


Melody of the Sky

by Kagami_Sorako



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), それでも世界は美しい | The World Is Still Beautiful
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fantasy AU, Hurt/Comfort, King Victor, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, Prince Yuuri, Royalty, Yuuri can control the weather, Yuuri can sing, alpha!Victor, cheating King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Sorako/pseuds/Kagami_Sorako
Summary: Yuuri, prince of the Rain Dukedom and one who holds the power to call forth the rain travels to the Sun kingdom to marry king Victor for his country despite his own reluctance. He soon discovers that the King, who conquered the world in only three years after his ascendance to the throne, is a huge asshole!! Furthermore, for trivial reasons, he has demanded that Yuuri call forth the rain…!?Or In which Yuuri is an omega but ignores his secondary gender because he can and bitchslapps the alpha king more often than necessary because Victor needs to be put down from his high horse and they slowly fall in love while dealing with more problems than they need. Fanfiction translated to Portuguese.





	1. Arrival at the Sun Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Well, I don't know exactly why but my brain has decided that it doesn't want to concentrate on my exams and started to spam me with ideas for fanfictions. And I know that it's been ages since I last wrote so please forgive me for any mistakes and grammatical erros you find. I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. So sorry about that. 
> 
> The Fanfiction is also loosely based on the manga 'Soredemo Sekai wa utsukushi' but I changed things.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. =D

„We can see the port now!“ The voice of a man past his 50th said. An old run down ship came nearer even in the middle of the night. “Thanks to you, prince Yuuri, we’re here two days earlier. What should we say? They will find out right now!”  
A cheerful voice laughed. “It’s not like I had another choice. The fog was way too thick! And by the way, I can find out more about this country while I’m at it.”  
After a few minutes they finally entered the port and a slim black haired young man jumped onto the ground with two bags. One on his back and one in his hand. 

“You should go back. Even though this ship is old and rundown, our country needs it. I’ll be fine by myself.”

The old man started to protest. “But prince! It is dangerous! We should at least wait until tomorrow so we can transfer you safely to the ambassadors.”

The boy smiled. “But if we would do that then I wouldn’t learn anything about this country. Don’t worry about me. It’s not like I’m defenceless.”

The matrons started to complain. They wanted to stay and enjoy themselves and have fun. But the black haired pouted. “Go back now right away or I’ll blast you!”

Finally they relented and the ship turned around with goodbyes and best wishes and complaints about how they still wanted to have fun.

When they were out of sight the former passenger sighed and turned around to look. “The air is so dry. It’ll take a while to get used to it”, he mumbled.

After walking around the boy realized that he had two major problems. He didn’t have much money. His country was really poor and didn’t give him enough and he didn’t expect everything to be so expensive. And the second problem was that he had no place to sleep. All inns were full and turned him down. 

So he continued to walk the streets. Hungry and with no idea what he should do now, when suddenly two men came out, offering him a place. 

“We’re very cheap at the moment!” the one, a thin guy with brown hair said grinning and clapping his hands.

“Yeah, we even have a special today with 50 percent discount and warm food!” the other, a more plumper guy with black-greyish hair continued.

The prince counted himself already lucky when the grins suddenly turned sinister.

“As if there were something like that” they shouted out, tripping the prince, stealing his bags and running away.

“HEY!” he cried out, turning angry. He tried to call the air but his stomach growled and the collapsed on the ground. The black haired didn’t have enough energy. His vision suddenly started to fade. The last thing he remembered were two small feet asking him if he was okay.

When the prince woke up he was in a small but comfy bed and the first thing he saw was a worried pair of eyes, asking if he was okay. Just in this moment his stomach started to growl. He was so hungry. A second person entered the room with a trail. The person holding it wore a long dress and had her hair in two low braids, fraiming her face. On the tray was a bowl of hot thick soup and a loaf of bread.

The prince cried while eating, thanking them profusely and commenting how nice they are and how happy he was to meet such nice people in this country. After eating the three sat together on the bed and the little girl in her red dress told him how they found him collapsed. The mother and the child introduced themselves as Mara and Lily. The owner of a small inn. 

They cuddled together on the bed, a blanket over his shoulders.

“So Yuuri”, the mother asked, “What is such a cute omega like yourself doing here in our country?”

The young prince answered: “To get married actually.”

At the word ‘married’ Lily pricked up her ears. 

“Really? To whom?”, she asked eagerly.

“I’m getting married to your king”, Yuuri answered and a small blush spread on his cheeks.

The pair stared at him and he could see how their mouth angles rose. He sighed.

“Yeah yeah, you can laugh”, he said and the two bursted out.

After they calmed themselves down they asked: “Really? How come?”

Yuuri explained to them.

_FLASHBACK_

_Yuuri lived a quite live in the so called rain-kingdom. The royal family however had a special gift. For what they could do, well, they could control the weather, calling down the rain was their speciality. Through they were poor, they were a carefree country with ‘peace’ as its motto._

_Around the world however the sun-kingdom conquered the world. Their king was called the ‘king of the world’ for he won countless of battles and his power was unparalleled. The people gave him the name ‘ice-king’ for which he did not show mercy to his enemys._

_That king however granted the rain-kingdom autonomy but in exchange he told them to send one of their princesses or princes._

_They consisted of the heir apparent alpha Katsuki Mari and her younger omega brother Katsuki Yuuri and their two older cousins beta Katsuki Mina and beta Katsuki Nia. They decided to play a game of rock scissors papers with no hard feelings. … Yuuri lost. The youngest and only omega and only male on this group lost._

_“Isn’t it amazing Yuuri!”, Mina said, “You’ll be the wife of the king of the world!” “Yeah!”, exclaimed Nia, “You’ll be a celebrity! A celebrity I say! So cool! So awesome!”_

_“I don’t want to! If you think it’s so cool then one of you guys go!” Yuuri complained, wailing his arms and almost crying._

_“NO WAY!” all three girls shouted out._

_“It’s that notorious ice king, right?”, said Mina, “He doesn’t forgive anyone who defies him.”_

_Nia explained: “With his ruthlessness and coldheartedness he conquered the world in only three years after being enthroned.”_

_His sister Mari continued: “Oh, and they say he’s a womanizer. Which is the worst. That’s why it’s impossible for me. And he has two horns. And bad breath. And is bald.”_

_“What?!”, cried Yuuri, “He doesn’t even sound human!”_

_“Anyway”, the girls called out, “ our future depends on this. Hang in there!”_

_And thus they send the 17 year old omega of._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

“And that’s why I’m here”, ended the boy his explanation.

Lily stared at him wide-eyed. “Wow! So it’s really true! You really are a prince and you really came here to marry our king!”

The teenager laughed. “You believe me now?”

But Mara looked at him in concern. “But why are you here alone? Isn’t it dangerous? I mean, you should have at least some escort, right? You are royalty after all.” 

But Yuuri waved her of. “I send them home. Our country is really poor so they need the ship. Besides” A soft smile spread on his lips and he pushed his glasses up. “I want to know what the country is like. And that wouldn’t do if I were to be escorted everywhere. I want to know the people, you know?”

The girls nodded. Mara said: “I understand that, but the port is different from the capital.” 

“How so?”

“Here, we have different types of people from all over the world and the atmosphere is something else”, she tried to explain and Yuuri nodded. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a bulky man entered the room. “What about him?” he asked Mara. “Could you find out who he is?”

Lily jumped from the bed. “Papa! Papa! You know what? He’s a prince and he is here to marry our king!”

The apparent father stared at his daughter and then at Yuuri before he bursted out laughing.

The next morning Yuuri decided to help the nice family until he found a way to the capital. 

“With horse it would take around three days but you wouldn’t be able to do it alone. So we have to wait for a caravan. I hope you don’t mind staying with us for the time being”, the mother explained.

“Absolutely not!”, Yuuri said hurriedly, “I’m so happy you let me stay. And I’ll help out where I can. I can chop wood and draw water. Just tell me what I have to do!”

With that he helped in the household wearing an old shirt and trousers of the father who fitted him while his clothes dried in the sun.

Yuuri and Lily walked hand in hand around, Lily showing the prince a few things. 

“So it really doesn’t rain here?” he asked as he stared at a fountain. “No”, explained the girl, “We sometimes get storms because we live at the coast but we don’t know rain. But we have enough water if that’s what you’re worrying about. The king really improved the water system!”

“When they sat down together on a bench Lily dangled her feet. “Ne Lily”, Yuuri started, “What type of person is your king”, he asked. 

The girl looked up and hummed. “I actually don’t really know. He got enthroned when he was really young and he conquered a lot of countries and forced other into submission. But”, she exclaimed, “He helped the country a lot. We now have a better live because he strengthen the streets and improved the ecorogy!”

“You mean economy?” Yuuri helped. She nodded. 

“He doesn’t sound too bad”, the black haired thought.

When they came back to the house a big shock awaited them. The whole room was turned upside down, tables and chairs were thrown back and everything was in chaos.

“Who would do something!” Yuuri seethed. “Was anything stolen?”

Lily started to cry. “No. We hid the most important things but still!”

When Yuuri looked outside the window he froze. There were the two thiefs who stole his things! And they also carried the carpet of Lilys family!

“Lily, wait here!”, Yuuri said and run out of the house. 

“Hey you two!” He called and those two turned around?

“Huh? Isn’t that the dumbling who we robbed two days ago?” one of them said. 

The other laughed. “Yeah. His stuff was completely worthless. We couldn’t even sell them.”

Yuuri turned red. “What? That was my wedding stuff! But return them now! And Lilys family things too!”

They just laughed. “Why should we?” said one of them and drawed out a knife running forward. 

Out of reflex Yuuri lifted his hand and mumbled words. Suddenly the wind rose and the blade got cut in two. The thieves stared at it in terror and Yuuri grinned. 

“I can use it”, he mumbled, “the air of this country. Maybe we can get along after all.”

Finally he called the air once more, throwing the two men around.

Later that evening the family stood outside the inn, Yuuri back in his travel clothes and his bags back in his possession.

“Are you really going now?” Mara asked, looking worriedly at the boy. He nodded. “Yeah. I got my things back and my clothes are dry. I don’t see a reason why I should prolong my travel any longer.”

“But are you really sure you want to travel with them?” The father showed his thumb to the two thieves who now looked worse for wear with bandages all over. 

The omega laughed. “They learned their lesson”, he said, remembering how he scolded them and forcing them to clean up the house. 

Lily asked sadly: “When you’re married to the king, does that mean you’ll never visit us again?”

The prince bowed down. “Do you really think I would be that cruel?” He patted her head. “I’ll definitely visit you again. I want to sleep in your room after all and look at your secret things, okay?”

Lily smiled.

Yuri opened his bag and brought out a white glittering cloth.

“I wanted to give this to the king as a present but now I decided that you deserve it more.”

“Hey hey”, the father said, “Now you’re really spoiling us in the end. My daughter and wife helped you out of their kindness. You don’t have to give us something back.”

“But I want to!”, Yuuri exclaimed, “I wanted to show you the rain first but I’m still not used to the atmosphere of this country so I can’t unfortunately. But I can give you that.”

With that he spread his arms, the cloth flattered in the air and the summonded wind split it in many small parts, falling down like petals.

“Beautiful!”, Lily cried out and her father hugged her. “Yeah”, he said. “It’s beautiful.”

“That’s our big bro!” the thieves called excited. The one said while shuddering: “And that’s what he’ll do to us if we try something against him.” The other turned blue. “That’s our big bro…”

Yuuri said his final goodbyes to the family and waved from the carriage which was driven by the two until they were out of sight.


	2. Arriving at the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Welcome to the second chapter. =D  
> After the latest episode I was struck with inspiration and after I calmed down a bit, and apologized to my neightbours for screaming and screeching and jumping around my little appartement, I was able to write the second chapter much faster than I thought. Which is good for you but bad for me because ... I HAVE TWO EXAMS NEXT WEEK AND SHOULD BE STUDYING!!!  
> But instead I'm sitting here typing like I'm crazy. -.-  
> So, yeah, enjoy the chapter and wishe me luck for next week. -.-

After a few days Yuuri finally arrived in the capital. He said goodbye to his temporary companions an walked to the castle he could see from the distance. At the gates two guards blocked the entry asking him why he was here and what his business was. 

“I’m here to meet your king”, the black haired answered truthfully.

Of course the guards wouldn’t let him in so there was quite a discussion which drew the attention of a certain butler. That was good for the guards because as calm and quiet Yuuri could be he already started to summon the air around his fingers.

A man at the end of 20 with an angular face came closer and asked what the tumult was about when the guards answered.

“If that were true then you should carry a letter with a seal on it, right?” he asked with a cold glare.

The prince looked up and started to think. Then he remembered. Of course! The letter with the ‘invitation’! It was inside his pockets.

After he showed it to them the guards finally calmed down and the butler, which name was Georgi and was the personal servant of the king the black haired found out, lead him inside a room where he had to wait.

Yuuri sat down and sighed. Of course he knew that it was his duty to protect his country and thus he was willing to do this but it stil didn’t make him feel better. He always dreamed of a romantic relationship after all. 

After he presented three years ago he imagined finding a mate he could truly love and trust despite his powers and status, settle down, have children, raising them to the best of his abilities and teaching them what he knew. He wanted a peaceful and uneventful live and he always thought he would maybe never leave his country despite sometimes dreaming of leaving it and travel around. 

But he didn’t want to leave like that! He didn’t want to travel just to get married to an old king who was bald and horns and bad breath! 

Still, all that wasn’t really his problem. His worst fear was the rumour about him being a womanizer. Was a male omega enough? Would he end up being nothing but a representative figure while his future husband enjoyed other women and omegas and he would be casted aside? He didn’t want that.

The prince sighed. He didn’t have a choice after all and he already decided that he would accept his fate and would do his best to love the man he was supposed to marry.

After a while the door finally opened and a maid lead him outside and inside a wide lavish room with a throne on a survey. It seems to be the throne room.

He was told to kneel before it and was only allowed to raise his head and look at the king when he was told so the obliged.

The teenager heard someone coming and sitting himself on the elegant chair. So every moment now.

‘It’s just a matter of moments now until I lay eyes on my future. But no matter what will happen, I’ll try to love him to the best of my abilities. That is my duty’, Yuuri thought when he was finally told to raise his head.

But what he saw defied every imagination he had. Instead of an old man with a bald heald and horns he was met with an astonishing man not many years older than him. He had the fairest white skin Yuuri ever saw, his eyes were of crystal blue like a clear lake and his short silver hair reminded of the moon by night and looked soft to the touch. He was muscular but more on the slender side and the natural elegance of a dancer but still radiated the allure and charme of a powerful alpha. He was nothing like the omega imagined him to be. In fact in front of him sat the most beautiful man he ever saw. And he was to marry him?!?! Are you serious?

As he spoke a soft shudder travelled down Yuuri’s spine. He had even an alluring voice soft like velvet.

“Thank you for traveling such a long distance to see me, prince of the rain-kingdom. I am Victor Nikiforov I. The ice king.” 

He smiled but as he laid eyes on the omega he frowned and kneeled down, looking closer.

“Even though I told them to send the most beautiful one. They must be making fun of us.” He remarked and Yuuri felt like he was being slapped. What?

“As I thought. You think the same, your majesty?”, Georgi said. “How pitiful.” What?

What? Are they serious?

“Oh well”, the king waved it off and continued, “Prince Yuuri. It is true that I called on your family.”

The silver haired stood up so that he now towered over the omega, emitting his pheromones to make himself look more powerful. Yuuri forced himself to calm down and looked him in the eye.

“I have heard that the members of your family have the power to control the weather, specifically” he smirked now, “that they specialize in calling upon the rain. I have never seen this thing called ‘rain’.”

Victor kneeled down and looked him directly into the eyes. “Like the name implies, this is the sun kingdom. Though we have no problem getting water for irrigation and other activities since we have the latest technology, I have grown tired of the sun.”

“Make it fall, prince”, he commanded, “I desire the rain.”

Yuuri stared. He couldn’t believe this man. His inner omega cowered and screamed at him to obey but he was long used to ignoring his secondary gender so he refused to cower. This guy … and his eyes … they lacked something. And something inside him snapped.

“Not just the ground”, he said in a flat voice, “but you want to control the skies, too. Is that correct?”

Before he could stop himself he raised his hands and pinched the cheeks of the king. Hard.

“Are. You. Kidding. Me!” With every word he pulled his cheeks harder and he got angrier.

“The world isn’t your toy, you know! You overgrown brat! You mess with people’s live for a reason like that?!”

In the background Georgi called the guards and they pulled the omega away from the king. “Let me go!”, he screamed, “I’m still not done teaching him!”

“Quite the savage”, Georgi commented, “Why don’t we send him back to his country?”

“Wait”, Victor said, kneeling down to look the prince in the eye. “You’re brave. For raising your hand against someone like me. How about that.”

And without another explanation Yuuri was thrown inside the cell with Victor and Georgi laughing outside and Victor giving the order to not give him any food. Then they left.

“Is he always like that?” Yuuri asked the guards after a while of silence.

“Generally”, one of them answered, “But his abilities as king are considerable.”

“How so?”

“He cleansed our government of corruption. He suppressed each opposing nation one by one. He is truly magnificent.”

“Well, there were problems when he ascended the throne”, the other guard explained, “Considering how old he was. He was 16 when he became king and we’re five years now under his reign. To add to that his mother was from the lower class. She was assassinated five years ago.”

‘Oh’, Yuuri thought, ‘I see now. Those eyes. They weren’t the eyes of a young adult.’

Later when the guards fell asleep Yuuri sat facing the bars of the window closing his eyes and concentrated.

‘It’s hard to use the air here’ the black haired speculated, ‘But just one more breath!’

The air finally responded and cut the iron bars of the window. ‘I did it!’ Yuuri jubilated and crawled outside. He looked around and found the shadow of the king in one of the windows sitting on a desk. The prince hushed there and started climbing the wall, mumbling words in an old language to control the air so that it pressed him onto the rocks to keep himself from falling. Slowly climbing up he finally reached the window and with one last push from the wind it flew open and he kneeled on the windowsill.

Unfortunately his cool entrance was ruined by his own clumsiness when he tried to climb over it so he tripped and fell on top of the king. He now cradled his hip, hands pressed onto the desk with the silver haireds head in between. 

Yuuri blushed. Oops. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

Victor collected himself pretty fast. “Could you please go down?” he asked calmly, “I’m not into others being on top.”

More blood flowed inside the black haireds cheeks but he forced himself to calm down. “Shut up! I thought about running away quietly but I changed my mind. Until I give you a piece of my mind I just can’t leave!” He said and was about to start ranting when he leaned back to much and fell down. On top of that his stomach growled and he felt himself feeling faint. He used more power for the climb than he thought.

“What was that about?”, Victor said enjoying some sandwiches which he ate directly in front of him.

“You damn brat!” the teenager mumbled.

“Shouldn’t you be on your limit soon? Why don’t you call the rain for me now?” Victor asked, smiling charmingly but at the same time mockingly.

The prince sat up. “Hey!” He said, “Rain calling isn’t about magic tricks. It takes time and preparation. It’s a sacred ritual after all!”

“I can prepare the necessary things right away if that’s what you need. It’s not difficult.” The king commented but the omega shook his head. 

“No, no! I don’t need things”, he explained, “The necessary components are ‘desire’ and ‘true feelings’.”

“Desire and true feelings?” Victor asked confused.

“Yes. The desire of the one seeking it and my own desire must be in concert. And after that the practitioner must truly feel the beauty of the surrounding world.”

Yuuri looked Victor in the eye. “So if you want me to use my magic, you must first show me the beauty of this world. We’ll talk again after that.”

When Yuuri was finally laying in his bed in his way too big bedroom and slept, he dreamed. He dreamed of a beautiful woman with long silver hair and a small boy. Sitting on a windowsill they talked.

“Katya. What’s that for a song you’re humming?” the boy asked.

The woman stopped humming and answered: “It’s a song I learned from some old friends long ago. Apparently it's a song that calls forth the rain from the east.”

“What’s rain?”

“I don’t know. It seems it’s when drops of water fall from the sky.”

“Do you want to see it?”

The woman laughed. It was a nice laugh. “Perhaps it is a little dry here. But I am fine as long as I’m with you Victor. My beautiful rain.”

With that she kissed the child on the forehead and the world turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter2. =)  
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =D  
> So I'm going to bury myself in my notes and see you after my exams. =D  
> Bye =) ^^


	3. The rain prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So ... I wanted to update earlier but like I already told you, I had exams the last two weeks and my brain decided it wanted another crossover ...  
> But I still wanted to finish this chapter so I did. It' still not like I wanted it to be but I don't know how to edit it. I wrote it after my last exam today and maybe my brain was still in after exam mode ...  
> So I apologize if it's not as good as it should be but I really wanted to upload after a whole week without. I also checked my exam schedule and realized that I don't have as much free time as I would have liked in the hoidays because I have a bunch of them from january till march. -.-  
> Who told me university was easy?!?! -.-  
> Anyway, the exam today wasn't half as disastruous as the exam yesterday, which ... to be honest isn't hard, yesterday was terrible, so I'm in not really a bad mood. I I was, then I would have written my other crossover. >D  
> But I'll try to at least update once a week. =)  
> So I hope you still have fun with this chapter. =D

The next morning Yuuri woke up feeling disorientated and had to remember first where he was and what he was doing here when he remembered the dream. Just in this moment the door burst open and a young tanned boy with blond hair and a red streak stood there. 

“Good morning my prince!”, he greeted way too enthusiasticly, “I’m Kenjirou Minami and from today on I will be your personal servant!” 

Before Yuuri could say something else he was pulled out of bed. “Now it’s time to get dressed!” In the dresser room were two other maids already waiting for them. One of them said: “The king chose this outfit especially for you! You’ll look lovely in it!” The other added: “His majesty has such good taste!”

The poor omega couldn’t even say hello when they threw him in an elegant outfit consisting of black slacks, a dress shirt and an elegant cardigan.

When Yuuri was lead to the dining room he could hear from the other side of the closed door Georgi’s voice. “Your majesty, what is the meaning of such luxury right in the early morning?”

“He told me that I had to prepare that if I wanted to see the rain”, the king explained. “Goodness, if he wanted to bathe in luxury, he should have told sooner.”

Yuuri opened the door forcefully and stomped inside. Both stared at him in quite shock. “Haven’t you completely missed the point?”, he complained.

“Don’t yell. I went through all this to show this to you.”

“NO!” Yuuri screamed, “You didn’t understand a single thing I told you, did you?!”

“What?”, asked the silver haired, “How is this different?”

“How unimaginable are you?” the omega sighed then looked around. “Well, for example …”

When he turned he saw that behind the open glass doors was a garden with beautiful violet easter roses.

“Those easter roses!”, he called happily and walked to them, kneeling down and cradling one of those flowers in his hands without plugging them. “What an unusual colour!”

“Is it that unusual?” asked the king.

“It’s not a colour you see in my country. The petals are also bigger! Ah, you see”, he turned around to look at the male alpha, smiling a happy smile “These are the kind of things you should be showing me!”

“But … it’s just a flower … isn’t it? What’s so amazing about it?” His face lacked completely understanding and he just stared at Yuuri, who’s face started to fall.

“Your majesty”, called Georgi, “It’s almost time for your meal.”

“I’m on my way”, the called one responded and started to turn around. “Let’s go”, he said to the young prince.

“You …” Yuuri stared at the king with blank eyes, “Although you conquered the world you never looked at it. What a waste.”

When it was dark Yuuri decided to take a walk and watch the stars. He tapped out of his room and walked through the castle and through the courtyard, climbed the stairs of a tower and leaned against the railing when he arrived at the roof. It was chilling so he rubbed his arms to keep himself warm.

“The beginning of spring is cold no matter where you are, huh?” he mumbled and looked up, admiring the stars. While he did it he remembered the events that day and what he said to the king. He couldn’t stop repeating the events over and over inside his head and trying to analyse it and maybe find out what was so different.

‘What a waste’ he remembered. ‘Why? Why did I say something like that? I should just have let it go. Saying such things.’

Then he recalled his eyes. ‘Why did they look so sad and empty?’

“Maybe I should try to be more like his little brother”, he mused. 

“I refuse to have someone like you as my little brother. Stop acting like an idiot.”

Startled the omega turned around. “Your Majesty! What are you doing here at this time?”

“I could say the same to you”, the king countered.

The black haired pouted. “I came … to look at the stars.”

“Hm …” the alpha hummed and also looked up.

“What?” Yuuri said, “Are you going to say it again? That they are just stars?”

“Don’t start a fight now. They _are_ just stars after all.” 

“But well, I suppose”, the king continued with a softer and smaller voice, “I feel like long ago they shone a bit brighter.”

At that the prince turned around to look at him in wondering.

Victor turned to look at him now. “Hey”, he started, “You said that in order to call the rain the practitioner had to truly feel the beauty of the world, right? Why is something like that necessary?”

“I need to arrange my song”, Yuuri answered truthfully, looking up at the stars. “The caster takes inspiration from the country’s climate, country, and scenery, makes adjustments to the basic melody and adds the rhyme. Tha’t why- ACHOO!” 

The omega sneezed and rubbed his arms again. It really was getting cold. Suddenly a mantle was thrown over him. 

“The back garden is small but there is a greenhouse and a pond. They aren’t necessary for me but they might be necessary for you.” Victor said and turned around to walk away.

Yuuri clutched the mantle. It was warm and he smiled.

“Don’t be so lazy” he called out to him, “You come with me, too!”

Victor turned around and his lips turned into a soft smile. “Yeah, maybe tomorrow.” With that he walked away, leaving the young prince back at the roof with his mantle around his shoulders.

The next morning Yuuri dragged the king out of his office and forced him to show him around the castle. They spent the next hours in the gardens running around and exploring, enjoying their time there. This continued for the next few days where the prince would drag the king out and force him to show him every bit of the castle. In that time they seemed to forget about the world around them and it was always about those two. Victor teased the omega endlessly and the black haired would always blush and protest, waving his arms around like a little child. But it was after all all in good humour. He also realized that warmth seemed to enter the alphas eyes every time he spent being dragged around by the prince. 

‘it isn’t so bad’, Yuuri thought, ‘to make this person happy. It isn’t bad at all.’

But all good things had to come to an end. 

One day when they were sitting in the garden watching the fish in the pond Yuuri suddenly noticed something blinking in the bushes behind them. His body reacted on his own when he threw himself in front of the king and took the arrow, meant for Victor which embedded itself in his arm.

The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness were Victors eyes how they slowly lost their warmth again.

The next time Yuuri awoke was several days after the attack. He was told that he became a fever and slept through the days of his recovering. When he tried to leave his room he was stopped by Minami who told him to please lay down and rest, he should think about himself first.

“By the way, where’s the king? I took an arrow for him, he should at least have the decency to visit me,” the omega asked and Minami exchanged worried looks with the maid next to him.

“Because of the assassination attempt”, he explained, “The entire country is under high alert. And not just that. Using this as an opportunity, he plans to eliminate the dissenters. Some of his retainers have already lost their status. Though they’ve been punished by having portions of their land seized among other things… If things continue … if he continues to tighten his hold like this … it’s inevitable that your life will be in danger again.”

What? What was he doing?

“What on earth is he doing?!”, Yuuri screeched, “I need to have a few words with him!” And tried to stand up while the servant tried to push him back down onto the bed.

Suddenly the door opened. “No you won’t!” Georgi entered. “It has been decided, that you will be sent home immediately. It is the king’s orders.”

 

Later in the carriage Yuuri couldn’t stop sulking.

“You seem to be in quite a bad mood” Georgi started the conversation.

“Of course I am!” Yuuri pouted, “Writing up a divorce like this. He’s making a foul out of me.”

Georgi asked: “I don’t understand. I thought you didn’t want to come here.”

The omega sighed. “I’m just angry. If he’s in such danger he should just ask for help. And without showing his face je just sends me away. He’s just doing what he wants!”

Suddenly the butler bowed. “In behalf of my master I apologize.”

Startled the black haired sat up straight. “W-What are you talking about?”

“He doesn’t know how to reach out to someone”, Georgi elaborated, “Because his enemys are the only one around him. Because his mother was from the lower class both he and his mother lead isolated lives in a corner of the palace. However, by supporting each other, they continued to live quietly.”

The omega stilled and processes everything.

“After his mother died”, the beta continued, “his majesty began to flourish and continued to do so until the world was conquered. But to me, I could only see it as a diversion to him. As a way to cover up his damaged heart.”

“But there is this thing I found out”, he said and Yuuri looked up.

“The reason behind him sending you away is his way of protecting you.”

The omega blushed. ‘What is he, a kid?’ he thought, ‘I don’t get it!’

Suddenly the carriage stopped. “What’s wrong?”, asked the butler. “It’s terrible!”, the coachman called, “Please look! The palace is on fire!”

Before Yuuri could process everything his body moved on his own and he sprinted back to the city.

He climbed the highest tower he could find and stood on the rooftop, looking at the palace. The black haired thought he saw the king on the rooftop of one of the palace towers, under him a blazing fire, slowly spreading up to where he was. It wouldn’t take long until it would reach him. Was he imagining it when he thought the alpha locked eyes with him?

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he raised his voice. He called the sky and hoped it would respond to him. His voice was so powerful, the air and the bodies of everyone hearing it trembled. Suddenly the atmosphere changed and from where he stood fog was rising up, forming a heavy rain cloud wall in the sky, spreading above the whole city. 

Yuuri wanted to convey his feelings and sang loud and clear. ‘Oh clouds, come upon us’ he thought while singing, ‘Raindrops, descend upon us and chase the flames away and convey unto our thirsty king that the world is still beautifull.’

Drops of water descended upon the people and the palace who looked shocked upon the sky. Never before have they seen rain and now a heavy rain fell down the earth, quenching even the last of flames.

When le last spark was put out Yuuri raised his arms, sang his last notes and the sky cleared, the clouds dissolving as if never anything happened. The sun shone down and reflected of some last drops, building a rainbow.

What Yuuri didn’t know, Victor stared at the rainbow, hiding his eyes behind his arm and mumbling: “Damn, it’s so bright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, you made it. =D  
> I hope you're not too dissapointed. ^_^"  
> So if I don't upload anything before christmas then I wish you a very merry christmas. =D  
> See you next time and remember. =D  
> Comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =) ^^


	4. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So I'm back again. =)  
> I had a five hour long train ride today to be at home for christmas and I can't write or read at the train because then I get motion sickness. -.-  
> But it gave me the chance to think about my future plots for my stories. =)  
> Last chapter some noted that the story was more or less copy and pasted from the original and that might be true. But not because I really liked that. I needed a start because when my brain came up with the idea it started more or less in the beginning and just wouldn't come up with a beginning. So I adopted the first chapters of the anime. However, this is still its own story with its own plot and characters and thus it will not follow the original. =)  
> About not recognizing it as crossover, maybe it's because I'm blind but the first time and the days after I uploaded it I couldn't find the tag. Call me stupid but after a few days I gave up. Until a friend said to try the english title. >D  
> Until now I always wrote the japanese and never found it so I assumed ao3 didn't have a categorie for Soredemo. >D  
> Yeah I know, I'm stupid. -.-  
> Where can I submit my a-levels? -.-  
> Anyway, I finally found the tag, after my friend showed it to me and could update it to its correct title. =)  
> So, let's finally start with the real story. Shall we? =)  
> Have fun. =)

Few months have passed now and a lot has happened. He met the young son of a powerful noble who had the same name as him, which they decided to call Yurio to difference, much to the blondes chagrin and the younger couldn’t stop antagonizing the black haired in the beginning. He called him names and made clear that he thought of him as not worthy of the king but after Yuuri saved him once he gave up and started to at least accept him. The young Yuri Plisetsky was ten but almost everyone was sure he would present as an omega in the years to come.

Then came the visitor Phichit Chulanon, the crown prince and recently presented alpha from the country of the lakes. He was sent to study under the sun king and the young alpha quickly became friends with the rain omega. Not long after they met Christophe Giacometti, the son of another high ranking noble and close friend to Victor. 

Yuuri met a lot of people, especially after the sun kingdom hosted a gathering of political events. There were the still unpresented prince Guang-Hong, the prince Leo and many more. 

The rain prince started to get used to his life at the future bride of the powerful sun king even if he had to listen the rather nasty remarks of other nobles who didn’t find him suitable for the king. He was often called a bumpkin prince because of his tendencies to mingle with the towns people and often helped the maids if he didn’t have lessons. His also friendly and sometimes shy demeanour didn’t help. But Yuuri learned to ignore those remarks and if it became worse he could always talk to Phichit who soon became his best friend.

In the beginning he had another problem. The king loved to sneak into his bed and sleep next to him. Naked. Yuuri was always in for a surprise the next morning. But after much scolding the king finally relented and let him sleep alone. Even though Yuuri would never admit it, he did became sad when he stopped. He became used to it after all.

Yuuri also refrained himself from calling the rain. For him it was a sacred ritual after all and thus he refused to sing if it was meant to be nothing but entertainment. Much to the chagrin of Georgi and Victor who wanted him to use his abilities to entertain guests. But the omega was adamant. So they soon decided to give up.

That didn’t mean Yuuri never sang. No, of course he did. But these were always different songs which sounded through the whole city and more often than not brought happiness to them. 

The king was nice to him even though he was very touching feeling and loved to tease the young prince, Yuuri always blushing and refusing the touch. It wasn’t as if he was disgusted by it but more like he was overwhelmed. Never was he exposed to such strong alpha pheromones and that he started to get attracted to him didn’t help. Also, Yuuri was insecure. More often than not he had to listen other nobles gossiping how he wasn’t a perfect omega. Something he knew already. He didn’t have the feminine features and allure like most omegas and he wasn’t as elegant and gracefull as others. He also didn’t want to submit to others that easily and always fought his second gender’s instinct when they tried to bring him to submit. Another reason he wasn’t liked by them. They weren’t able to control him by forcing him to submit.

Yuuri always hated being an omega. As omega it was expected of him to be something like a housewife, to keep his head down and listen to their mate. But Yuuri didn’t want that. He never wanted to be nothing but a trophy and be disregarded as a person. Him being the prince of the rain kingdom helped immense. His abilities were his weapons. His magic was his way to prove himself and convincing others that he was more than a breeding machine. But while the rain kingdom respected omegas as people and gave them the same rights as alphas and betas the sun kingdom was still different. They regarded him still like a human of second class even though his rank as a prince was actually higher than theirs and he was way more powerful. But he tried to life through it.

Four months in and Yuuri was more or less used to the castle life. Even though Victor loved to tease him he still respected his boundaries and knew when to step back. The omega was actually quite happy to marry him one day. Because he was sure that he would be respected and not treated like a trophy. They haven’t bonded yet but Yuuri was sure that they would were they to marry in maybe a few more years. At least he hoped so. 

 

One day when his personal servant, together with two other maids, Minami cleaned his room the beta asked him a question.

“By the way Yuuri-sama” he started while wishing the tables, “When does your heat start?”

Yuuri, who was sitting at the window and reading looked confused. “My heat?” He asked and Minami nodded, looking slightly worried.

“Actually many where already wondering” he elaborated, “An omega goes into heat every four months but you’ve been here for far longer now and you don’t even show the slightest symptoms of it. Many were also wondering about your smell. It is barely there and we would just be able to smell it if we were really close to you.”

The omega stared at the servant and smiled. “I had a heat right before I came here and am not going for the next one and a half year if I don’t want to” he explained. When he saw the shocked fae of the other he laughed. 

“It’s because of that” he said showing and brushing over a simple bracelet. It was made of silver with incorporated blue stones.

Yuuri explained further. “These stones are layered with special magic and act as a suppressant. As long as I wear it I don’t go into heat and my scent is repressed. All omegas and most alphas wear it in my country.”

Minami looked impressed and the omega continued. “If we don’t go into heat too long our fertility might drop so we’re advised to go into heat at least every two years but until then we wear them. For us omegas it is more like a protection and insurance that we won’t get discriminated because of our natural smell and our heats.”

“That’s so cool!” Minami cheered, looking at the bracelet with awe. “We don’t have something like that and omegas have to go into heat three times a year. That’s really inconvenient and their smell is sometimes really distracting. Your country is so developed!”

Yuuri laughed. He was always happy to hear a compliment about his country. Especially because he more often than not had to endure insults because they were a secluded country and poor.

“Thanks. Yeah, we try to give everyone equal rights and first and second gender don’t hinder us.”

The omega wasn’t even surprised that that kind of information spread so fast through the castle. At the end of the day he had to explain to at least ten different people the power of the bracelets. It was really funny. Phichit asked him if that was the reason he still didn’t hooked up with Victor and even normally grumpy Yurio approached him, asking if he had another one of these. The prince suspected it already but seeing Yurio like this confirmed it. He hated the prospect of being an omega as much as Yuuri. So he smiled and promised him that next time he visited his home country he would bring a couple of them with him so Yurio could be the one in control of his heat when he presented. 

 

A few weeks later Yuuri was ready to cancel the engagement. With the arrival of the son of another noble the world he thought he lived in crumpled. 

The beta Ivan, who was travelling for the last six month, was a nice and calm man who showed respect to the younger prince. Even though his instincts screamed at him that he should be careful he ignored his second gender. Like always. But he may have listened if he wouldn’t have also ignored the signs.

The first sign was Yurio who showed his clear distaste of the other. Even though it was a normal occurrence with him he obviously seemed to hate him. When asked why he just answered: “He is not as nice as he plays. He can fool everyone but in reality he’s nothing but a mean snake.”

The next was Christophe. One day the noble approached him. “Yuuri, maybe you should stay close to Victor for the next days.” When Yuuri asked why Christophe answered: “Victor might be fooled.” But the omega just waved his concerns away. He didn’t think something could happen.

Then came Phichit. The crown prince drew him aside and said: “Yuuri, I heard some maids. Apparently Ivan is something like a concubine of Victor and I heard he had him wrapped around his finger.” But Yuuri didn’t believe him. Even though he knew the king for just six month he knew Victor wasn’t one to cheat. Besides, if he were in love with the beta he would have married him, right? But he didn’t and was to marry Yuuri. So there shouldn’t be a problem. Right?

But the last sign was Victor himself. After all those talks he paid closer attention to him and tried to convince himself that he was just paranoid. But he couldn’t lie to himself. He saw how Victor’s eyes softened when he laid eyes on the beta and how a smile always sneaked onto his face when they talked and how easy it was for Ivan to make him laugh.

Yuuri had to admit, they were close. And he had all characteristics a good omega would have, different from Yuuri who was an omega just in name.

The rain prince was scared. He was afraid his worst fear might come true. He was always scared of not being enough for his mate and nothing but a trophy and they seemed to become a reality. The worst part was that he really started to fall for the alpha.

Yuuri tried to convince himself that he was being stupid. That he saw things. But he couldn’t deny the facts any longer. He needed proof. He had to talk to Victor and confront him.

The next day he went to Victor’s office. When he didn’t find him he tried his room. He wasn’t there either. Fear crawled down his spine but he ignored it. 

So Yuuri entered the wing where the beta Ivan resided. Breathing deep in he entered it and knocked on his door. When no one answered he entered, not without guilt and was about to feel relief and not finding anyone in there when he heard it. 

Soft voices from the dressing room connected to the main room.

With beating pulse he came closer and opened the door a small gap and looked inside. What he saw made his heart stop and shatter.

Inside he saw Victor, buried deep inside Ivan, panting his name in desperation and holding him close. The beta screaming in pleasure and responding to the thrusts. 

What really destroyed was the look in the alpha’s eyes and the way he called the other’s name. His eyes looked down on him with so much love and gentleness, the name said with so much longing.

Yuuri had seen enough. He closed his eyes in resignation and ran.

In his room he closed the door and cried. Inside him something felt like it had shattered into millions of pieces. He should have known it. It was all too good to be true. He should have listened to all those warning. But he was just so stupid and blind.

Male betas and any type of alpha were unable to carry children. And betas weren’t able to bond like alphas and omegas. So Victor only wanted him for the ability to give birth and his powers. To the king Yuuri was nothing more than a war trophy. Nothing more than a speciality. Nothing more worth than an exotic animal. 

So Victor never had another bed partner not because he wanted to be faithful to the omega but because he was so utterly in love with someone else. Yuuri should have known. It was all too good to be true. The king never wanted to give Yuuri his heart. Because he already gave it to someone else. 

Yuuri laughed bitterly. Of course that would happen. Why would ever something good happen to him?

But he also didn’t want to end like that. So he decided to confront Victor. He was going to talk to him and convince him to cancel the engagement without threatening the deal he made with his country. 

The omega cried a lot but forced himself to calm down. Yuuri would be okay. He wasn’t like the other omegas. He was stubborn and didn’t like to submit. He would get through this.

After all, he was Katsuki Yuuri, the rain prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was the real start. =)  
> In the beginning there were a lot of things summarized but I didn't want to delve in too deep because I didn't want to use up another few chapters just to introduce some characters. So I skipped it. =)  
> Hope you liked it even if I'm not completely satisfied with it. -.-  
> I don't think I'll be uploading until next week because I have 2 other fanfictions and I have to study and I haven't seen my parents and sister in months and we have to catch up.=D  
> So ... yeah, I hope you liked it even if I'm not really happy with it. =)  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! May you have wonderful days and spend them with your loved ones. =)  
> Until next time. =D  
> And remember. Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye. =) ^^


	5. Pleading the Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> I hope you all had a few really nice days. =)  
> I had. It's nice to see my family again and to not have to cook for myself. =D  
> So I had a few hours today and decided to write the next chapter. My last ended in quite a cliff, right? =D  
> Without too much talking, let's dive right in. =D  
> Have fun. =)

A few days have passed and Yuuri stood in front of the office door of the king, breathing in deep and trying to calm down. He had enough arguments and reasons to do this. He could convince him. He was sure of it.

To be honest, Yuuri wanted to confront the alpha on the same day the first time he saw him cheating but he refrained from doing so, wanting to calm down and maybe finding out more. He thought that maybe it was a one-time thing but even he knew he was lying to himself. Still, he waited and observed.

His friends knew of the infidelity of the king. They were the ones after all who tried to comfort the omega.

 

_Phichit laid in bed together with the sobbing rain prince, holding him, rubbing his back and trying to calm him down._

_“Shhh … everything’s going to be okay. I’m here. I won’t leave you. It’s okay.” The crown prince laid here for almost an hour already, not moving from his side._

_“It-it … hic … just hurts …. So much … I don’t know … how to make the pain vanish. Phichit-kun.”_

_The alpha was furious at the king and every instinct in him told him to run to Victor and teach him a lesson but he knew he was needed here. He couldn’t leave his friend alone. Yuuri was more important than his cheating asshole of a fiancé right now. So he supressed his instincts and hugged his friend so much harder._

_After a while the omega finally calmed down and fell asleep. Phichit stood up after making sure his best friend was comfortable and left. Outside stood Christophe together with Yurio and Minami the servant. Even though the grumpy noble child would never admit it out loud he came to care deeply for the foreign prince and was more than devastated at seeing him crying._

_A few hours earlier they were walking together and met a frantic Minami who told them that Yuuri had skipped his lessons and no one could find him. Together they searched and the four found him in a hidden corner, rolled into a ball and crying his eyes out. They brought him into his room and Phichit convinced them to leave them both alone. Somehow he coaxed the whole story out of Yuuri and let him cry on his shoulder._

_“And?” Christophe asked and looked worried at the closed door. Phichit sighed and told them to follow him into a secluded room where they didn’t have to fear people eavesdropping._

_“Yuuri found out Victor’s cheating on him” he said and his eyes turned cold. The atmosphere changed completely. “Yuuri told me he saw Victor bedding Ivan almost every day the last few days and Ivan clearly reciprocating it and Victor kind of courting him.”_

_Christophe balled his fists. “Is that true?” Phichit nodded._

_“He told me he didn’t want to believe it so Yuuri followed them and he saw them more times acting like mates than he could count. He’s devastated.”_

_“Why would Victor do that? I thought he liked Yuuri?!” Yurio shouted, angry tears shooting into his eyes and Christophe sighed._

_“I thought that, too. But from what I heard they had a few liaisons even before Yuuri came here and it seems like Victor fell for him first.”_

_The young noble was confused. “But if the king was in love with him, why did he invite Yuuri? That doesn’t make sense!”_

_“I don’t know” Christophe sighed._

_“Well” Minami said, bowing, “I’m sorry for interrupting but from what I heard his majesty didn’t even had the intention of marrying.” Everyone stared at him._

_“What do you mean?” Phichit asked, a cold edge in his chest._

_Minami quivered under the rising pressure of two agitated alphas but he continued. “From what I heard he only became interested because he heard of the ability of the royal family. So he invited Yuuri-sama because he thought he was a sheltered prince and a little pressuring and he’d give in and call the rain. But he had every intention at breaking the engagement off as soon as Yuuri-sama would start to whine.”_

_Silence._

_“But-but he never did cancel the engagement.” Yurio said and looked even more confused now._

_Minami sighed. “My lord, it seemed like after Yuuri-sama saved his majesty’s life he became interested in him and decided to continue. But I don’t know why he’d do this now.”_

_Christophe’s fist hit the table. He was angry. Really angry. Even though he considered Victor his friend since childhood he also came to care about the rain prince. And all years of friendship could never excuse his behaviour. Yuuri didn’t deserve that. He deserved better! When Yuuri came into his life it seemed as if Victor started to change. As if he could see the world around him now. But with what he did he didn’t think there was a way of him to forgive the king._

_Phichit was furious, too. Yuuri was his closest friend. Never before had he such a close bond with someone and he mourned for his best friend’s happiness. He had never seen rain because his country didn’t have it but when Phichit asked him Yuuri just smiled and sang for him. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw and Yuuri didn’t just show him the rain but turned the world around him into something even more beautiful. Someone as wonderful, as beautiful as Yuuri deserved all the good things in the world and he was so angry at the king for hurting him._

_Yurio would never admit it but he looked up to the prince. He knew the talks of others that he probably would turn out to be an omega and he knew what happened to them. They weren’t worth anything and were just regarded as housekeepers. But Yuuri was different. Even though he was an omega he didn’t submit and didn’t let others walk over him as if he was nothing. Yurio looked up to that. And he even promised him one of the magic bracelets next time he would visit his country. Yurio wanted that because he was afraid of losing control because of his secondary gender. But Yuuri explained to him that thanks to those they could control their heats and needs and that it made them like everyone else. And Yuuri was so strong in ignoring everyone badmouthing him. He wanted to be as strong as him one day. But he’d never say this of course. So he was angry at Victor who broke the strong omega just like that._

_Minami was nothing more than a servant. But Yuuri treated him more like a friend and never scolded or looked down on him even if he was of way higher status and had way more power than anyone else. And he was so strong, too, being able to bear every insult thrown at him. He knew he shouldn’t be but he was really angry at his king for hurting his master like that._

_A while later they knocked and Yuuri’s door, Minami holding a tray with some light food for the prince._

_Yuuri called them in and their hearts hurt seeing the blood red and swollen eyes and sad look on the omega. They convinced him to eat and finally Phichit asked the question._

_“Yuuri, what do you want to do now?”_

_The rain prince was quiet. “I saw Victor courting Ivan. I read about it and Victor followed every tradition of courting someone in this country. He never did that with me.” Tears gathered in his eyes and Phichit hugged his friend again, soothing him._

_After Yuuri calmed down again he said: “I’m going to ask him to cancel the engagement.”_

_Stunned silence._

_He continued. “I know the pact was one of us four princes and princesses for the autonomy of our country but I know that he called me here to show him the rain. And I did that already so my part must have been fulfilled. I’ll try to convince him to let me go without endangering my country. I just … don’t know if that will be a good enough argument. But I have to at least try. I don’t really know what else I could say.”_

_He looked up at them with a determined expression. “I know that I’m not beautiful like other omegas and don’t have the same grace, I can be clumsy and I’ve never been to such a formal and high class castle so I must look uncivilized to others but I don’t deserve this!” His eyes became pleading. “I deserve someone who treats me with respect and looks at me as a person. I’m not a war trophy and even if he doesn’t love me I don’t want to live the rest of my life knowing I’m just a representative figure while he enjoys his mistress. I just … just don’t want to be hurt anymore.”_

_Silence. They all stared at him and Yuuri began to fidget nervously under their gazes._

_Then Christophe smiled, grabbing his hand in his and stroking his thump over it._

_“You’re right. You deserve better than this. And I’ll do what I can to help you.”_

_“He’s right! I’m your best friend. And I know you are way too good for him.”_

_“Ha! That idiot king thinks he can just trample over omegas. Then it’ll be time to teach him a lesson!”_

_“I might be just a lowly servant but I promise I’ll help where I can. Gossip spreads the fastest through the servants. So count on me for every kind of information!”_

_Yuuri smiled happily at his friends. “Thank you” he said and smiled._

 

Yuuri knocked on the door and Georgi let him in. Victor looked up in surprise at seeing him but didn’t say anything. Even when he asked Georgi to please them alone. When the butler hesitated Victor just waved him away. They were alone.

“Yuuri, what is it?” He asked and the omega bowed.

“Your majesty, I came here with a request.” He said and the king raised his eyebrow, motioning him to continue.

“I request to cancel the engagement without breaking the pact with my country.”

Victor stared. 

“What brought this up?” he asked.

Yuuri stared at him and sighed. “Your majesty, you don’t really want to marry me, am I right?”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I’m not blind!” Yuuri yelled and balled his fist. He didn’t want to lose control but it started to be too much.

“Victor! I see the way you look at Ivan. The way you light up just by him being at your side and the way you speak his name. I saw you courting him, all your gestures followed the formal courting of this country. I walked in on you bedding him almost every day for the last few days. You love him, not me. We’ll both never be happy if we were to marry and I don’t want that. That’s why” He looked him in the eyes with a pleading look, “Victor, please! I beg of you! Please cancel the engagement, court him officially and let me return to my country. Please! For our all happiness. I don’t want to live the rest of my life knowing I’ll never be enough for my husband and knowing that he has a mistress while being nothing but a war trophy and I don’t want you to be unhappy by marrying me and not the person you love.”

Victor was silent. When he stood up Yuuri felt the atmosphere shift. Suddenly it was heavy with tension and filled with alpha hormones meant to make others submit. The omega shuddered but fought with every fibre of his being against the instinct to submit.

The alpha came closer. With every step he took Yuuri took one back until he hit the wall.

“Cancel the engagement? Well, I could do that of course” He said, voice cold and hard, “But that would mean I would have to attack your country.”

“NO!” Yuuri shouted, “Victor! I’m not stupid! I heard that you originally planned to send me back after I would have called the rain down. And I did. I summoned the rain for you! So why am I still here? You said so yourself that I’m not beautiful and rather bland and I don’t have the grace and allure of Ivan. So please let me go!”

Victor was right in front of Yuuri now, hands beside his head, trapping him.

“Yes, that was my intention in the beginning. But then you started to make me interested. I’m going to keep you to fight of the boredom. So you’re staying here and be my cute war trophy.”

He smirked and stared down at the omega with an arrogant look.

“You’re right. I don’t love you. I don’t think I’ll ever love you. But that’s okay, isn’t it? You’ll be mated with a rather gorgeous and powerful alpha and king, live in luxury and there’s the added bonus that your country will stay save. Even if I were to bed someone else beside you, that wouldn’t even matter. Your only purpose here is to entertain me. And as long as you are still interesting I’ll keep you.”

His smirk vanished and was replaced with a cold glare.

“As long as I don’t see reason for it I won’t send you back. And remember”, he said, eyes blank and dark, “I could burn your country to the ground without much effort. So you better stay here and listen.”

 

Yuuri slammed the door to his door open and closed it with a loud bang, scaring everyone sitting inside.

“Yuuri!” Phichit stood up and hugged his friend, “What happened?”

“He won’t listen to me” he pressed out, clinging to the crown prince.

“What do you mean?” Christophe asked and came closer.

“He said he wouldn’t send me back and threatened to attack my country if I so much try to run away” he said voice flat trying to supress the tears. “And he also said it doesn’t even matter if he were to bed someone. That I’d have no right to complain. That I’m nothing but a war trophy for him.”

“That’s so unfair! Why would he ever say that?” Yurio yelled and Yuuri shrugged.

After Yuuri calmed down he sat next to Phichit.

“What are you going to do now?” Christphe asked.

Yuuri was silent but then a determined expression stole itself onto his face.

“He said for as long as he didn’t see reason for it he wouldn’t send me back.” He looked at his friends. “So if he doesn’t see reason I’m going to make him see them. If he’s asking for a fight, that’s okay with me.”

His eyes glinted.

“I’m not going down that easily. I’m going to fight for my freedom. Even if it’s the last thing I’ll do. I’ll bring him to release me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, another cliff.>D  
> Yeah I know, I'm mean. ^_^"  
> I actually didn't thought I would be able to update this quickly but I was faster than I thought. =)  
> Do you think I made Victor too evil? I hope I can explain his character better in future chapters but for now he's still the asshole. >D  
> Hope you liked it. =)  
> Until next time. =D  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye. =) ^^


	6. Fight for Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> I'm back again. =)  
> Honestly, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. It just doesn't feel complete to me. As if something's missing. But I couldn't figure out what. -.-  
> About how I plan on getting them together, well, that will be a suprise but I can guarantee you, Victor is going to suffer until he can get Yuuri's heart back. =D  
> So let's get started. =)

Yuuri thought long and hard about how he could convince the king to cancel their engagement. It wasn’t really easy to come up with a plan and the alpha seemed to want to punish him by disregarding him completely.

Before Victor was at least subtle enough and tried to not be seen while he cheated and courted the beta but now? Now he showed affection to the noble in public even if the omega was right next to him. To say that it hurt was an understatement. 

The whole castle seemed felt gloomy these days. All servants only talked in hushed tones and ceased to as soon Yuuri entered the room. Everyone seemed to pity him. Even his normally strict teachers didn’t say anything when he was lost in his thoughts again and barely listened to them.

Yuuri however held his head high. He wouldn’t let the king break him and refused to show any kind of emotion about the whole affair. He hid his pain behind a mask and only allowed himself to break when he was alone in his room or in company of his only friends. 

While the servants of the castle were on his side most of the nobles however seemed to support the liaison of the king with the beta. They looked arrogantly and condescending down on the omega every time he had to talk to them and weren’t subtle about their praises for the beta. Many mourned that he wasn’t an omega and that he would be the perfect wife in comparison to the rain prince and tried to get on his good side while excluding the rain prince completely. Victor was very protective of the beta and on those occasions he only smiled at their words, giving Yuuri a warning glare that seemed to say he better be silent while holding his mistress close. 

Yuuri seethed every time. He was more than happy that Christophe, Phichit and Yurio were almost always by his side and that Minami, as his personal servant, was also always close to him.

To distract himself he often helped the servants, even more than before, which brought him many thankful nods from them. But the omega still didn’t come up with ideas.

One day he sat alone in his room, staring at the clear blue sky and was lost in thoughts. Suddenly he spotted the king with his mistress in the garden, them talking excitingly and laughing happily. The alpha had his arms around the others wrists and seemed to explain something about the flowers around them. The black haired prince balled his fists. He knew the king didn’t know shit about flowers and everything he learned about them Yuuri had told and explained him. It was thanks to him that he could impress him!

The prince sighed. He really shouldn’t stare at them like that. He would just make himself all the more angry. So he went back to his task beforehand and stared up at the sky. He suddenly got the urge to feel the air so he opened the window and murmured a few words. The wind rose and brought with him a flood of flower petals and the scent of the sweetest flowers. Yuuri smiled. It somehow felt good to use his abilities like that.

Suddenly he was struck with a brilliant idea. Of course! Why didn’t he think of it sooner! He grinned.

If Victor brought him here because of his magic then because of his magic he will send him away.

Yuuri stood up with way more motivation than in weeks and searched for his friends.

 

The plan was actually quite easy. He would bring chaos to their lives by letting his abilities out, he would use them so much that Victor would be so fed up with it that he would demand Yuuri to leave. It was so easy!

Minami made it his duty to tell him exactly where the king was and if he was alone or not and with whom. Christophe would tell him if there were any important papers he could blow through the room and Phichit would defend him if he let rain pour down in unfavourable moments.

So the days began with Yuuri wreaking havoc in the castle. Every time Victor was on a date with Ivan the omega would hide himself and let the wind blow anything away they prepared and messing up their whole surrounding. It was really satisfying to the pissed face of the king while the beta tried to calm him down.

He called the air around the castle and let it circulated like it wanted. Especially in the king’s office. The mountains of papers, carefully sorted, were blown away through the room and when he felt especially pissed he even opened the window and the papers fly through the gardens.

If there was a gathering with the nobles Yuuri would slip away in the middle of it or just wouldn’t come. The nobles saw it as an act of surrender and used these opportunities to badmouth him even more. But after the nobles finally solidified the idea that Yuuri didn’t come because he was ashamed the rain prince executed his plan.

He called down the ugliest rain he could and made a downpour out of it so that the nobles were caught by surprise and got wet in seconds. No chance of escaping. Only his friends, who knew of the plan, were prepared for it and escaped beforehand. Yuuri did that quite a few times.

Victor cornered him one day angrily and slammed him against the wall in his room, letting his pheromones out and showing how displeased he was. 

“Why are you doing this?!” he asked angrily, eyes cold.

Yuuri smiled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.2 He countered sweetly.

“This. All this! The rain, my dates, my office!”

Now the smile turned into a smirk. “You said I was here for my abilities. It would only be fair to use them before I get rusty, right. It wouldn’t do good if I wouldn’t train them after all. About your dates and office, well, these are unfortunate casualties, something I couldn’t avoid. The maids never complained after all so I don’t see reason to stop.”

It was true. The servants somehow knew of his little revenge and they often waved his concerns away when he apologized for wrecking so much chaos. They knew why he did it and they were all on his side after all. So they only encouraged him to do his best and not let the king do as he liked. He was grateful for their understanding.

“And what was that with the garden party?” Victor snarled and gripped his shoulders so hard that Yuuri knew they would bruise. But he refused to show pain and falter, his inner omega was locked away tight.

“Oh that” Yuuri grinned, “You always said I should entertain them with my rain calling, right? So I did. I called it down to show them what it felt like.”

His grin turned more self-confident.

“You said as long as I stay here you wouldn’t attack my country. So I’m staying here to protect it. While this pact stands you can’t hurt me. Until you think I’m not worth it anymore and send me back without endangering the given autonomy.”

The king let the omega go and turned around.

“Don’t think you’ve won.” He said darkly. “I’m not letting you go, regardless of what you do.”

 

After that it really turned to a tug of war. The king ordered several restrictions to the prince like house arrest where he wasn’t allowed to leave his room or his food got restricted and he only got the barest of meals. More often than not he wasn’t allowed to see his friends and was left alone.

But what he didn’t know was that even though he ordered them to give him the barest of food the maids and servants were given a piece of bread more or another treat which they could hide under their clothes and which they smuggled into the prince’ room.

Minami trained several bird to carry messages so Yuuri could communicate with his friends via papers and got books and other things from them.

But all that didn’t stop the prince from his side. Even though his room was at the other side of the castle his rain surrounded the whole castle and Yuuri always knew how to disrupt the meetings. He controlled the air and sent them through the whole castle just to disrupt the king. The servants were happy enough to tell him where the king currently was and with whom so Yuuri could use his magic to full effect. The omega wasn’t giving up after all. He said he would fight and he had every intention of going through with his intention.

So the days passed with a very pissed king and a smug prince. 

But their fight had to come to an end. 

After Yuuri disrupted once again a party with a heavy downpour and thus threatened a political pact the nobles started to interfere. They pressured the king in giving in and letting the prince go. After all he wasn’t a worthy betrothed for him and did bring more problems with him than he was worth. They wanted him gone or dead but Victor couldn’t and didn’t want to kill him, as angry he made him. Also the pact stated that he couldn’t do anything to the omega and that he was under the protection until different terms were decided. So after much pressuring he had to give in to the complaints and end their war.

Yuuri was called into the king’s office. He saw the dark bags under his eyes and tired body and felt a pang of guilt. Something he quickly tried to ignore.

Victor looked at him with a piercing gaze and then sighed.

“We should stop this” he said, rubbing his temple. Yuuri just rose his eyebrows. Victor looked at him tiredly.

“I give up. You win.”

The omega stared at the king. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“It means” the king grabbed a paper, “that I give in to your terms.” He looked through the document. “I let you return to your country while still granting you autonomy.”

The omega felt his heart skip.

“It’s what you wanted, right?” Victor said and a smile broke out on Yuuri’s face. “Of course” he answered.

Victor looked at him and beckoned him closer. “This is what you have to sign. It states that you are to return to your home country, that it’ll be bestowed with autonomy but also that you are to not participate in a war against us.” Now Yuuri looked confused. The king sighed. 

“It means” he explained, “that you are neutral territory. You are not to participate as our enemy’s and that we in exchange leave you alone.” The prince nodded. With a flourish he signed the contract and all was over. Suddenly he didn’t know what to say anymore. It was strange being here.

The king looked him in the eyes and said with an indifferent voice: “You are now officially not my fiancé anymore. You can do as you please. You should pack your bags and go. And” now he grinned, “I’m sorry but you have to think how to get home on your own. You came here without any help so you should be able to do it again, right?”

Yuuri deadpanned at that but sighed. He should have known it. A last try to rile him up.

“That’s okay” he answered, “I’ll do it somehow.” With that he turned around. Before he reached the door however he turned around once more, bowed and smiled at him. “It was a pleasure meeting you, your majesty. I hope you’ll be able to be together with the love of your life and I’ll pray for your happiness.”

Before Victor could say anything in response the door already closed.

 

The rest of the day was spent with packing and saying good byes to all his friends and servants. Minami bowled his eyes out and Phichit didn’t want to let him go. 

“You have to visit my country someday, okay? Promise me!” and Yuuri did. 

Yurio was subdued and didn’t want to even say good bye but Yuuri kneeled down and patted his head. “You don’t have to look like that. I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” Yuuri smiled, “And I did promise you a bracelet, didn’t I? I’ll make sure you’ll get one of the best in our whole country so you don’t have to worry about your heat anymore, okay? And I’ll write you, promise. So don’t look so sad anymore, okay?”

Yurio finally looked up. Then hugged him. “Promise we see each other again!” he said with a tear-stricken voice and the omega higged back. “Of course” he whispered.

Christophe hugged him for one last time and helped him onto his horse. “You sure you don’t need someone to accompany you to the port town?” he asked worriedly and Yuuri shook his head. “I made it once and I’ll make it again. Thanks for worrying but I’ll be fine!” So he put on his hood from his cape and made sure his belongings wouldn’t fall.

His whole friends waved after him until they couldn’t see him anymore. From a window in the castle the king watched after him with an indescribable face.

 

A week later Yuuri finally arrived at the port. He breathed in the salty air and smiled. Now he only had to find a ship which would bring him to his country.

But fate had other plans for him. When he woke up the next morning in his bed at the Inn with Mara and Lily the father came in and gave her a letter. 

“A bird brought it earlier. Your name was on it.” He said and Yuuri looked confused.

When he opened the letter and read it his eyes widened and his hands trembled.

“That can’t be true” he mumbled and stared at the paper in shock. The family looked at him confused. 

“Is everything okay?” Lily asked and Yuuri shook his head. It was a letter from Minami.

_Yuuri-sama, there was a coup d’état. The king, Christophe-sama and Phichit-sama and others from the king’s fraction are in the dungeons now and held prisoner. The mistress Ivan was a traitor. Please help._

Yuuri could feel something inside him shattering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I'm really not happy with this chapter. -.-  
> And it's getting on my nerves but I don't know what else to add. -.-  
> Anyway, I hope you still like it. =)  
> I wish you all a happy new year and hope you'll have a great start. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye =) ^^


	7. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Sorry for not updating earlier. ^_^"  
> For those who follow my other stories might know that I completed one of them and I spend the last few days thinking about their ending. And then I was swept up because I planned a series with it. -.-  
> But don't worry! I have this arc planned out in my head and I'll definitely continue this story, so don't worry. =D  
> Unfortunately I'm not satisfied with this chapter. -.-  
> I think my head is still in my Assassination on Ice mode so it didn't turned out like I wanted to. -.-  
> But I still hope you like it. =)  
> So, have fun. =)

Yuuri couldn’t remember much the last few days. The only thought he had inside his head were ‘hurry’. He barely rested and forced himself to move. The thought alone that his friends were inside a prison, helpless and in chains let him forget everything else.

After five days he could finally see the palace. He hid his horse and crept closer, trying to think of a way to get inside without being seen and saving them. When it was dark he used his powers to climb over the wall where he knew there weren’t many soldiers and he crept inside. 

Yuuri thought about how to free them when he remembered Minami. Minami wasn’t a close servant to the king, maybe he was still free! With this he sneaked around, hoping to find him. It wasn’t easy to evade all soldiers but he knew the castle and all its secret passages so he knew which ways were the best. He was inside a shaft, leading inside the kitchen and he had luck! There, on one of the stoves he found his former servant! Now to attract his attention …

Yuuri used a small pebble and let it flow to him, hitting his head. The servant rubbed his head and looked around in confusion when he spotted the prince. The blonde was about to say something but the black haired motioned him to be quiet and meet up outside. Yuuri crept back and the two hid themselves inside a closet in an empty room, not wanting to risk being found out.

“Yuuri-sama! I’m so glad you’re alright!” Minami exclaimed happily and Yuuri just nodded.

“Where are the others?” He asked and Minami looked down.

“They’re in the deepest dungeons. I sometimes bring food down to them.” He answered meekly and Yuuri nodded.

“We have to save them” Yuuri said but Minami shook his head. 

“But how?” he asked and the black haired thought for a moment.

“Ready some horses or a carriage” he commanded, “Meet up with us in three hours. Pack some food and some other things for travelling. Try to get away from the soldiers. Do you think you can do that without them noticing?”

The blonde looked at him for a moment and then nodded in resolution. “You can count on me!”

Yuuri smiled. “Then let’s go!”

 

Rescuing them was harder than he thought. First he had to find them. Thanks to Minami he knew at least where they were but when he finally arrived there he had to face the soldiers. They didn’t see him but they were armed and Yuuri knew even if he would win against them, they would know he was back. And that couldn’t happen. So he needed a distraction.

Hiding beside a corner Yuuri called the air and commanded the flow, wreaking havoc outside and alarming the guards, luring them away. Smirking he waited until they were out of sight until he slipped behind the door, looking around frantically. The first few cells were empty but he could see some movements in the back. 

The prince practically jumped there and looked inside. He beamed. “Phichit-kun! Chris!” he called and the two people inside looked up, surprise adorning their faces.

“Yuuri!” The prince jumped up and ran to him. The other noble followed.

“Yuuri! What are you doing here? I thought you were on your way home?” Chris asked and Yuuri shook his head. 

“I was already at the port, waiting for a ship but then Minami send me a letter, telling me roughly what happened. So I came back to save you.” He explained and the two smiled.

The black haired looked around. “You don’t really know where the keys are, right?” he asked and Phichit shook his head. Chris sighed. 

“The guards always keep them with them. So that they can’t be stolen.” He looked concerned at him. “So how do you plan on freeing us?” he asked and Yuuri smiled. He touched the bars and grinned at the two.

“Something like that won’t stop me. Step back.” He commanded and they obeyed, albeit quite confused.

Yuuri closed his eyes and murmured a few words. The bars were cut through and fell shattering to the ground. The cut was clean and looked like a sharp sword sliced them easily, as if they were nothing more than soft butter.

The prince opened his eyes and smiled. Then he saw the chains on their hands and ankles. Frowning he looked up and said: “Don’t move” before with another wave of air he cut them open, letting the chains fall to the ground.

The two smiled. “I didn’t know you could do that” Phichit exclaimed excitingly and rubbed his now free but sore wrists.

“Thanks a lot. You have no idea how good this feels” Chris sighed and Yuuri smiled.

“Is there someone else here?” He asked and the two looked at each other in worry. 

“The king should be down the hall?” They answered and the rain prince nodded, running with the two following him.

On their way they found Georgi inside a cell, looking haggard and burned out. He was more than surprised when he saw the rain prince freeing him but followed them nonetheless.

Suddenly, when they passed a cell they could hear a loud surprised cry. Yuuri stopped and turned around, looking. His eyes widened. His gaze fell onto a small boy, wrists and ankles shackled just like the adults, looking worn and angry, but when his eyes fell onto the rain prince hope lighted in his green orbs. The omega ran to his cell.

“Yurio! Why are you here?” Yuuri asked worriedly and the little noble just shook his head.

“They didn’t like how my grandpa and me protested so they threw us in here. Are you here to save us?” he asked hopefully and the rain prince nodded.

“Step back!” He told the small boy and he obeyed. With one wave of his hand the bars fell to the ground and with another wave the boy was freed from his shackles. Yuuri examined them worriedly but the blond shook his head.

“Grandpa first! You have to free grandpa!” He yelled and Yuuri followed him to the back where an old man sat, eyes opened in wonder, shackled just like his grandson.

“Grandpa! Yuuri is here to save us! He can use the wind and free us. Hurry up and let him cut your chains!” The blonde urged the old man and still in a daze he held out his hands. With another wave they were cleanly cut and he was free.

Chris and Phichit came closer, helping the old man onto his feed, supporting the aging noble.

“Thank you so much, your highness” he said, turning to the rain prince but he just shook his head.

“We have to find the king and then get out of here” he said and held Yurio close to him. The blonde just growled.

“We should just let him rot! I told him that his mistress was nothing more than a snake but he wouldn’t listen. Look what happened! I was right!” the boy seethed but the black haired put a hand on his head. 

“He’s still the king. I bet he didn’t know that or that would have never happened. We should take him with us.” Yuuri said and ran down the corridor.

The last cell didn’t have bars like the rest but a thick heavy and wooden door with a small window, drowning the room inside in darkness. The omega didn’t hesitate to cut it open, let it fall down in two parts. 

When Yuuri entered he had to cover his nose. Inside the room was filled with the aroma of desperate and distressed alpha, almost overwhelming him. Yuuri supressed a shudder and looked around frantically. There!

On the wall, chained to the ground sat a man with short silver hair. Yuuri would recognize it everywhere! He ran closer and kneeled down, touching his face gently. 

At the touch the king lifted his head and Yuuri felt his insides cramp. Those beautiful blue orbs were filled with sadness, desperation and designation, they had given up.

It took a while for the alpha to realize the person sitting before him and his eyes lightened up with recognition.

“Yuuri?” He mumbled in disbelief, not believing that he was here.

“Yes, your majesty. It’s me” Yuuri answered, “We have to get out of here.”

At that the king hung his head and smiled bitterly. “How? We don’t have a chance. I was betrayed by the person I love. Everything was just played. What’s the point in trying to flee now? It’s not like it matters anymore. I bet no one cares anyway.”

Hearing those words made the rain prince incredibly angry. “Victor!” He yelled and forced him to look him in the eyes, “Don’t you _dare_ say that it doesn’t matter! You may have been a _terrible_ fiancé and he might have betrayed you but you are _still_ king! The people of the country _need_ you! You build your reign up from scratch! So don’t you dare abandon your position, understand?! I’ll help you escape, then you’ll think of a plan to claim back your throne and _solve_ this whole disaster! So toughen up! Are you an alpha or not?!”

The rain prince let him go and stood up. The king was so surprised that he still looked at him. Yuuri continued: “I may not know anything about politics but even I can tell that you’re a good king. And maybe I can’t help you with paperwork or something like that but” he looked at him with determination, “I’m going to borrow you my strength for as long as you need. I know that even though I might not be the perfect omega, my abilities are perfect for this current situation.”

Yuuri stepped back and raised his hand and with a wave the chains were sliced open, freeing the king. The alpha stared at his now free wrists in wonder and then up at the omega. Yuuri held his hand up, waiting. The silver haired smiled weakly and grabbed it, letting him help him stand up. They run outside where the rest already waited.

They all nodded at the king or, in Yurio’s case, growled at him before they turned around to Yuuri.

“And? We’re free now. How do we escape?” Chris asked and Yuuri nodded.

“I asked Minami for help. He’ll prepare horses or a carriage and is probably already waiting for us. I know a few secret passages to get out of here, but we have to be careful. Smuggling a group outside is harder than just sneaking around as one person.” Yuuri explained and they all nodded following him.

There were many instances where they were almost spotted but Yuuri was always able to distract them using his magic and finally they stood outside in front of a wall.

“Any idea of how to climb it?” Phichit asked. “Maybe the younger ones can somehow get up but Lord Plisetsky is too old. He could never do it.”

The old man nodded, then shook his head. “Leave me behind. I’ll just hinder you”he said and bowed in front of Yuuri. “Your highness, please take care of my grandson. I’ll stay behind and distract them.”

The blonde clung to his grandfather and shook his head. “NO! No! You’ll be coming with us! We won’t leave you behind!” But the old man shook his head. 

“Yuratchka, listen to me. You’ll have to escape. You can’t let yourself be captured. Listen to his highness and don’t make a fuss now!” the old noble tried to console him but the blonde just shook his head harder, thick tears falling down his angelic face. 

With desperate eyes he turned to Yuuri and clung to him. “You’ll do it, right? We can bring him with us! You can use your magic somehow! You can cut bars made of iron so you can save grandpa, too! Say that you can do it!”

Chris and Phichit tried to console the young noble but he wouldn’t listen. Yuuri closed his eyes and thought how they could solve this when he finally sighed.

“I could try” he said and everyone turned to him, Yurio with hopeful eyes. “I could try to lift him up. If the rest could climb the tree and get on the wall by themselves I can try and lift him u with my magic. It won’t be easy but that’s our best bet.”

The old noble tried to protest but Yurio was already dragging him to the old tree, motioning for the rest to follow. Without another choice they sneaked there and tried to climb it as best as they could. Chris and Georgi had some problems but with the rest helping they soon stood on top of the wall. Yuuri told the others to wait with stretched hands before he closed his eyes and ordered the air to flow right under the man, lifting him up slowly. It was hard because he had to be careful and the noble wasn’t the most light person Yuuri knew. But somehow Chris and Georgi could lift him up and they stood on top of the wall.

“What now?” Phichit asked and Yuuri answered. “We jump.” They all stared at him as if he was crazy. 

“Yuuri, with all due respect, you do realize we’re several meters up the ground, right?” Chris deadpanned and Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. 

“I know. That’s why I said to jump.” Without waiting for the others je sprang himself and used the wind to cushion it so that he landed on his feet without problem. He looked up and waited before they finally conceded and held each other’s hand, waiting for Yuuri to get ready. 

The omega closed his eyes and called another wave of air, letting it circulate right in front of him, waiting for it to be strong enough to cushion their fall. Then he nodded. He could see some closing their eyes before jumping and Yuuri gave the air another push so they would land safely.

When they were on the ground some collapsed in sheer shock. “I’m too old for this” the old noble heaved and his grandchild grinned. 

“I thought it was fun” he laughed but they didn’t have time to dwell. Yuuri forced them to move and they ran to a forest, outside the palace.

They could make out a waving blonde servant with a carriage with two horses.

“Minami!” Yuuri called and the blonde beamed. 

“I could sneak food and a few blankets outside and was able to steal this carriage with two horse.” He answered and seemed to sparkle, “Yuuri-sama, you were able to free everyone?” 

The omega nodded. “Thank you.”

The blonde blushed, seemingly beaming in pride at being thanked. “It was my pleasure” he said and was ready to turn around but Yuuri stopped him.

“Going back now would be too dangerous. You should come with us” he commanded but the blonde seemed unsure. Georgi encouraged the rain prince. “He’s right. If you go back now it would only rais suspicion, especially when they find out that we escaped.”

The beta blushed again and nodded. Yuuri turned to the king.

“Where should we go?” he asked and the king thought for a moment. 

“Lord Yakov Feltsman is our best option. He was always loyal to me and I’m sure he’ll help us. From what I heard he refused to accept the boycott and retreated to his estate in the north.” He answered and the omega nodded.

They all climbed into the carriage, Minami and Georgi deciding to drive.

Inside Yuuri sat next to Victor on the window, fatigue finally catching up with him after almost a week with barely resting. His eyes dropped but he forced himself to keep them open. He was the only one who could stand a chance if they would be followed and if he fell asleep now …

“Rest” the king commanded and Yuuri looked at him in confusion. “You’re tired, right? You look like you’d drop at any given moment. I’ll wake you if something’s happening.”

Yuuri looked around and they all just smiled at him. The rain prince smiled back and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window, drifting off to sleep in mere seconds.

 

When he woke up again the sun was already high in the sky, shining through the window right in his face. Yuuri looked around in confusion before he remembered where he was and sat up in panic. Then he realized a blanket spread over him and him lying flat on the bank of the carriage. 

He stood up and exited it, looking around in confusion. They were in the middle of a forest, air fresh and cold. He found his companions at a clearing, sitting and talking and he came closer, greeting them. They smiled when they saw him being awake and Phichit moved up to make place for his friend. The black haired smiled gratefully at him and thanked Chris when he offered him water and food.

After a while Chris stood up, excusing himself with wanting to walk a little before they would continue and Yuuri followed him. When they were out of earshot he turned to the blonde.

“Chris, what exactly happened?” he asked and the blonde sighed. 

“I knew this question would come.” He looked torn and smiled bitterly at him, “But I guess you deserve the truth.”

 

_The first three days after Yuuri left the castle was quieter than usual. The servants got used to the prince and his ability to make everyone laugh and brighten the room with just a simple smile. Him leaving meant the castle turning blank again._

_Chris especially missed his new friend. He always liked him and his demeanour even if he wasn’t the typical omega everyone expected. Or it was exactly because he wasn’t typical. Yuuri was unique in his own way and the alpha noble liked that._

_But on the fourth day everything changed. He was talking with Phichit about trading agreements when suddenly soldiers stormed the room, arresting both of them and forcing them to the throne room. Inside they were greeted with an unbelievable sight._

_Forced on his knees was King Victor, right in front of the throne where his mistress Ivan was sitting, smiling cruelly down at him. The two newcomers where also forced to kneel right in front of him, his head pressed down._

_A few nobles, which Chris recognized as the ones from the opposite faction stood next to the beta, smirking in triumph._

_The beta stood up, addressing the king. “You know, it really wasn’t easy playing my part. You touching me disgusted me. But I had to endure. It was so easy to make you fall in love with me, you have no idea. Just playing the sweet innocent being and tricking you into thinking you could trust me.” He laughed. “I was scared for a moment because of this foreign bumpkin of a prince but you ended it yourself. I didn’t even have to worry. The nobles where always on my side and it was so easy to execute our plan. I distracted you and you were a poodle in my hands.”_

_“Why?” the king asked, voice desperate. Chris looked up and saw the broken look on his face, feeling hurt for his friend. His scent was distressed and the whole room was a mix between satisfaction and hurt scents._

_The beta sneered. “Why? Your reign stripped us nobles from many our rights. You undermined our power and stripped us of our privileges. Of course we wouldn’t let it happen! We’ve been planning for years now. They all hoped I’d present as an omega so I could charm you more easily and control you” He smirked again, “But acting like one was enough to make you fall for me.”_

_The alpha king hung his head. “I love you. Don’t you feel anything for me?”_

_The mistress laughed out loud. “Feel anything? Don’t mock me!” He looked at him in pure hate. “You disgust me. You and your face, flaunting with your power and thinking you were something special. You’re just the bastard son of a whore! I loathed how you touched me as if we were mates, I felt repulsed at you offering to mark me and courted me. But I had to endure. All so we could execute our plans. You’re nothing to me. Your heart? Keep it. No one really loves you anyway. You drive anyone away with you just being you. Everyone hates you and wants you gone.”_

_The traitor waved his hands and the guards brought them to prison._

 

“I’ve never seen him this hurt before” Chris said and sighed. Yuuri looked down in worry.

“You’re right, he looked really down when I freed him.” He looked up. “Is there a way to help him?”

The alpha stared at the omega before he broke out laughing. Yuuri was confused. Why would he laugh?

After Chris calmed down, he grinned. “He dumped you, remember? He cheated on you and let you go after more or less tormenting you for weeks. Ad now you’re back telling me you want to help him?”

Yuuri blushed but nodded. Of course! He knew that the king broke his heart and played with him but he would never want him to be hurt like that. Even after all that he didn’t deserve to be treated like that. No one did.

“I know it sounds stupid after everything that happened” he defended, “But that doesn’t mean Victor’s a bad person. We had our differences but this whole thing isn’t just about me. It’s about everyone. The whole country is dependent on him and he might be a bad fiancé but he is a good king. They all rely on him. And it’s still our duty as human beings to help him.”

Chris smiled. “You’re really one of a kind. It’s a shame he let you go. But you’re right. We have to do what we think it’s right. And the king didn’t cleanse the government to just let if fall back like that.”

The omega beamed. “So you’re helping?” The blonde nodded. 

“Of course. I won’t let them do as they like. And Victor is still my friend. We’ve known each other for long enough now. We’ll make it.”

The two smiled at each other and returned to the others who were already packing up, getting ready for moving.

Yuuri saw Victor looking at them but dismissed it as nothing and climbed into the carriage after Chris who held a hand open for him.

After another few hours they finally arrived.

“There!” Minami shouted, “I can see the estate!”

Curiously the rain prince looked outside and stared at the big building, massive and old, but strong with its stone walls and construction. Yuuri knew the real fight started now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm ... somehow I'm not happy with it. Seriously, somehow it feels like half of it is missing. -.-  
> But I still hope you like it. =)  
> I have an exam next week so I don't have time to write but after thursday I have one less so less studying. =)  
> Wish me luck for it. -.-  
> So until next time. =D  
> And remember, kudos and comments make me very happy. =D  
> Bye =D ^^


	8. Power of the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> I'm sorry for uploading so late. But I had two exams yesterday and had to study for them. I didn't have much time for anyting else and ran on one hour sleep yesterday so I kind of collapsed into bed as soon as I could. I had in general very little sleep the last days and ran on like 3-4 hours sleep max on one day. When I wasn't studying I was eating or sleeping so I didn't really have time to write. I have3 exams coming up next week so I won't be able to upload until end of next week either. I allowed myself one free day today because I felt really bad for not updating for so long so I decided to write the new chapter. I wanted to make it longer but somehow it ended up short like that again. I hope you not dissapointed with it. So have fun. =)

Three days after their arrival at the estate of Lord Yakov Feltsman and they were still planning. Realizing that the traitors in the castle seized control over the military power there they knew they had to fight to retrieve the power back. Yakov explained that they would have to gather the armies of all their allies they had from the nobles and then probably go into a war if they wanted to win. 

Yuuri himself had finally recovered from the heavy use of his powers. Even though he was used to using them so much and he knew he could do way more it did take its toll on him after he barely slept and rest for over a week. Now he was finally up again and felt his energy surge through him.

The old noble was at first very wary of him. After all Yuuri did remember disrupting their garden parties a few weeks back but after he heard what he did it seemed he accepted him.

“For all it is worth” the old man said the second day they arrived and suddenly bowed. The omega was startled when he saw the proud alpha bow his head to someone like him. “I am grateful that you saved his majesty.”

The black haired smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek at that. “It’s no big deal” he answered, “I did want to save my friends and I couldn’t just leave him there. All disputes aside he is a really good king and the people depend on him. I had to save him, if just because of the people of the country.”

The alpha nodded. “It was still a very noble thing of you to do. After all he did you weren’t obligated to do anything but you still went back and saved him. And exposed yourself to great danger. I’m, no, the country is indebted to you.”

Yuuri smiled. He knew he didn’t have to and he still didn’t forgive Victor for what he did to him but … he had to think of the country. Thus was the duty of the royalty. They had to think of what was best for their country. And even though he was practically a foreign person and even a foreign prince he still had friends and lived with them. He felt a sense of duty to them.

The omega didn’t really participate in the battle strategy so he was mostly strolling through the gardens and the castle and helping the servants if he could. Yurio was at his side more often than not because his grandfather was one of the people helping with the plans and sometimes Yuuri would call the rain for him. He called down sparkling drops of water who seemed like falling light, much to the enjoyment of the child.

He got to know Lady Baranovskaya, the wife of Lord Feltsman and was actually quite intimidated. She was one scary alpha woman after all. But she also thanked him for saving their king and congratulated him on his task. Not that he needed it but it was nice to hear it.

Currently he was walking through the gardens, relaxing when he spotted the king. Yuuri felt dread rising. As much as he helped and rescued him he always had some company acting as a puffer between them. He wasn’t really keen on being alone with him.

But unfortunately before he could run away without being detected the alpha king spotted and called out to him just as he turned around. Great! Just what he needed!

“Yuuri! Please wait!” he yelled and grabbed his wrist. The black haired froze. Maybe he should have taken a stroll through the other garden after all.

“… What do you need?” the omega asked without turning around.

“I” the king seemed to fiddle for words before he pressed out, “I never got the chance to thank you for what you did. You didn’t have to but you still came and saved me. So … thank you.”

They both fell silent before Yuuri turned around. “I didn’t do it for you” he said and looked at him with a calculating gaze, “But for the country. We’re both part of royalty so I know what duty lays on your shoulders. I didn’t save you out of pity or because I want to get back together with you but because I know this country needs you as their ruler. I did spend some time with the common people and I heard you turned this country into a great one. I can resent you as much as I want but that still won’t change the fact that you’re an incredible king. I won’t take you away from the country. And if you still plan to repay me then man the fuck up and start acting like the king you’re supposed to be!”

Victor stared at him with eyes Yuuri couldn’t understand but nodded, averting his eyes and admitted: “You’re right. I was really out of sorts. I … I did forget about all that because I was heartbroken. I fell in love with Ivan over a year ago and I never suspected anything. So realizing he only used me and turning out to be a traitor really blinded me.”

The black haired sighed and looked at him in question. “If you loved him way before you even met me, why setting up the whole engagement?” he asked in bewilderment. He saw the king wincing at the reminder.

“I don’t know what drove me to do it. It wasn’t like I could marry him, with him being a male beta and all and your country’s secret power felt interesting so I thought this was the best way of seeing that first hand.” He shook his head, eyes still averted in shame, smiling bitterly, “I didn’t expect you being like you are. I expected someone who would cave after being threatened for a bit. I expected a sheltered prince. But I didn’t expect for you to be this amazing. Again, I’m really sorry I hurt you like that.”

The black haired looked him over and realized that Victor was sincere in his apology. He sighed. “I still won’t forgive you and I don’t really know if I ever will but as it is right now I have to look past it. We have a throne to reclaim after all.”

The alpha stared at him in confusion. “So you’ll stay?” he asked hopefully and the omega shrugged, this time it was him averting his eyes.

“I’ll stay for as long as you need me. I’m just one person and I don’t really know much about battle strategies but I’ll try to help where I can. Even if it’s just first-aid and I’m actually pretty weak I’m sure I can do at least something.” He answered, blushing slightly. It’s true after all. Even though he hated the stereotypes of second genders it never changed the fact that he was terrible at fighting. He even unlocked his powers later than his siblings and cousins.

Victor smiled with an indescribable look in his eyes.

 

“The capital has more or less 50 thousand soldiers under his command. I have maybe 10 thousand. In sheer numbers we’ll lose. However, in about five days reinforcement from other will come and we just might have enough to beat them.” Yakov explained in the evening when they all sat together for supper. 

Lord Plisetsky hummed. “So we’ll just have to persist for five more days? Do you still we’ll make it?” he asked and looked at him in question.

“We have to” interrupted the king. After his talk with Yuuri he seemed more determined but the omega wasn’t so sure about it. Maybe it was just his imagination.

Chris shook his head. “It will still be a big gamble” he said. “We were able to delay them from finding out we’re here for so long now. But how much longer can we do it? They’re bound to realize that we’re here and they’ll be knocking on our doors in no time.”

Yakov nodded grimly. “I know. But we don’t have another choice for now. It’s all we have.”

The mood turned more darkly now and Yuuri didn’t dare to look up from his food. He glanced at the others and noticed that even Yurio, as small as he was, realized the grim situation they were in. So they all didn’t say anything and just ate in silence.

 

Two more days passed without anything happening and the omega hoped that it would stay like that. However, not long after breakfast a guard ran into the hall where they all were in in pure panic.

“Mylord! They are here!” he screamed and it didn’t need much for everyone to understand what it meant.

They all sprang up in panic. “Why are they here this early?” Yakov seethed, “I didn’t expect them at least for another day or two!”

“It was probably Lord Rachnoff’s thinking. He was always a quick strategist” Lord Plisetsky answered grimly. 

Victor sprang up. “How many men do we have?” he asked and the nobles shook their head. “We’re at 20 thousand at most. They have more than double the manpower we have. The sky would have to break in two for us to still win” Lord Feltsman answered and gripped his glass angrily. The mood was tense. They all knew that they had lost. 

Yuuri racked his brain. What could he do? He promised he would help and he knew he could. But how?

Suddenly he sprang up. “That’s it!” he yelled, drawing everyone’s gaze at him. Of course! Break the sky in two! Not literally but he _could_ help after all.

“What’s wrong?” Chris asked and stared at him in bewilderment.

At sensing everyone’s gaze at him he shrunk a little to himself, feeling really small but he knew he had to say it.

“I may not be able to fight them all but maybe I can delay them for a bit” he answered. Lord Feltsman raised an eyebrow at that.

“Your highness, with all due respect but I doubt one person can delay an army of 50 thousand man.” He said and Yuuri shrugged.

“We could at least try, don’t you think?” he said. 

“How would you even do that?” the old lord asked again.

Yuuri scratched his head sheepishly. “This is the sun kingdom, right? They don’t know a real downpour. I think it will be hard drawing it out but if we can surprise them with my rain calling they would have to format again and this might buy us some time.”

They all stared at him in confusion. “Do you really thing you can do it?” Phichit asked his friend and Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. 

“I got used to this atmosphere long ago and don’t have any problems in calling the rain without tiring out. So I don’t see a problem with trying something like that.” He said.

Lord Plisetsky looked at him and finally nodded. “We don’t really have another choice” he said and they all nodded in agreement.

“Everything we can do is try, really” Chris said. 

They all rode out onto a cliff from where they could see the army approach really fast. They were way too close.

Yurio had refused to be left behind and rode out with them. He was now clutching to Yuuri in fear. “Do you really think you can do it?” he asked and Yuuri just patted his head.

“I can at least try” he answered and told him to step back. After he made sure they were all safely behind him he breathed in deeply and raised his voice and closed his eyes.

He concentrated and could feel it. The air around him, the sky and all its wonders and Yuuri reached out to it. Praying that it will answer him. Asking for it to respond to him. And it did.

Clouds rose and gathered, getting heavier and heavier by the second until they were ready to burst in a big downpour. Thunder growled over them and he could feel the electric gathering, ready to discharge their energy.

When he deemed it enough he raised his arms and let the sky break. The rain poured down, heavy and hard, burying everything under it. Thunder growled over and over again, lighting striking down and destroying everything it touched, leaving huge craters on the ground. The wind howled, sweeping everything with it and leaving a path of destruction.

Yuuri raised a wall of air around them to protect himself and his friends from any possible harm, just feeling soft drops falling down but nothing more. Outside of it he let the sky rage, letting the heaven’s cry of war fall over the army. From outside it looked like the gods decided to join the war and raged themselves. The picture was one of the youngest judgement. Pure destruction and raw power. A storm they never thought they would ever witness.

“’I’m pretty weak my ass’!” Chris yelled and stared at the caster with newfound respect.

“What terrifying power!” Yakow stated and looked at the young prince in awe. 

“I’ve never seen something like this. Is that the power of the royal family of the Rain kingdom?” Lord Plisetsky asked fearfully and hugged an awed but also terrified Yurio close.

Phichit grinned with a hint of fear. “I always knew Yuuri was amazing but this! This right here? That’s defying everything.”

Victor just stared at him in wonder.

Yuuri himself started to lose control. He was still conscious enough to realize it. It has been such a long time since he let this much power out and he knew he had to seize it in before it could get much worse. But his power was starting to drag his mind with him. He couldn’t hold it much longer! He had to stop it now before he lost control! He could feel his limiter gems around his neck and around his wrist trying to control the immense power he was emitting but he could feel them nearing their limits. They were close to breaking!

So he used all his remaining energy and forced the power down. It felt like trying to put a lid over a bottle close to bursting but he had to! He had to force its energy down and stop the destruction before it could get any worse. It was already harder to call this much rain because of the dry atmosphere and even if he had great stamina, it was running dry real quick.

So with one last push he bottled his magic back up. From outside his song slowed down, calming now while the thunder and lightning stopped, the air became nothing more than a soft caress and the rain became softer until it was nothing more than a soft drizzle before stopping completely.

It was silent. They all just witnessed the immense power the omega prince displayed and were to same parts awed and terrified. When they looked at the men Yuuri tried to hold back they could see them retreating as fast as they could, their formation ruined and all traces of fight left, they were nothing but frightened men in face of this incredible power. They could understand it. For what they still couldn’t believe the might the prince wielded.

Utter destruction. It wasn’t just holding back anymore, no, Yuuri utterly destroyed them! 50 thousand men could do nothing but give up faced with the prospect of meeting this. They had won. Without even having to face them with their own soldiers on the battlefield they had won. It wouldn’t take much now. They just had to march in to the capital and reclaim the throne. One man had defeated them all.

Yuuri suddenly fell to his knees, supporting himself with his arms when he breathed hard. He was utterly exhausted. He used so much energy and power he was completely drained.

“Yuuri!” Phichit and Yurio were the first to recover and ran to their friend, kneeling down in worry.

“Are you all right?” the prince asked and Yuuri smiled tiredly. 

“I didn’t think I would have to use so much power on them. It was harder than I thought.” He heaved out. “Do you think it delayed them?”

“Delayed?” Yakov asked incredulously, “You didn’t _delay_ them, you utterly _destroyed_ them. You just won a war all by yourself!”

The other lord shook his head. “I knew that you were powerful. But I didn’t realize how much. That is some incredible power you have.”

Yuuri smiled at them, clearly exhausted. “It’s been a while since I used that and I’m glad I could stop it before I completely lost control. I forgot how tiring it could be.”

His whole body gave out and he fell to the ground, breathing hard. 

“Yuuri! Are you all right? What’s wrong?” Phichit asked and looked at him in concern. The omega just smiled.

“I just need a little rest and I’ll be up again. Just … give me a minute or two.” He answered and grinned reassuringly at Yurio. The child stared at him worryingly but also with clear amazement in his eyes.

Suddenly he was scooped up. When Yuuri looked up he could see Victor carrying him bridal style. If he weren’t so tired he would have stuttered and turned red in pure embarrassment but currently he was way too tired to care so he just closed his eyes and let his body rest. He knew he deserved it.

He could feel himself being pulled onto a horse and his back being pressed onto a warm chest. The soft gallop of the horses paired with his own exhausted body forced him to sleep. The last thought before he lost consciousness however was at how good Victor smelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're almost back in the capital where they will face the traitor once more. =)  
> I hoe you like the chapter. =)  
> I'm still a little sleep deprived so it didn't end up as well as I would have liked but I still you like it. =)  
> But seriously, who decides to put up 2 exams on once day? -.-  
> So until next time. ... After the next big block of exams. -.-  
> Hope you like it. =D  
> And remember, kudos and comments make me very happy. =D


	9. Taking back the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm ... hi?  
> Oh, I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorryy for not updating in so long. I was really busy with real life, university took up my whole life. Especially the last 2 weeks. I almost lived in the library to study there and had really little sleep. We had 2 exams yesterday and today and I'm runng again on 2 hours of sleep. But I felt soooo bad about not updating in so long. So I sucked it up and wrote the next part. Again, I'm really sorry and I really don't know what else to say.
> 
> This chapter isn't very long and not good at all. But I hope you have at least a little bit satisfaction from it. So ... have fun?

When Yuuri finally woke up it was to a soft feeling. He turned around and buried his face in the soft pillow under him, snuggling into it and sighing contently. He was about to return to the blissful sleep when he suddenly remembered what exactly happened. Now he sat up and was about to jump out of the bed (bed? Since when was he in a bed?) when a wave of dizziness hit him. So he fell back and rubbed his temple and groaned in frustration.

Suddenly the door opened and Minami came inside. When he saw that the prince was awake he started to beam.

“Yuuri-sama!” he cheered, “You are awake!”

The servant came closer and poured him a glass of water which he omega downed greedily. The cool liquid felt good. Great even.

Yuuri smiled and Minami sighed in relief. “Your highness. Everyone was so worried about you.”

The beta grinned and filled him in on everything. Yuuri had been asleep for almost a whole day. Shocking but not really surprised. He knew his body and if he remembered correctly, he used a big amount of power. No wonder he was unconscious for this long.

And apparently the others were preparing their own troupes now to march into the capital and reclaim the throne. They would be ready in the morning. From what he now knew was that he really did most of the work. Willingly or not. But he really went overboard. 

But Yuuri was thinking. As far as he remembered, he felt really safe after collapsing. Something he shouldn’t have felt. Then he remembered. Victor’s smell! Yuuri could recall the calming smell which engulfed him and calmed him! Victor practically scented him! The omega knew it was wrong and his brain fought his inner omega down which rejoiced at the note of an alpha scenting him, marking him! No, that was not okay! He was not Victor’s mate and never would be and he needed to stop now before it escalated.

After a while Minami ordered him to rest while he informed his friends that he was finally awake.

It didn’t take long until the door opened for the second time and a small body jumped onto his bed, hugging him and grinning like a maniac.

“Youre _finally_ awake! You slept forever!” Small Yurio said and Yuuri just laughed and ruffled his hair.

Phichit and Christophe came closer and sat next to his bed. They smiled and looked relieved. 

“Thank the gods you are fine” Christophe started and sighed. “That was incredible yesterday. I still can’t believe you did that.”

Phichit laughed. “You gave us the shock of our life!”

Yurio grinned. “That was sooo cool!”

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and scratched his nose. “You act like you’ve never seen me using my rain-calling before.”

The two older laughed. “Yes we have. But they aren’t normally this extreme.”

After a while Yuuri stood up and followed his friends outside his room to lunch. When they entered the room he could feel the tension rising and he stiffened. 

But before it could get awkward Victor stood up and smiled, offering him a place beside him. Yuuri had a flashback on how the king carried him back and he flushed. But he forced all thoughts of him out. He knew he couldn’t and wouldn’t fall for him again. He was still broken-hearted at what he did and he was just starting to heal. He wouldn’t let him trick him. Besides, Victor was probably just trying to be polite and thankful. He did help him out quite a lot after all.

So Yuuri sat down next to him, the king holding small talk with the elder nobles and easing the tension in the room. The omega was grateful for it, as much as he didn’t want to.

After lunch he was invited to their meeting by going through their plan tomorrow. Yuuri was invited to come with them. If not for anything else than maybe scaring the enemy off after having witnessed what he did.

 

The next day came and Yuuri saddled his horse. They would go in a few moments. Yurio, despite lout protests, wasn’t going with them and Minami promised to keep an eye on the young noble. 

Yuuri sighed. He didn’t know what he was even doing right now.

Suddenly a shadow appeared on the doorway and the omega turned around. It was Victor.

The alpha smiled kindly and greeted him, Yuuri nodding stiffly back.

“I’m glad you’re fine and seem to be healthy. I was quite worried about you when you suddenly collapsed.” He said and Yuuri just shrugged. Not his fault when he had been exhausted. 

Yuuri was on alert and Victor seemed to realize, that his small talk wasn’t going to work. So he sighed. 

“Yuuri”, he said and stepped closer. The prince stepped back. The King stopped where he was and sighed. He seemed tired.

“I’m sorry” he finally said and the black haired stared at him in confusion. The alpha sighed. Yuuri could smell how defeated he really felt. “Because we couldn’t plan properly you had to use your powers until exhaustion. Without you we would have been run over and would have lost without being able to fight back properly. So I apologize for our weakness.”

The omega stared at him long and hard. “That’s not all, right?” He said and the king’s shoulders slumped. 

“Yeah” he mumbled before he looked the prince in the eyes. “I also apologize for just picking you up. I-I knew that you were in a vulnerable state and I exposed you to my pheromones. I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have scented you. That wasn’t appropriate, rude and not right.”

Yuuri stared at him again. He just felt that Victor regretted making him so uncomfortable but Yuuri was still angry. But he knew they had other problems. They would have to talk later about it.

So he just nodded and hated himself for smiling when he could see the tension leaving the king’s body. He needed to stop. So bad. 

When they were riding through the forest he kept his distance from the king. Phichit and Christophe saw this but decided not to comment on it. 

 

Reclaiming the castle was, predictably easy. With how their troupes were destroyed the day before they didn’t have a chance to regroup in such a short time and their numbers were easily smashed. The people behind the coup d’état were arrested and thrown into jail until their verdict was decided. A few days later they were brought before the king and one after another was exiled. Victor did say he wanted them all to be executed but Yuuri, the ever soft soul, talked him out of it and now they were stripped of all their lands and property and banned from the kingdom with threat of death should they ever be seen again.

Ivan, the traitorous mistress however wouldn’t be judged by the king. When the beta was brought in front of them he looked pitiful. His clothes were torn, he looked haggard and had deep bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept in days. Well, the prison wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep in, that was true. 

“Ivan Smirnow. You are accused of high treason against his majesty Victor Alexej Nikiforov I. You lied, bewitched and betrayed his trust, being part of the coup d’état. Do you have anything to say in your defence?” Lord Yakov Feltsman spoke and stared down hard at the traitor.

The beta whimpered and raised his head, eyes misty and full of fear. But the king didn’t even twitch an eyelid at the sight of the man in front of him. His face was blank and he only looked at the man with a cold and disgusted look. 

“V-Victor … I … I didn’t want to … I-I swear. It –it was never my plan to …”

The alpha king waved his hand to silence him and didn’t even stand up from his throne. 

“Save the trouble of pleading. We both know that you did everything with full intention” His voice was ice cold and Yuuri, who stood to his left the whole time, felt Goosebumps rising on his skin. He shuddered at the sharp voice.

Victor stared at the traitor as if he would look at something especially disgusting. Then he sat up properly.

“If I would want I would have you executed on the spot. However, I think there is someone else who deserves to be your judge.” The king looked to his left and nodded. Yuuri walked down the stairs with determination. 

“Ivan Smirnow. The king gave me the permission to be your judge and give you your verdict.” He said with a strong voice and now stood in front of the beta.

Even though their current positions where clear, the beta still looked at the prince in disdain and twisted his face to an ugly snarl. 

“What? Are you going to cut my head off with your strange powers?” he snarled and tried to intimidate the omega. But even his instincts weren’t afraid of the so called higher hierarchy gender. 

“No”, Yuuri said and lifted his hand, balling it to a fist. His eyes became hard and he drew it back. “My own power is enough for that!” And he punched the traitor so hard in the face that he flew backwards and landed on the floor. It felt as if a mountain had been lifted from his shoulders. It felt really good. He wanted to do that for quite a while now already. Ignoring the stunned and confused gaping around him (and the low chuckle from the king) he said: “Ivan Smirnow. Just like the other traitors you will be joining them in exile, never coming back into this country or be face with death. You have until tomorrow evening to leave this land. That is my final verdict.”

With that the prisoner was hauled onto his feet and dragged outside. He was the last. They were finally done now. Yuuri could finally breathe again.

 

Yuuri first wanted to return to his home country soon and Victor even offered him a ship but … in the aftermath of the coup d’état there was still so much to do. The caste was still not fully repaired, they still had injured soldiers and the people had to be calmed down. And Yuuri wanted to help. He ran around doing errands and everyone calling out to him would be turned to and helped out. So he refused and stayed just for a little longer. 

When Phichit one day asked why he still hadn’t left, Yuuri just shrugged. “I told Victor I would stay for as long as he would need me and … well …” Yuuri smiled sheepishly, “There’s still a lot to do. So I decided to stay for a bit longer.”

The younger prince just nodded, but stared at him with an unreadable expression. 

Yuuri however didn’t pay it much thought. After all he promised himself that he would return as soon as everything would return back to normal. It wouldn’t be much longer now. Just a few more days, two or three weeks at most and everything would be set and he would sail back, his country safe and sound and he could finally escape his confusing feelings.

What he didn’t know however was that everything would change. His plans would be thrown overboard and his heart and feelings would be tested. 

Everything started with the arrival of King Igor Koslow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. -.-  
> I have the biggest exam next week so I can't update before then. BUT!!! After that I have holidays for a few weeks. Even though I still have exams at the end of march and in the beginning of april I still have more time to write. This chapter was just kind of a conclusion to this arc and I kind of skipped through the most part because I have no idea how to write proper battle scenes and I wouldn't know how to even that it so I skipped through it. Beginning next chapter I'll somehow have to start with Victor's redemption. And it's going to be a bumpy ride because I have quite a few major plot points planned for it. =D  
> Just saying, Victor's going to suffer. >D  
> So, I hope you still liked the chapter and enjoyed it a little. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, kudos and comments make me very happy. =)
> 
> Bye. =D
> 
> PS: Is anyone of you a physics major or math major? I'm afraid as fuck for my physics exam at the end of march and I know NOTHING! T_T ^^


	10. The foreign King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> I'm back. =)  
> Okay, now it's the start of the new arc. And I have actually a lot planned with that. =D  
> It's going to be a challenge to write it but I'm really looking forward to it. =D  
> So the new king arrives and thus a new rival for Victor. Or something like that. =)  
> I'm not going to talk too much and just say, have fun. =)

When Yuuri woke up one morning, he noticed, how busy everyone seemed to be. Confused he asked one of the maids rushing around and she smiled. 

“King Igor Koslow is arriving today” she answered. Well, … that explained .. nothing. Yuuri didn’t know anything about the kings and queens around him. This was going to be awkward. 

The black haired prince asked Chris who he was and he, fortunately, could offer an explanation.

“King Igor is the ruler of the kingdom of forests. It’s west from here and they are an important ally to us. We completely forgot of his visit however because of … well, you know.” He explained and Yuuri nodded.

Okay, now he understood to a certain degree. He was important. 

When afternoon came, Yuuri was on his way to the gardens, to relax. However, he was intercepted and asked to join the king in his welcome as guest of honour. Not knowing what else to do, he obligded. So shortly after he was bathed and dressed in fine robes, before he was led to the throne room. Inside he was greeted by the king, who smiled upon his arrival and offered him a seat to the left side of his throne. 

Victor indulged Yuuri in small talk, asking about his day and informing himself of his comfort, if he felt happy or if he needed anything. The silver haired did hold a certain distance and was careful not to get into Yuuri’s space but also close enough that it felt like they were more like friends or very close acquaintances. The omega prince did not once felt uncomfortable, even though he had avoided the king in the last weeks as often as possible.

Then a messenger entered, stating that the foreign king and his companions arrived. And the mood in the room changed. The tension rose and Yuuri stiffened unconsciously.

Not long after and the doors opened, a group of people arriving. Victor stood up and walked the stairs down, smiling brightly and greeting the people. He embraced and greeted the man in the front, which the rain prince concluded as the king everyone was talking about. 

Yuuri could tell at first sight, that the visiting royalty was an alpha, just purely by smell and look. He was tall, not as tall as Victor but close, but was broader in the shoulders and obviously a muscular build. His deep green eyes were piercing and his face was angular and hard lines. He had his brown hair short and all in all he was very attractive. The omega concluded that he was probably a few years older than Victor but not by much. Maybe three or four years difference. The smell however was strong and smelled like pines and musk. The king was obviously pumping his pheromones out so everyone knew he arrived and to maybe warn or entice the population in the room. Yuuri could see a few omega servants squirming in starting arousal and alphas shifting uncomfortably by the presence of another strong alpha. 

Victor however responded in kind by letting his own very strong pheromones circulate the room. Yuuri could smell a mix between ocean, sun and musk. Another very enticing smell. (Yuuri wouldn’t want to admit it, but he kind of preferred Victor’s smell.)

And suddenly Yuuri was very glad for his bracelet. Because he was barely affected by the obvious display of dominance between the two alphas. And those two were still talking to each other as if they were long lost friends instead of two alphas fighting for dominance. But it seemed like Victor had the upper hand because he was able to overpower the other’s smell and drench the room in his own. 

Finally the two calmed down and the other princes and nobility were introduced to each other. When they were done, Yuuri stood up and as if by commando the eyes of the foreign king were on him. A piercing gaze seemed to bore into him and Yuuri forced himself to calm down and not shiver. Smiling he walked down the stairs to stand next to Victor.

The silver haired turned to him and introduced them.

“Igor, my friend. Let me introduce you to Yuuri Katsuki. He is the prince of the dukedom of rain and a honoured guest” he said and smiled softly.

Yuuri however tried not to squirm and smiled as best as he could.

“It is an honour to meet you, your majesty” Yuuri greeted and bowed politely.

The other king’s eyes had, since he laid eyes on him, not once left his body and a smile with an unreadable expression stole himself on his face. Suddenly the king grabbed the hand of the omega and pressed a kiss on the back of his hand, eyes still in contact with the omegas. 

Yuuri blushed and backtracked it.

“The honour is mine” the king said and bowed himself, “I heard of you. A prince of a mysterious country with strong beauty and unparalleled power. I have to admit the rumours were wrong.” A sly smirk. “Your beauty transcends every word. I didn’t know you were such a lovely sight.”

The omega blushed harder and smiled weakly. “You’re exaggerating. I’m not that good looking,” he waved and stepped back. But the king just smiled at him.

The silver haired king next to him frowned but didn’t say anything. After a moment of silence however he stepped in front of the rain prince and lead them outside for a few drinks and let servants show them their rooms.

Yuuri breathed in relief when the doors closed.

 

In the evening he was dressed in glamorous robes and led to the banquet hall, where a little party was held for the foreign guests. The omega searched and soon found his friends within the group. He joined them and entangled himself in talks.

Sometime he still squirmed uncomfortably. Because he very well could feel the eyes of one foreign king on himself but he didn’t dare turn around, still not sure what to think of him. 

Not long after their little group was joined by said king. Phichit and Chris did their best to engage him in small talk but everyone could see that King Igor was more interested in the rain prince than in his friends.

The alpha king asked him about his country, how it fared and if he was happy in the Sun kingdom. 

“If it may not too forward, may I ask? What is your relationship to the king now?” he inquired and Yuuri stared in confusion. The other smiled reassuringly. “From what I heard, your engagement ended quite a while ago. But you’re still here. Why?”

The black haired smiled shyly. “I’m here as a friend. A lot has happened and I want to help out where I can. That’s the only reason.”

Igor smiled, a strange glitter in his eyes. “So do you know when you’ll return?” 

The omega was startled by the question but shook his head. “No actually not. I decided to stay for as long as the king needs me. And with how much damage was caused it’ll be a few weeks until I return.”

The alpha king nodded. “A virtuous heart beats in your unparalleled beauty. It was quite a stupid move of Victor, dissolve the engagement. You are really a feast for the eyes.”

The black haired blushed again and smiled weakly. “You should really stop with compliments you don’t mean.”

But the king just shook his head. “I never said I didn’t mean it. Every word I say is spoken right from my heart.” Igor took his hand again and pressed another kiss on top of his fingers and Yuuri pulled it back, trying not to be too rude. But the other merely smiled.

The rest of the evening King Igor vanished to talk to Victor or his own subjects and Yuuri spent it with mingling with his friends.

 

The next day Yuuri strolled through the palace, not really knowing what he should do. Everyone was busy and the maids shooed him away, claiming that he should spent the day relaxing.

So the omega ended in the garden, walking through the flower beds and enjoying the moments of peace. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Yuuri startled and turned around fast, breathing out in relief when he came face to face with King Igor who smiled at him softly.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you” he apologized and raised his hands in surrender, as is showing that he wasn’t a threat.

The black haired calmed down and returned the smile. “It’s okay. I just didn’t know there would be someone here.”

The king came closer until they were next to each other and silently motioned him to continue their walk.

“I was walking through when I saw you. You looked a little troubled so I decided to come closer. Mind telling me what’s on your mind?” he asked and Yuuri shrugged.

“Nothing much” he answered truthfully, staring at the flower bushes in front of them, “Maybe a bit bored. I don’t have anything to do and everyone’s busy. So I’m stuck with walking around and trying to distract myself.”

Yuuri looked up to him and smiled. “Shouldn’t you be in a meeting or something like that?”

The king let out a boisterous laugh. “No. The meeting ended half an hour ago and I’m also stuck with walking around, trying to distract myself.” He smirked. “Why don’t we be bored together?”

Yuuri chuckled. “I don’t think I’m pleasant company. I’m sure there are other who are more interesting than good old me.”

But the king shook his head. “That is absolutely not true. I find you very interesting and enticing.” A coy smirk sneaked onto his face. “In fact, I could not imagine better company.”

The omega laughed shyly and the two engaged in mundane small talk.

 

Soon the two came closer and Yuuri was always happy at seeing the other. Their talks were very interesting and the omega felt welcomed in his company. 

There was a nagging feeling inside him that told him to stay away from this king, he was dangerous. But Yuuri could really not understand why it was trying to tell him that. All he could see was a nice alpha, trying to make him seem welcome and regarding him at same level. It was actually nice.

Yuuri could, more often than not, feel the searching and inquiring gaze of Victor on him, especially when he was walking to King Igor again. And Yuuri could smell that the silver haired king was really not happy about it. But the omega couldn’t find it in himself to care about him at all. He was very happy with the company of the foreign king.

And when he was standing a little closer than comfortable, very free with his affections and touched him a little more than was appropriate, well, Yuuri should be able to tell him off if he didn’t want it, right? 

But he didn’t feel too uncomfortable. He was just nice. The king was friendly with him and their relationship was purely platonic, right? The king didn’t want more of him after all.

So he was more than a little surprised, when one evening he was called into the office of Victor.

When he entered, Yuuri could see that the alpha had a really troubled look on his face. But he couldn’t really tell why.

“Yuuri” he greeted, “What is your relationship to King Igor?”

The omega was speechless. “W-Why?” he asked and the king sighed.

“I’m just worried, that’s all. He is not bonded and seems to show interest in you.” He explained. 

But Yuuri shook his head. “You’re imagining things. There’s nothing between us. He’s just friendly, that’s all. Why would he want to court me? I’m not really what you would call a perfect omega and possible mate.”

Victor stared at him with an unreadable expression. “You shouldn’t sell yourself so short.” Then he sighed. A pained smile crept up his face.

“Just … be careful, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Yuuri was speechless and nodded numbly. Victor wished him a good night and the omega left.

What was that about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the first chapter of the new arc. I know it's a little short and not what I really wanted but I do hope to be able to write better ones in the future. I'm really bad with first chapters of new stories or new arcs so I do hope it wasn't that dissapointing. -.-  
> The new king is introduced and he has quite a liking for our Yuuri. =D  
> What is going to happen? =D  
> I want to write a chapter from Victor's POV but first I have to develope this story arc more because there is a lot going to happen before Victor has any right to be one of Yuuri's suitors again. Something extreme where he has to show his loyalty to Yuuri and show that he just has the best interest for him. Hm. This won't be easy but I already have a good idea. =)  
> So I hope you liked this chapter, even thogh I'm not 100% happy with it. -.-  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, kudos and comments make me very happy. =D  
> Bye =D
> 
> PS: Did you know that in few countries only the most important person, next to the king, was allowed to sit on the left side of the king? Because it was the side of his heart? ;D ^^


	11. Regrets and Apologizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> I'm back. =D  
> So I sat on the train for 5 hours straight on monday and thought about my stories. And I came to a very strange conclusion to the problem of Victor and his trust issues. However, for that Yuuri would have to suffer and I don't know if I could do that to our poor Katsudon. He suffered enough already and I would love for him to be just happy. But my brain doesn't want to let him. -.-  
> But before we go into that, have fun with this chapter. =)

The next few days were really a new experience for Yuuri. King Igor was more or less all over him and tried to spend as much time with Yuuri as he could. It was actually nice. But as much as everything seemed like courting, Yuuri knew that it was maybe just the king being friendly. He couldn’t be too sure of course, but the omega knew that it couldn’t be something else. After all he had been rejected before. And even if someone would count the circumstances as to why it happened, it just didn’t throw a good light on an omega if he had been in a relationship before, arranged or not, and then been rejected. And he was a king after all. Just because Yuuri was a noble himself didn’t mean he could count on being courted.

But of course Igor didn’t seem to realize it. He spent as much time with Yuuri as he could and the two always found themselves talking and enjoying each other’s company. The alpha was nice and seemed to always have an open ear for him and Yuuri could tell him all his worries.

The king was also very affectionate, if the hand kisses and the closeness wasn’t any indication. But, like always, Yuuri didn’t read too much into it.

At meals, if the omega didn’t eat by himself in his room, Igor always sat next to him, immersing him in small talk, more or less occupying all his time.

Sometimes Yuuri caught King Victor staring at them with a cold and unreadable expression. If he wouldn’t know better he would think the alpha had something against Yuuri being with another alpha. But that couldn’t be true, right? After all, it was Victor who broke their engagement. And there had never been a real courtship. So they shouldn’t be worrying about that.

Then why was Victor staring like that?

The black haired gave his best to ignore the king but his piercing gaze wasn’t easy to oversee. He sometimes had the feeling the king tried to look into his very soul. But that couldn’t be possible, right?

Anyway, Yuuri didn’t plan on staying that much longer either. Just one more week and he would return home. He already had a ship which would bring him back to his country and then this whole confusing mess with his feelings would end. He wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore. 

Of course reality wouldn’t allow that.

 

The omega was packing. He was thinking about what to bring with him and what not when there was a knock at the door. Confused the black haired opened. His eyes widened.

“Victor?” He exclaimed in confusion. He didn’t think he would even see him before this evening. The silver haired did seem uncomfortable. He fiddled around and seemed to avoid his eyes.

“What brings you to me?” The omega asked and attempted a smile. The king finally made eye contact with him and tried to return the smile.

“Hello,” he greeted, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

Yuuri shook his head. “No. I was actually packing,” he answered and the alpha nodded.

After a beat of silence the prince opened the door wider. “Why are you standing there? Come inside,” he offered and the king followed him into his room before he closed the door behind him.

Yuuri resumed his packing and Victor stood there, shuffling around awkwardly. Finally he asked: “When are you going back?”

The prince turned around and shrugged his shoulders. “If everything goes according to plan, then next week.” Silence. “I … I could locate a ship which would bring me back home and I would be boarding it. They are sailing in a week and they said they still had a cabin free if I wanted to sail with them. And because I don’t have anything to do here anymore I think I’ll go.”

Victor stared at him with an unreadable expression and Yuuri started to feel rather unwell under his piercing gaze. It was getting strange. Finally the king sighed. “I understand,” he said and tried to smile. “So next week you’ll be returning home.”

Yuuri wasn’t sure but it almost seemed like the alpha was relieved that he was returning home. What the hell?

“So,” the silver haired continued, “You’re not in a courtship with King Igor?”

That threw him off guard. Courtship with the foreign king?

“What?” Yuuri asked dumbfounded, “W-what makes you think that?” 

The alpha shrugged. “You seemed pretty comfortable around each other and he’s very affectionate towards you.”

… There was something in the king’s voice that threw Yuuri off. As if he were jealous. … No, probably imagination. No way was Victor jealous of the other king. 

“Well … he’s just nice towards me,” Yuuri answered but shuffled around awkwardly, “That doesn’t mean anything.”

The other raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Last time I checked someone is just this affectionate towards someone if they are in a relationship or in a courtship. Wouldn’t make sense otherwise.”

Yuuri didn’t know why but he got angry. What made him think he could just accuse the prince of anything?

“How would I know?” the omega snapped back, “I was never shown affection in _our_ courtship after all. As far as I remember I was mostly ignored and put under house arrest while my _suitor_ played around with someone else.”

At that the king recoiled and seemed to shrink. Well, that certainly hit a nerve. The alpha looked down at the ground guiltily and avoided eye contact.

Uncomfortable silence.

Finally Victor looked up. He seemed to be deeply ashamed.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I know it was wrong. And I’m sorry for making you suffer while we were courting. I know that a courtship should be something pleasurable and beautiful for an omega. Something what makes them wanted and treasured. I just held you back and treated you cruelly, hurt your feelings and did everything a proper alpha - no, a proper suitor shouldn’t have done. And I realize that the courtship also has big effects on self-worth from the omega and I didn’t treat you like you deserved. I know I can’t undo it and apologize, but believe me when I say I wish I could. I wish I could turn back in time and make our courtship a pleasurable and beautiful time for both of us. It’s just …” Victor broke up, not knowing what more to say.

Finally he looked up, a pleading gaze in his eyes. “I know I have no right anymore to even try and that it’s your decision, but if I could, I would love to court you. I want to make amends and I want to do them right. I want to treasure and treat you like you deserve, but I misused your trust and abused your heart.”

Yuuri stared. This was … unpredicted. 

“Why?” he asked and Victor looked at him with soft eyes, a small smile adoring his face.

“Because you’re beautiful. You’re kind, selfless, charming and a wonder. You care for others, are fair and strong. And I was blind for not seeing it earlier. I was blinded by lies and fears and didn’t see what was in front of me. I wasn’t able to see your warmth and beauty, I couldn’t see how charming you are and I regret it. That’s why,” Victor came closer, a pleading look on his face, “Please let me make things right. Please let me court you properly this time and I will treat you like you deserve. Give me a chance and I swear I’ll never hurt you again. Please let me gain your trust again. I know I don’t deserve it but _please_ give me one more chance to prove myself to you. I want to be a proper alpha and prove that I can be a good mate. Just …” His voice started to break, “Just give me one more chance.”

Yuuri started to tremble. So many emotions swirled inside him. And the omega realized that he wanted it. He wanted to be with him. But he couldn’t. Every time he tried to imagine them in a courtship the pictures of Victor cheating on him resurfaced in his head. And with them the pain returned. The raw pain he felt when he realized that he wasn’t enough for his alpha. That the man he was promised to preferred someone else. And as much as he wanted to believe him, the fear that Victor would find someone else squeezed his heart. It didn’t matter what he did, Yuuri didn’t trust him anymore. Even though he knew that the alpha was earnest in his affection and intention, Yuuri just couldn’t. His pride and self-esteem was shattered once. He didn’t know if he would be able to survive it again. And Yuuri feared that with the missing trust, even if they would bond, he would always suspect him and be jealous and possessive. Yuuri couldn’t see them in a happy ending.

So the prince shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he answered, a despaired look on his face. “I wish I could accept your proposal, but” pain crossed his face, “I don’t think I can trust you again. It just … won’t work.”

Victor seemed to deflate. He nodded. “I understand.” A bitter smile crept upon his face, “I fucked up spectacularly, right?” Now it was him who looked pained. 

Finally Victor bowed.

“Then I apologize again for my behaviour. I wish you the best and I won’t try to meddle in your affairs again. I hope you will find true happiness one day. May you find a worthy mate and a wonderful love that will treat you like the beautiful person you are.” Victor smiled but couldn’t suppress the longing in his eyes. “I’ll arrange a carriage and an escort for next week, so you’ll arrive safely at the port. I hope your way back home will be pleasant and Your happiness will be grand.” Victor grabbed his hand and pressed a soft kiss on his ring finger. He had a pained smile on and bowed again. “Please excuse me.” Then he turned around to go. 

Yuuri struggled with himself. Finally he yelled: “I hope you will find your true happiness, too!”

Victor turned around one last time and smiled before he closed the door behind him.

The black haired stared longingly at the door. He made the right decision, right? … Then why did it hurt so much?

Yuuri broke down crying.

 

Now they avoided each other as often as possible. It was okay. They said their goodbyes after all. 

And even though Yuuri tried his best to forget him, he couldn’t avoid the sharp pain and longing inside him every time they saw each other. 

It was better that way. Yuuri didn’t trust him anymore. So the courtship wouldn’t work out either way. They were better off as acquaintances.

King Igor however was affectionate as always. He showered Yuuri in compliments and invaded his personal space like he belonged there, as uncomfortable as the black haired was, Igor didn’t seem to realize.

One day, after supper, in attendance of many nobles, King Victor and all of Yuuri’s friends, not long before the omega was supposed to sail home, the king of the country of forests, made his intentions clear.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” He said with raised voice, kneeling in front of him and holding his hand, “Would you give me the honour of courting you?”

Yuuri stared at him dumbfounded. He didn’t see the broken and resigned look on Victor’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy that Yuuri rejected Victor? To be honest, I am. It just wouldn't feel right for them to have their happy ending right now. There are still too much issues between them which will have to be sorted out. So they both will have to continue suffering until I let them have their happy ending. =D  
> I hope you liked the chapter. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Until next time. =D


	12. A new Suitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =)  
> Okay, first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the comments from last chapter. =D  
> I was so happy when I woke up the next morning and saw all the new ones in my inbox. =D  
> For the excuse why I didn't upload earlier, well, I have physics exam tomorrow. -.-  
> Two to be exact. -.-  
> And as it seems, all our professors hate us because the exams are always so damn difficult. -.-  
> But you'd be cranky too if you'd be practically living in the library for days and to be honest, writing fanfiction helped me not going insane. -.-  
> But even so, I didn't have much time the last few days and as always in exam phase, very little sleep. That's why the chapter is shorter than I would have liked. Even so, I still hope you like it. =)
> 
> But first, I dedicate this chapter to Malinda, because she decided to help me with physics. =D  
> Thank you so much! I was really starting to get desperate. =D  
> So this chapter is for you. =D
> 
> So I hope you'll have fun. =)

This was bad. This was really bad. Why was this happening?

Yuuri stared in at the man kneeling in front of him in shock. Why was he doing this? This couldn’t be happening. 

But as it seemed, it did. Right in front of him kneeled the king to a rich country, asking for permission to court a discarded omega who had nothing to offer. And Igor looked at him so expectantly. As if he waited for a positive response. 

But Yuuri _couldn’t_! He wasn’t worthy! The king deserved just the best and he was certainly not. He didn’t have one trait that would make him more outstanding to others, and even though he was a prince, his country was poor and far away and had no means of dowry.

And even if all that would be ignored, he still had his own feelings to consider. As much as he respected and even liked the king, his heart just wasn’t into it. He still had to heal from his former courtship and he still had lingering feelings for Victor. It wouldn’t be fair to Igor to court someone who didn’t have even the smallest bit of similar feelings as him. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was absolutely flattered! He was even happy to an extent. But he couldn’t. Alone from their standings, he was far above Yuuri and when someone counted his feelings, it was absolutely impossible to lead a happy courtship.

So Yuuri opened his mouth. He formed the first words and was about to refuse him.

Then he saw the people around him. The nobles. The court. Everyone around them. And he realized that he could not refuse the proposal. For if he would, he would risk more than his face. He would risk the safety of his country. And as much as he didn’t want to, he was a prince. And the duty of a prince was to act on the country’s benefit. Refusing would mean to let the king lose face, would mean him, a discarded omega, more or less insulting Igor, would make him seem arrogant for he, as one of lesser standing, would refuse the generous opportunity presented to him because it would seem like he thought he deserved better. 

And making the king lose face here in front of everyone, insulting his pride, would mean practically insulting him, giving him the right to demand compensation. As his country was poor and couldn’t give him any materials, he would have every right to declare war on his home country. 

In other words, if he would do what his heart told him, he would risk a war his home country was not ready for. 

Would he have done it in private, where they would have been alone, away from prying eyes, he would have had a chance to let him down. To refuse him gently without insulting him. 

But with him making the proposal in front of so many witnesses, Yuuri had no other choice.

Yuuri had no other choice. A prince lived for its people. And had no right to indulge in his selfishness.

So Yuuri bowed and answered with a forced smile and pressed voice: “I don’t understand what value you see in someone like me, as I’m not really beautiful and have no outstanding traits, but if you’re willing to settle for a discarded omega like me, then I would be honoured to accept your courtship.”

All around him people started to applaud, many murmured to each other and Igor beamed at him, standing up and bringing his hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto them.

Yuuri felt like his heart was squeezing itself. But he still forced a smile onto his lips. 

So he would really enter this courtship. Even though he still hadn’t healed from his previous one. But he had no choice. For he was a prince whose life was promised to his country.

 

With the start of the courtship his plans to travel back home dissolved into thin air. His friends were happy about that of course, but they could see that Yuuri wasn’t too happy about it.

Chris always asked him if he was okay with all this and Yuuri merely shrugged. Phichit offered on several occasions to talk to Igor to maybe retreat of this courting but Yuuri declined with a smile.

Yurio however had it the hardest to accept. He couldn’t understand why Yuuri was doing it to himself. He just came out of another courtship with a broken heart and was just starting to heal. And now he was thrown into another one even though everyone with eyes could see that he didn’t want to be insde this arrangement. 

The rain prince had to explain to him that he had to do it to protect his home country. For if he would have refused, then Igor had every right to start a war and the Rain Kingdom was not ready for that. Yurio still wasn’t happy with that explanation but he accepted it. Didn’t mean he didn’t start complaining about it every chance he got.

Victor … it was strange with him. Victor was the one who broke their courting but he looked like he suffered the most from it. Every time they were together in the same room, the king did his best to escape. He was polite and kept his distance. He avoided Yuuri where he could and if possible, he even kept away from King Igor. And Yuuri didn’t know how to feel about that.

The courtship went fine actually. Igor was very attentive, a good companion and a good listener. After they started their courtship officially, he even became more aware of Yuuri’s personal space and backed away when he realized, that the black haired started to become uncomfortable. He lavished expensive gifts upon him and even though Yuuri wanted to refuse such precious presents, the king would have none of it. He was charming and treated him like a person. He was perfect.

So why was Yuuri hurting so much? Why was it that the man, who was the model of an alpha suitor, made him hurt so much? He couldn’t understand it. When he was younger, he always dreamed of a mate who would act precisely like Igor did now. He imagined them being as caring as he was, as good looking and charming. 

And still, Yuuri just couldn’t bring himself to love him. His heart didn’t stutter, there were no butterflies and no goose bumps. Nothing. 

It wasn’t fair! It just wasn’t! Why was it that he, who hurt him so much, who cheated and discarded him, who dishonoured and hurt him, was the one who had captured his heart? Why did his skin burn when Victor accidently touched him? Why did his heart stutter when they talked? Why were there butterflies in his stomach when Victor smiled at him? It just wasn’t fair! He didn’t want to love him! So why did he?

But Yuuri made his decision. Mabey he couldn’t love Igor like he deserved or like he always wished. But he could live with the comfortable companionship. He would stay with Igor and try to be happy.

 

When Yuuri was one morning sitting in his room reading, he heard someone knocking on his door. As the prince opened, he could see Igor standing there, smiling. He held a small box in his hands, wrapped neatly like a present.

“Igor?” Yuuri greeted him in surprise. They weren’t supposed to see each other until later, where they had planned a picnic and a little horseback riding.

The prince let them inside and the king grabbed his hand, kissing it.

“Good morning, my beauty,” he greeted and, as always, Yuuri blushed at those words. He just wasn’t used to being complimented so much. 

“I apologize for appearing so out of the blue but there was something I wanted to give you and I didn’t want to wait.” He said and gave him the small box.

Yuuri grabbed it in confusion and opened it. His breath hitched.

Inside was a necklace. A beautiful one at that. It was gold and laid a little tighter around the neck than other necklaces and had a beautiful gem in its middle. It was simple but the way how the band seemed so very delicate and strong at the same time was absolutely fascinating. 

Yuuri couldn’t accept it. He pushed it back in the alpha’s hands.

“It’s beautiful, really! But I couldn’t accept such an expensive gift.” He tried to reason but the other would have none of that. 

He took the necklace and put it around his neck. “Nonesense.” He refuted, “You deserve it. I let it made just for you. See? It looks beautiful on you.” They stood in front of a mirror and Igor had his hands on the omega’s shoulders, looking at the reflection in the mirror from behind Yuuri. He smiled.

“See?” He said, grinning broadly, “It really does suit you.” The grin turned into a soft smirk. “And now everyone can see how you belong to me.”

Yuuri tried to smile at that, but he had to force it. He just hoped that Igor didn’t realize it.

The necklace was beautiful and didn’t sit too tight or anything. The chain was fragile and he could rip it of in one quick pull if he wanted to.

So why did it feel like a collar around his throat?

 

Yuuri was sitting in a secret corner in the library, hidden from view and shuffling through the pages from his book without really reading. He just needed a moment for himself. 

In the last few days he had been surrounded almost constantly, never having time for himself before the next person wanted to speak with him. 

The courtship was developing great actually. Two weeks in and the omega had long gotten used to his alpha suitor and his sometimes still overbearing presence. But he still wanted some time alone if possible.

So he had slipped away and hidden in the corner in the library. Just a little more and he could return to the rest of the castle. He just wanted to calm down. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly he could hear a shuffling and how the chair opposite of him was drawn back. The black haired opened his eyes and was surprised to find Victor sitting there, staring at the table.

“Hello,” he greeted and it sounded more like a question. The alpha smiled in return. “Hi.” Silence.

Finally he looked up, a pained smile on his lips. “As it seems, your courtship is developing smoothly.”

Yuuri smiled at that. As much as he didn’t love Igor, he couldn’t deny how the other really did try his best to make him happy. 

“I – yes, it’s going smoothly. He’s very attentive and careful.” Yuuri explained and he stared at his book, a small smile sneaking up on his face. 

Victor nodded. “He is indeed a good man. I’m sure he’s giving his best.” The silver haired looked at him in question. “Is he behaving like you always imagined your suitor to be?” 

The omega looked up in confusion at that. Then he nodded. “Actually, yes, he’s everything an omega could wish for in a suitor.” Victor nodded again, a look in his eyes Yuuri couldn’t quite decipher.

“Then I wish you all the best and all happiness the world has to offer. I’m sure King Igor will be an exceptional mate and companion. You deserve it.” A resigned smile adorned his face and Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. He nodded.

Victor stood up and bowed shortly and turned around to leave. Before he did however, he turned around and after another look Yuuri couldn’t decipher, he asked: “Are you really happy?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer. He was ready to say yes, ready to say that he was. But as he parted his lips, no sound came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends less on a cliff but more on a sad note. =)  
> Like I said, the chapter was not very long like I would have liked, but I really had to concentrate on studying. -.-  
> I'm actually still studying, but thought that when I come home from tomorrow and see the views, it'll cheer me up, that's why you'll get a new chapter. ^_^"  
> But writing really did help me calming down after seeing calculations and formulas and units all day. -.-  
> Especially because it seems my brain decided to create a new one. -.-  
> For those who don't know it, I uploaded a new story a few days ago because the Idea didn't want to leave me alone. =)  
> The name of the story is "An Aviator's Heart" and I hope you'll have as much fun reading it as I had fun writing it. =)  
> So, thanks again for reading and remember: Comments and Kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Until next time. =D  
> Bye. =D
> 
> PS: THANKS AGAIN, Malinda, for helping me with physics. You were a lifesaver. =D ^^


	13. Danger upon Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Can someone explain to me why I'm the most creative when I'm in exam mode? Seriously, I have so many ideas, but I should be studying. -.-4  
> I have my next exam in a few days and shouldn't be writing but studying. -.-  
> So why do I have all these ideas when I don't have time? -.-  
> Well, anyway, good for you. =)  
> Next chapter done and even though I wanted it to be longer, it's done. =)  
> But even thogh I had the story for this chapter in my head, it wasn't easy to write. Why? O.O  
> So have fun. =)

The days went on and Yuuri started to enjoy them. The courtship went fine and even though he still wasn’t comfortable with too much skin contact, he started to get used to it. King Igor was as attentive as ever, continuing to throw gifts and compliments at him and enjoying his company.

Victor didn’t try to avoid him anymore but was still withdrawn and short lipped whenever they met each other. It wasn’t so much as if they tried to avoid each other, it was just that they didn’t feel comfortable in each other’s company.

But what Yuuri also realized, was that many didn’t want him to be courted again. There were still many from the Sun Kingdom’s fraction who thought that Yuuri didn’t deserve another suitor at all, people, who just had a personal problem with him and wanted to prevent his happiness. Those didn’t spare with the mean and degrading comments, often in his company, but spoken to each other, as if he wasn’t there. And trying to embarrass him at every possible turn. The omega tried his best to ignore them, but it was harder with every passing day. Especially when they seemed to try to outdo each other. It hurt, but he had to live with them after all. 

The others who didn’t want him as the king’s future mate were some of the king’s own confidants. This Yuuri could understand to a certain degree. Yuuri, even though he was nobility, was poor. His country didn’t have much to offer and he wouldn’t have any kind of valuable dowry. If that wasn’t problem enough, then it was because he was a discarded omega. He had been rejected by Victor before and Igor accepting him meant that Yuuri wasn’t good enough for the king of the sun kingdom but for the king of the forest kingdom. It kind of meant that he was less worth than Victor, which wasn’t true of course, but in the eye of the public, this was the picture it made. 

Yuuri sighed. It didn’t matter what he did, it would always end up in problems. Someone would always be dissatisfied with him. And it didn’t matter how often Igor assured him that he was worth anything. It didn’t change public opinion.

 

Yuuri was sitting in the gardens reading, when he was suddenly approached by some of Igor’s confidants. The omega stared at them in confusion when they bowed and asked if they could sit together. Yuuri nodded.

“Your highness,” One of them started. A man with dark hair and a very big nose, which reminded Yuuri at a potato. “We hope we’re not interrupting anything. But we’d like to talk about his Majesty, King Igor.”

Yuuri frowned. He should have known that it was something like that. “How can I help you?” He asked instead and motioned for them to sit. They all sat down. 

“I hope we didn’t come at an inconvenient time,” The other asked, a man with ears pointed like an elf his grandmother often told him about in fairy tales when he had been younger.

“No. Everything is alright. Please, if you have any concern’s and I can help to ease them, I would be happy to oblige and do everything in my power to help.” The rain prince answered and waited patiently for them to continue. 

The third looked the most normal, with an aristocratic face and sharp eyes. He was also younger than the other two, who were probably close to retirement. Yuuri could smell that he was an alpha. And he knew he should be careful. It didn’t seem like he liked Yuuri at all. 

“Please apologize my rude behaviour. We’re merely concerned about our king,” He said and bowed again before he sat down together with the other two. Yuuri frowned. He somehow didn’t like already where this is going.

The alpha continued: “I would like to know your own opinion on the courtship and the relationship you two have.”

Yuuri sighed. He should have known that it was something like this. But these were trusted advisors and he should at least try to be as civil with them as possible.

“I’m as content and as happy as I could be with our courtship,” He answered. But it didn’t seem like the answer those three wanted to hear.

Big nose asked: “You do seem content. But do you think his Majesty is it, too?” 

Yuuri raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?” He asked and the three seemed to look at each other in triumph.

“We of course understand if you have affections towards our king, but if you care about his happiness, you should withdraw from this courtship, to our all happiness.” They told him and Yuuri was taken aback.

To be honest, he expected a lot, but for them to openly suggest _he_ should be the one to withdraw? Absurd!

“And what, pray tell, makes you think I would do that?” He asked, ice lacing his voice.

The older confidants shrunk a little at his glare, but the alpha didn’t even flinch. “Your Highness,” He said, “I think you should know why.” At the glare Yuuri shot him, he explained: “Marrying you wouldn’t bring any benefit to the country. I know that you know it, too, that royalty should live in the name of their country and by marrying you, a bumpkin prince from a far away and unknown country wouldn’t bring any kind of benefits to ours. I don’t know what you did to seduce our king, but we hope for you that you please let it stop and return to your backwater home.”

Yuuri was furious. He balled his hand to as fist and had difficulties to control his power. He was short of unleashing the wind and throw them against the next wall. How could they insult him like that? How could they think that this was in any way acceptable to say? This, he didn’t know that someone could be so rude and unapologetic, so arrogant and insult his home and himself in such a way.

“I didn’t do anything to, as in your own words, _seduce_ the king and I assure you that I don’t understand what he sees in me as to proposing courting me. However, when you’re talking about duty, you should know that I also do this for the benefit of my country. You know exactly that I was in _no_ place to refuse him and that if I did, I would bring danger to my country, so I accepted the courtship. As for it, we’re both very comfortable with each other and very much enjoy the company. And as for your proposal for me to withdraw, you would exactly know what it would mean and that I don’t intend to bring _any_ kind of danger to my home. So please refrain from demanding something like that to me ever again. It was his decision and I’m not one to question it. Now if you’ll excuse me!” With that Yuuri walked away, cleary in outrage and deep insulted. 

He didn’t like the thought of everyone thinking that he was not worth anything. He knew of course that it wasn’t true and that he was a prince and a part of nobility, poor or not. But being rejected once didn’t make everything better. His inner omega was deeply hurt from it and in the eyes of many other his worth sank after he was left. In their eyes he couldn’t satisfy the need of an alpha and wasn’t enough to entice and make them happy. In their eyes he would always be someone less worth than others. Be as it may, he had to live with it.

 

A few days later Yuuri all but forgot the rudeness and the incident and was just happy to return to his daily life. He tried to avoid those three but if he saw them, he hurried to get away from them. Yuuri could tell that they also avoided him and was just as dissatisfied with him as he was with them. 

More often than not however, he was occupied with studies. Even though he would soon go to a different country, many customs were the same as in the sun kingdom and he was full occupied with learning etiquette and right behaviour. More often than not he wished he cold just throw his books through the room and hide himself, for they were all so boring and exhausting.

In those moments he wished he could return to the simple life of the rain kingdom, where he didn’t have to worry about right behaviour and which cutlery to use on which dish. He sighed. Outside the window the weather was beautiful and the sky was clear. The wind was soft and didn’t show any kind of tumult. All was peaceful.

When he looked around, a painful stab pierced through him. He missed his home. Around this time they would prepare for the spring festival. They would all start decorating and cooking and cleaning. His sister and cousins were probably training their dancing and singing. 

Every year it would be decided between the older ones of the family who would get the honour of leading the performance, who would dance as the main and who would sing lead. Last year he had the honours of doing it and he had been so happy when he danced and called the rain, his sister and cousins joining him. 

Yuuri sighed. If he would have known that it would be the last time he would be celebrating with them, he would have made even more effort. But now it was too late anyway. 

The omega was startled out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. In his confusion he called them in and as soon as he saw them, his eyes narrowed. Of course they would seek him out again. 

The three confidants came inside and close behind them followed a maid, who served them tea. When everyone had a cup, she bowed and left quietly. 

“I hope we’re not interrupting anything,” The alpha asked again and Yuuri just glared. 

“Even if I were, I doubt any of you would care,” He answered and sat up straighter. 

They all sat down and Yuuri nipped on his tea, not letting his eyes leave their form. Finally he set his cup down, still half full and asked: “What is it this time?”

The alpha just raised his eyebrow. “As you know, we’re really not happy with our dear king marrying you. But we also know that he is not willing to part with you under those circumstances. So of course we will have to take matters in our own hand.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked sharply and the alpha just smirked.

“Of course, we regret that we have to fall back to such methods and tactics, but as it is, we don’t have any other choice. And I’m sure his Majesty will very soon understand.” He said and his smirk grew. Yuuri was about to ask what they were planning, but he suddenly started to feel faint. His sight started to narrow and his world was beginning to turn black.

When he looked up, he saw that he was the only one who drank something. The three cups from the confidants still laid there untouched. Yuuri did his best to remain conscious.

“W-What are you planning?!” He asked, grabbing the table and doing everything to stay awake.

“Why, wouldn’t it be a pity and a shame if you had been claimed and marked already, even though you were still in a courtship with our king? What dishonour it would bring to you if you return in the middle of your courtship and it comes out that you betrayed him, yes, betrayed _everyone_ by letting yourself be claimed like a useless and needy whore of an omega? What would he only say if that were the case?”

Yuuri wanted to say something, but suddenly his world turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe. >D  
> Another mean cliffhanger. >D  
> Anyway, I have exam next week and I don't think I'll be able to write the next chapter before it. So I hope you're not too angry. ^_^"  
> I hope you had fun. =)  
> And remeber, commetns and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> Bye. =D ^^


	14. Fighting to the Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =)  
> Okay, last chapter gave reactions I didn't expect and I was "a little" pissed at some comments for assuming things and insinuating things I don't want to think about. But I'm glad that most apologized and I want to apologize, too for sounding rude. I'm normally not like that but when I read those comments, it was around 1 am and I had a nightly study session and wasn't in the best of moods. But I'm still very sorry if I offended anyone. But I had this chapter already halfway done when I uploaded the last and was a little angry at some accusations.  
> I thank those who wrote comments to cheer me up and I'm very grateful for it in your attempts to cheer me up. So, thanks. =)  
> I was really thinking about canceling, but I told myself, hey, you're this far already, why stop now? You have a lot of readers liking your story and you write it for yourself anyway. So I decided to still continue. I have this story arc already done in my head and I really want to write it, even if it'll take some time. So yeah, here's the next chapter. =)

‘Thump thump thump’

Yuuri started to regain his consciousness and all he could feel was how his head hurt. What happened? With a lot of effort he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. Where was he?

When he tried to move, he realized, that his hands and feet were bound together and that he laid on something hard and something moving. He tried to focus, but he felt like there was a veil around his brain, preventing him from thinking clear. 

After another minute he was finally coherent enough to look around more closely and suddenly he remembered what happened. With a jolt he sat up and looked around frantically. He now realized that he was in a carriage and that the carriage was moving. 

Panic went through him when he realized that he was practically a prisoner and that he didn’t know where he was or where they were headed. But he remembered the last words before he lost unconsciousness. 

Those confidants wanted to mate him with someone else! Angrily he sat up straighter and breathed deep in. He had to calm down. He had to concentrate and find out how to get out of here. 

Yuuri breathed deep in and out. He wouldn’t panic. He _couldn’t_ panic. 

When the omega cleared his mind, he knew what he had to do. First, he had to get out of these robes. Fortunately for him, getting out of them was more than easy. The prince closed his eyes and mumbled a few words. The air responded and just a few seconds later he broke free from them. He grinned. Even if they would have been made of iron, he would have still been able to free himself. The air was under his command. He was powerful enough.

Yuuri stroked his wrists. They had cut deeper than he would have liked and he knew they did it with the purpose in mind to keep him prisoner. He didn’t know what exactly they planned, but he wouldn’t let them do it. 

The omega shuddered. He was glad that he woke up before he was claimed. For he knew what it meant. Being marked meant being bounded for life. Never again responding to another smell and all pheromones channelled to his mate. Commands from his alpha so much harder to ignore and losing his freedom in a sense. 

The worst part was the heat. He knew what it did to his body if he was bitten. As soon as his body was claimed, he would be thrown into heat. Then he would lose all control and not even his bracelet, as powerful as the magic was, would be able to supress it. He would be at the mercy of this alpha. And Yuuri didn’t want that. 

But he was glad that he woke up fast enough. If he would have been claimed while he was still unconscious, he wouldn’t have any means to defend himself. So he was glad that, whatever thy had given him, was weak enough to not drug him until everything had been over. 

Yuuri breathed in and out again. He couldn’t let his anxiousness get the best of him now. He had to fight whatever panic rose in him. 

Finally he could look around without problems. He saw that the carriage was simply made of wood, but the door was locked. But that normally wouldn’t take him much to blow it open. But that would mean alerting whoever was still driving and that meant that his means of escape would get slimmer. He also didn’t even know where he was. 

Fortunately there was a small window at the side. Not enough to crawl outside but enough to look out and determine where he was. As it seemed, he was in the middle of a forest and from the stand of the sun he couldn’t have been unconsciousness more than a few hours. So he couldn’t have been that far from the castle. 

Yuuri thought. Maybe if he could alert them, they would come and save him. But then he didn’t know how. Of course, he could call the rain. In this country, not knowing rain at all, one place where it did would alert them, for he was the only one who could summon it. 

But that would alert the people driving him, too. They would know that he tried to call for help and they would try their utmost to prevent it. He also couldn’t just bust himself out because he didn’t know exactly where they were. Breaking out would mean he would get lost and he wouldn’t know when someone would find him.

The omega sighed. So that meant he had to wait until they would stop in a city or village and then he would have to try to escape. So he sat down and stared outside, hoping that they would stop soon.

 

It really didn’t take long until the carriage came to a stop and Yuuri prepared himself. He looked outside and realized, that they seemed to be in a town, maybe not too far away. Hopefully he would get help as soon as he was able to break free.

As soon as he heard the door move, he summoned the air. The wind gathered around him, dancing and waiting to be released. He could feel how it wanted to burst, but he kept them at bay. 

Finally the door was unlocked and was about to open, he threw the air forward and the door burst open, breaking forward and whoever it was behind the door was torn down to the ground. 

Yuuri jumped outside and gathered again air around him to prepare him for the next onslaught of persecutors. When he stood, he saw the many confused faces of soldiers around him, all with swords and shields in their arm. 

Yuuri knew that he was technically alone, but he had his powers and was thus at an advantage. But he didn’t know if he would be able to defeat them all. He hoped that his wind was powerful enough. He just needed enough time to flee. 

“Well, I didn’t expect that,” A voice behind him suddenly voiced around and Yuuri jerked around, meeting the gaze of the alpha confidant. Next to him the two other older confidants and to his right a man. According from his clothes and appearance, he seemed to be a poor man, with a few missing teeth and ragged look.

Yuuri stepped back. The unknown man looked him up and down with a greedy gaze and the omega shuddered. Even though he stank, Yuuri could smell that this ma was an alpha. 

The confidant continued to speak. His voice betrayed nothing. “You weren’t supposed to wake up this early. You were supposed to wake up when this man here would have claimed you and you were in the middle of heat. Unfortunately this isn’t the case anymore. But that doesn’t matter. He will claim you and then all this business will be over.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Do you really think I would just let you do to me what you want? Do you really think I would go down like that without a fight? Believe me, I won’t let you do with me as you please this easily.”

The alpha smirked again. “Of course not. But,” A sufficient grin spread in his face, “What do you think you can do? As you can see, you are alone. There’s no one here on your side and all soldiers stand under my commando. You won’t have a chance at all.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “And what makes you think that I couldn’t beat them? Do you really think I’m that weak and defenceless?”

The alpha waved his hand. “Oh please. I heard from your so called ability. Completely useless and also nothing more than a rumour. It says that you have the ability to call the rain. That your singing let you control the sky. As if I would ever believe such a fairy tale. In all the weeks here I never saw you summon something like that. I heard that you alone defeated an army of 50 000 men all by yourself alone with your power. But I never saw even the slightest evidence of it.”

His grin spread wider. “But even if you were able to do that, from what I know you have to sing? As if I would let you do that. My soldiers will attack you as soon as you even open your mouth. So you don’t have the slightest chance.”

“Do you really think that King Igor or even King Victor will let it slide that easily?” Yuuri asked again, preparing the air around him. He had to distract him as long as possible to raise a wall of air around himself and enough to throw them all back. And maybe he could alert the castle if he raised storm. 

The alpha rolled his eyes. “Even if they would believe you, it would be too late. You would be mated already and you can’t remove a bond that easily. His Majesty won’t try again when he sees that you are bonded to someone else. And about King Victor,” He smirked wider, “I heard he discarded you. You weren’t a good enough omega for him. So I don’t think he’ll care. After all, he threw you away like the scum you are.”

Yuuri flinched. His inner omega wailed at the reminder and he felt terrible. He knew what it meant and he knew what happened. It wasn’t nice and he still hurt. He would probably hurt for the rest of his life, but he had to stay strong. He couldn’t let his comment get to him. Yuuri knew that he did it to let him feel bad, to force him to let his guard down. And he couldn’t allow it. So he suppressed all the pain and concentrated on what was around him. 

Finally he breathed in and calmed down enough. “Even so, I’m still a guest here and under the protection of two kings. Their codex won’t let them get you away without punishment.”

And he knew he was right. He could see how it was now on the three confidants to flinch and he saw the two elder exchange worried glances with each other. The alpha just narrowed his eyes and stared at him coldly. But Yuuri could still see the tremor in his fingers.

“Nonsense. We’re King Igor’s most trusted confidants. We’ll just tell him that you started a liaison with this alpha here and he’ll believe us. After all, what can you say to your defence when you’re in the middle of the throws of passion with another alpha.” He countered, but Yuuri could hear how there was still a hint of hesitation in his voice. 

Now he waved the man forward. “He’s all yours. The soldiers will throw him to the ground and hold him down while you claim him. Then while you’re mating, we’ll return to the castle and alert the king and bring them to you. This should be proof enough.”

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. There were a lot of things very wrong with this. Not only wanted they to intrude on someone’s heat, throwing any omega in deep distress and traumatising him, but they wanted to forceful claim him. Did they really think that he was so easily beaten? Well, they were in for a big surprise. 

The alpha waved the soldiers closer and they narrowed around him. Yuuri looked around. He had to act soon. The air around him was close to bursting. Just a little bit more. 

Finally the first was close enough and was about to throw himself on Yuuri, when the omega released his hold on the air. The wind slashed around him, throwing all around him down and cutting the swords and spheres and shields into pieces. Yuuri had controlled the air to a vortex, which raised high to the sky and dragged leaves and branches with it. The omega hoped that someone from the castle saw it and reacted. 

But until help came, he was alone and had to defence himself for as long as possible. 

Yuuri was the only one still standing when the vortex finally calmed down. Everyone was thrown to the ground, some groaning and holding their heads or different parts of their bodies. The confidants did their best to stand up, but especially the two older ones had problems with their old bodies. The alpha glared at him.

The omega smirked. “You’re right. If I want to summon the rain, then I would have to sing. For the rain I need my voice. I would have to call out to the sky, waiting for his response. However,” Yuuri glared at him, “My family’s gift is not only the sky. It is the whole atmosphere around us. We’re able to not only control the rain, but the wind as well. We call for the air to our defence if we have to. And for that we don’t need our voice.”

While he spoke, the air around him seemed to caress him through the face and hair, as if to confirm his claim. As if to confirm that they would respond to his every call. As if it would wait until it was needed again. 

The alpha glared at him from the ground. “You’re such a nuisance,” He spat out and returned the glare. Then he barked to the soldiers: “Guards! Hold her down! Don’t let her escape!” His gaze was icy. “I won’t let some worthless bumpkin prince destroy my plans! I won’t let some lowlife as you are, a _discarded omega_ cross my plans! If I have to, I’ll kill you first!”

Yuuri now knew that he was in deep shit. He saw, that his supposed to be mate laid on the ground, trembling and looking up at him fearfully. The other two confidants throwing unsure glances at each other and the soldiers were unsure, too. Only the alpha stood angrily, holding his ground. 

Finally the first soldiers moved and Yuuri was so glad for his quick reflexes that he could evade them and throw them back with the barest whisper. This continued and the prince was busy evading and fighting the guards, so that he just barely saw the vicious alpha with a raised knife. 

Yuuri wasn’t fast enough to evade the blade and he suddenly pain shooting up his body. With every last ounce of control he threw him back. Finally a calm moment and he stumbled back, gripping his side. When he looked at his hand, he saw red. The knife had hit him in his side. And blood was gushing out. 

Yuuri did his best to stay conscious, but it was harder with every second. He didn’t know how long he could stay awake, when he suddenly heard voices. And the next moment he had arms around him, steadying him. The omega could suddenly smell the calming scent of an alpha. He looked around and even though he was about to lose consciousness, he could see Igor standing there, staring hard at the confidants. He saw Phichit and Chris, a few horses. And when he turned his head a little, he saw that the person steadying him was no other than Victor, cradling him close and staring down at him in concern. And suddenly he felt save. As if he knew deep inside that everything will be alright and that he could finally rest.

With one last thought of how he was finally save, Yuuri closed his eyes and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say? The rape tag was completely unnecessary. =)  
> I think some of you didn't understand what type of character Yuuri was, for he would have never allowed something like that happening to himself. =)  
> There's a reason he has this powers and is a prince. And an omega. To be honest, before I started this story, I was a little pissed that most stories, where Yuuri is an omega, he is depicted as weak, helpless and submissive without any self-preservation and eay to overwhelm and manipulate. And I thought to myself: "That can't be it. Yuuri isn't that weak. And a second gender doesn't makes you this." And often when I read omega Yuuri being attacked again, I was just frustrated, because Yuuri always needed to be rescued and hung in his offender's arms like a wet bag and I was practically always yelling: "Hit him! Ram your elbow in his gut, scream, step on his feet! DO SOMETHING!" and I was sick of this clichees, so I created a Yuuri who doesn't care about those stereotypes. And I thought I depicted him right through this whole story. So I was confused why so many seemed to think he would get raped.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and are glad with the developement. =)  
> I'll go back to anatomy and physiology. -.-  
> Did you know that the first thing the body does in a fight and flight sitation is emtying the bladder and then deactivating the digestive organs? I didn't know. It's very interesting, BUT WHY IS ANATOMY SO MUCH LEARNING MATERIAL?!?!?! I only have that much time until the exam. T_T  
> See you when I have the heart, the digestive organs, the lung and the nerves crammed inside my head. T_T  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


	15. At the last Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> So, I had an exam this morning and it went ... not so good. -.-  
> Toxikology is harder than I thought and I still have Anatomy next week. -.-  
> For those who are interested, Physics was so ... lala. I don't know my mark yet, I don't know how right or wrong I was. -.-  
> Well, I haven't slept last night because I decided to do some last minute studying and as it seems, I drank too many engergy drinks for when I went home, I couldn't sleep. -.-  
> So I decided to write, even though my concentration wasn't good. That was also the reason why I couldn't study. Do you know this feeling when you're so tired you can barely concentrate but you can't sleep. That's how I'm feeling the whole day now. -.-  
> Anyway, there was enough concentration to write, so I decided to upload the next chapter. =)  
> Oh, by the way, have you seen [this](http://missbellatrix.tumblr.com/post/159189051199/%E9%9B%A8%E8%9D%B6-%E3%83%A6%E3%83%87%E3%82%A3%E3%82%A8) AMAZING fanart from Yuuri? =D =D =D  
> Really, THANK YOU missbellatrix for drawing it. =D  
> I love it and it's beautiful. =D  
> Anyway, I'm finally starting to get sleepy, so have fun with the new chapter. =)  
> And I apologize if it's not really good. -.-  
> Like I said, my concentration wasn't at its highest. -.-

When Yuuri started to return to consciousness, the first thing he realized was at how comfortable he felt. Something soft was laid over his body and warmed him, the ground where he laid was soft as well. His body started to wake up and the omega sighed in deep comfort. Unfortunately with him waking up also meant his senses catching up with his brain and thus he groaned when he felt aching pain at his side. 

Yuuri wanted to roll around and calm down, but he felt terrible and wasn’t able to do more than groan. Suddenly the door opened and the omega could see Minami entering. When the servant saw that Yuuri was awake, he broke out into a bright grin.

“Yuuri-sama! You’re awake!” He exclaimed happily and came closer, holding a tray with tea.

The prince looked up with a tired smile and tried to sit up, failing spectacularly. The beta rushed to his side and helped him and in the end he had several pillows in his back to steady him and the boy poured him a cup of warm tea. 

Yuuri sipped on it and finally colour started to pour back onto his face. The prince smiled at the servant and finally asked: “Minami-kun, what happened? I don’t remember much after falling unconscious.”

The boy grinned and answered: “I don’t know what exactly happened, but his Majesty, King Victor came back with you in his arms.”

Yuuri blushed. Well, that wasn’t exactly what he wanted to know. But he didn’t say anything.

The door opened again and Yuuri grinned, when he saw his friend Phichit entering. The other prince grinned in relief when he found the omega sitting on his bed and came closer.

“Yuuri! What a relief. You woke up. We were all really worried.” He said and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

The omega smiled sheepishly and asked: “Yeah, sorry about that. Cann you tell me what exactly happened?”

Phichit laughed and nodded.

 

_Phichit was strolling through the castle, when suddenly a panicked servant spotted and approached him with hurried steps._

_“Your highness!” He called and Phichit stopped, staring at the maid in confusion._

_“Yes?” What’s wrong?” He asked and the girl breathed hard._

_“His Highness, prince Yuuri! He was kidnapped!” She called and Phichit stared._

_“What do you mean?” He asked back and the maid shook her head frantically._

_“I saw it with my own eyes! The three confidants from his Majesty, King Igor, kidnapped him and I don’t know where they brought him! Hurry! We have to send guards and soldiers out!” She yelled and grabbed his shirt in pure desperation._

_Phichit grabbed her hands. “Calm down! Calm down!” He ordered and slowly but surely she started to breathe normally again. When she was calm again, he asked: “Okay, now explain slowly. What happened with Yuuri?”_

_She breathed in again and finally explained: “I saw some guards from the forest kingdom carrying prince Yuuri away while he was unconscious and the confidants following them without concern. I followed them in secret and they put him into a carriage and drove away.”_

_Phichit stared at her in panic. “What? Yuuri was kidnapped?” He asked in pure disbelieve and the poor maid nodded frantically._

_The prince stumbled back in horror, not believing what he just heard. Yuuri? Kidnapped? Why?_

_But he didn’t have much time to think of it. So he motioned for the maid to follow them and together they sprinted through the hallways, to the study of King Victor. As soon as they arrived, they didn’t even wait to knock but opened the door with a flourish._

_Inside were not only King Victor but also King Igor and Chris. As it seemed, they sat over a few documents, discussing politics. When the two entered, Victor frowned. But before he could even say something, Phichit pressed out: “Yuuri got kidnapped!”_

_Stunned silence. This was something no one expected. They all stared in confusion at the prince who breathed hard after all this running._

_“What are you talking about?” Victor asked, raising from his desk and staring at the prince intently. Phichit motioned for the maid who bowed._

_“Your Majesties, I’m really sorry to interrupt your business, but I saw it with my own eyes. They dragged the unconscious prince away, put him into a carriage and drove away with him.” She explained._

_The three stared at her in horror. “Yuuri kidnapped?!” King Igor stood up in outrage. “Who was it?!”_

_The poor maid trembled in fear, as soon as the distressed and angry smell filled the room._

_“I – It were your confidants, sir. All three of them.” She brought out and flinched when she felt the sharp gaze of him. The poor girl was about to fall unconscious if this continued. So Phichit put his hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down with his own smell. He had at least a bit of a success._

_But Yuuri’s suitor suddenly went very pale. “They wouldn’t!” He said and everyone turned to him._

_“What do you mean? Why would your own confidants kidnap Yuuri?” Victor asked, staring coldly at the other king. He seemed to shrink into himself._

_“I didn’t know they would go this far,” He said, but that didn’t help them in any way. Finally he explained: “They had been against the courtship from the beginning. But Yuuri is an amazing person and I wanted him for myself. So I ignored their advices and courted him anyway.”_

_“And because you can’t control your own advisors, they thought they could just do what they want and kidnap him. Are you crazy? You should have made clear that he was off-limits! You should have given him something like a sign so everyone knew that he was under the protection of an alpha!” Victor roared and stared furiously at him._

_Igor shrugged. “I thought I didn’t need to. I made the proposal in front of everyone and even after the advisors refused to accept him, I thought they would just need time to accept it. I didn’t though they would fall back on something like this.”_

_The silver haired king narrowed his eyes. “What do you think they would do?” He asked and Igor answered: “I don’t know. Thinking about it, maybe they’ll try to ship him into another country. Or,” Suddenly his face darkened, “They’ll might force a bond on him.”_

_The room grew cold. The tension skyrocked. Phichit had the feeling someone had stolen all air in his lungs. He was afraid for his friend. Everyone knew what a bond meant. And no one wanted to imagine what it would mean if Yuuri was forced to bond with a mate he didn’t want._

_Victor grabbed his mantle. Then he yelled to the soldiers outside: “Prepare the horses! We’ll send several search troops. They can’t have gone that far. We’ll search every part of the country if we have to.”_

_Without another word everyone started to run. They all knew that they had no time to waste and that they had to hurry. Phichit saw how Victor’s hand balled to a fist, trying to supress the tremble. He decided to not say anything._

_Soon they were all riding through the gates, on their way to the forest. Victor divided the men into different groups and sent them all around. With so many men it would be almost impossible to slip through them. The king himself lead a search party of ten men. In his group was Phichit himself, Chris and King Igor._

_But even though they had searched for hours now, they just couldn’t find even the smallest trace of him. Phichit grew worried. He knew that Yuuri was strong and wouldn’t let himself be overtaken that easily, but the worry was still very much present. He wanted to help his friend, but they had been searching for so long now and they still hadn’t found anything._

_But different to them, King Victor didn’t let himself rest. When the others stopped shortly to breathe, he continued the search alone. Phichit could see how desperate he got with every second they didn’t find him. Even Igor was starting to give up. And he was actually Yuuri’s suitor._

_Phichit could see how much Victor suffered. He wasn’t blind. It had hurt him when Yuuri refused his proposal, but he had at least the comfort of not having to watch Yuuri being happy with someone else._

_Then came King Igor and proposed to him in front of everyone. And of course Yuuri had to accept. And then the courtship started and Victor had to suffer watching the man he actually started to have feelings for being courted by someone else. Victor had seen who Yuuri was and had started to fall in love. But he couldn’t do anything against the courting of course. But he at least had the comfort that Yuuri was happy. That he would be treated well. Better than he did._

_But now there was the thread of Yuuri being bonded to someone by force. Being claimed and used just for the passion of someone else. And Phichit knew Victor wouldn’t be able to bear it. So he forced his body to move._

_Finally they had a sign. A vortex rose to the sky, blowing leafs, branches, dirt and stone into the air. And Phichit knew, there was only one person in the country who could do that. And he wasn’t the only one thinking it, for Victor was already at the front, speeding up his horse and running into that direction. The soldiers and the rest of the party were fast to follow._

_King Igor asked about the vortex, but everyone was too busy to ride, so no one answered him._

_When they finally arrived, Phichit’s heart seemed to cramp into itself. The environment around them was pure chaos, as if a storm ran through here. … Which was probably true, if one counted Yuuri’s powers. On the ground lay soldiers, all groaning and moaning, holding their heads or different parts of their bodies. Though no blood. Yuuri had refused to hurt them more than necessary._

_When Phichit looked at the confidants, his eyes narrowed. They all lay on the ground, not moving. Another man, probably a poor farmer, also sat on the ground, trembling and staring at them all in horror. Phichit ignored him and stared at the leader of the advisors. An older man, who radiated ‘Alpha’. The prince however couldn’t breathe, when he saw the bloody knife he held in his hands._

_That couldn’t be. No! Phichit turned frantic and looked around, finding Yuuri ind Victor’s arms, being cradled by him as if he were the most fragile porcelain doll. At his side was blood. Too much blood for his liking._

_Victor was already ripping his mantle to pieces and used them as a makeshift bandage. He pressed against the wound in hopes of stopping the blood from gushing out. He cradled the omega’s face and stroked his cheeks softly. His eyes were so full of pain that Phichit averted his eyes._

_When he looked up again, he saw that Igor had dismounted and stood in front of his confidants._

_“How dare you?! How COULD you?! First you defy my orders and then you want to hurt what’s mine?!” Igor’s voice was so full of rage, that many cowered before him._

_Victor’s soldiers had detained the rest of the guards, the poor farmer and the confidants already, to put them through question._

_“It was for your own best!” The alpha of the advisors called out, bowing his head._

_“For my own best? Why should it be? I am very satisfied in the courtship and I don’t understand why you’re betraying me like this!” He yelled. The leader of the advisors seemed to refuse to stand down._

_“It was indeed for your own good. What do you think the people will say if the realize that their king bonded with not only some bumpkin prince, but a discarded one! The scandal that will erupt from this! We’ll appear weak in the eyes of our enemies. We’ll appear as if we’re satisfied with the second best. I only though of the country! They won’t accept him. And if you’d claim him either way, some way or another he will be eliminated!” He yelled. But Igor just threw him a glare._

_“Be silent!” He yelled and motioned for the guards to move._

 

“… And that is what happened.” Phichit ended his story and beamed at his friend, who only frowned. “The traitors were put into prison and Igor and Victor are both thinking of a proper punishment already. But in any case, they’ll be removed from their positions at once. They seemed both pretty enthusiastic about it, especially Victor. The alpha who was supposed to claim you is still in the dungeons. They don’t have a clue what to do with him because he wasn’t told anything. They only said that they had an omega for him to claim and if he were willing to do it for the right price.”

Yuuri still frowned. Then he sighed. “Well, as long as they’re not put on death sentence.”

Now it was Phichit who frowned. “Seriously? Yuuri! They wanted to force a bond on you! What do you think would have happened if we wouldn’t have found you at the right time?”

But the omega only sighed. “I don’t know. But still. I want them to be punished, yes. But I also don’t want them to die. That just doesn’t sound fair to me.”

The alpha prince stared at his friend critically before he sighed. “Okay. It’s your choice. I always knew you were too soft-hearted.” Yuuri just chuckled.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. When it opened, it showed Igor standing outside, seemingly uncomfortable. Yuuri waved him inside and smiled at him. The king returned it hesitantly.

Phichit looked between the two and after a grin he said his goodbyes, dragging Minami with him, closing the door and leaving the two alone.

Silence. 

“I hope you are well,” Igor asked and the omega smiled. 

“Well, I’ve felt better. But I’m still alive and unmarked. That’s everything that counts.” He answered and the King nodded. 

“And the wound?” He asked again.

“Still hurts, but I’ll get through it.” He said. Silence again.  
“We’ll be returning in three days.” He said and Yuuri felt a sharp pang. Leaving. Of course. That would mean he would go with them. Leaving all his friends behind again. Not returning for quite a long time if at all. Leaving Victor behind. Somehow the last reminder hurt more than the others combined.

“Of course,” He croaked out, “I’ll have to pack my bags.”

Silence. Yuuri was starting to get nervous.

The king seemed to fight with himself. But then he seemed determined enough. He raised his eyes to meet Yuuri’s and said: “I want to dissolve the engagement. I want to stop the courtship and withdraw from our relationship.”

Yuuri gaped. Of all the things the king could have said, this was the last thing he expected. And as his words finally seeped in, he could feel his omega howl in pain as something inside him shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm ... I somehow don't like this chapter. -.-  
> I don't know, it feels rushed and not really written out ...  
> ... I should stop writing my stories when I'm half asleep and about to drop dead. -.-  
> But unfortunately that's where my best ideas come from. -.-  
> But to be honest, I'm looking forward to next chapter. =)  
> Next chapter is going to be fun. =D  
> Well, I hope you still liked it, even if I don't. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Until next time and good night. =D  
> Bye =) ^^
> 
> PS: Anyone knows how to treat heavy metal poisoning? I still have not idea and it was one of the questions. -.- ^^


	16. Pain and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =D  
> Guess what? I'M DONE WITH EXAMS FOR THIS SEMESTER!!!!!!!!!!!! =D =D =D  
> I'm so happy!!!!! I still don' have the results from a few, but at least I don't have to kill myself over studying anymore. At least for around a month, before I have to prepare for my next ones. =D =D =D  
> But I'm so glad. =D  
> Today I had a meeting with my professor in the morning, but after that I was free. =D  
> I almost cried. =)  
> Anyway, so that's why you're getting a new chapter today because I felt so good about the thought of not having to see the library for a whole month. =D  
> This chapter is half pain and half fluff. =)  
> I hope you like it. =)

For several minutes it was silent. No one said anything. Yuuri still stared at King Igor while he seemed to feel uncomfortable and started fidgeting.

“Why?” Yuuri croaked out, not believing what he just heard. 

Igor looked at him unsurely and sighed. “It’s not you,” He started to explain, “It’s not even me. I liked the relationship. It was comforting, it was nice. You’re an incredible omega and if I could, I would continue the courtship, but as it stands, it would be better to stop before more problems arise.”

Yuuri’s hands clenched into the blanket and he refused to meet the other’s eyes. “What exactly do you mean with that?”

The king seemed to hesitate, but then gathered himself and answered: “As you realized, my confidants are against the courtship. I never would have thought that they would let it go this far, but I have known for a while now that they are against our relationship. But those three were not the only ones. There are many of my court and many advisors who are against it.”

Yuuri was silent. He waited for the rest of the explanation. Igor continued: “I thought with time they would realize that you were a good choice. That they would see that you would be a good mate and omega. But …” He hesitated again. “Especially after the … incident the voices against you are starting to rise again. Please try to understand.”

The omega raised his head, staring the other in the eyes, but they were void of any emotion. “I know this seems cruel, but I have to think of my people. I would have loved to continue pursuing you, but with courting you, our country will seem weak.” He fumbled for words. “You were discarded once and from King Victor of all people. My country is not as strong as his and him discarding you and me pursuing you, would wake the picture of … well … as if the things not good enough for him are good enough for us. It would mean lowering our position to something under him. Even if I’d love to continue court you, it will always have the picture of us being weaker. And we can’t have that. Especially now in those hard times.”

Yuuri stared with cold eyes at him, feeling with every word himself cracking. He balled his fists and tried his best not to break. Not now. He could do that later. First, he had to be alone.

King Igor still fumbled with words, trying to explain, but failing and making everything worse by degrading Yuuri further, wanting or not. And Yuuri couldn’t stand it any longer.

“I understand,” He said with a solid voice as possible. Igor looked at him and Yuuri did his best not to start crying. He continued: “I understand your reasons of course. Naturally you wouldn’t want to appear weak and with me it would give the impression of prostrating yourself to the other. Of course you can’t do that with someone like me. It’s okay. I accept your withdrawal.”

Igor stared at him, probably not really understanding and Yuuri pressed his fingernails into his hand to keep his control. “Please do not concern yourself with me any further. I understand the reason for your withdrawal and I accept it. It is hard obviously, but I’ll get over it.”

The alpha looked relieved and the tension vanished from his shoulders. He smiled at the omega. “I’m glad that you accept it and I just can continue to apologize. I hope it isn’t too hard on you. It would pain me to know that I inflicted more grief to you than you already have.”

This guy was an idiot! A blind and absolute insensible idiot! It isn’t hard on him? Did he even know the slightest bit about omegas? Did he know how hurt and worthless and inappropriate an omega felt when he was discarded once? He already felt terrible from the first time and his inner omega still couldn’t shake away the pain inflicted from it. But now to be discarded twice? He didn’t know he could feel even more worthless. There was this indescribable pain inside him and his inner omega was currently wailing and crying over it.

“It is like I said. I understand your reasons and hope to end this matter as quickly as possible so we don’t need to drag things out unnecessary.” That wasn’t good. His voice started to quiver. He had to hold it in!

The omega grabbed the necklace he once got as courting gift and unfastened it, holding it out for the alpha to take back. Igor just stared in confusion.

“Please. You gave this to me as a courting gift. As we now decided to end things, it would be improper to keep it. So I’m returning it to you.” He explained and understanding dawned up on him. He grabbed it and stared at it as if he would see it for the first time. When the king looked up, Yuuri smiled. It was forced.

The alpha stood up and bowed. “Then, as to not inflict to your pain, I’ll take my leave and will try my best to stay out of your sight. I apologize for it to end like this and wish you joy and happiness for the future.”

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you and that is very welcome. I wish you good luck with your country and may you find happiness, if not with me then with another. Farewell.” He forced the smile again on his lips and waited patiently for him to go. It would probably be the last time where they would see each other.

Igor hesitated, then bowed again. “Farewell,” He mumbled and left. The door closed behind him.

Yuuri waited until he couldn’t hear the steps anymore. Then he let his mask fall. He trembled, shivered all over. The pain, which had crept up onto him slowly, broke over him in full force and everything inside him seemed to cramp at once. It was hard to breathe, he couldn’t see, for tears clouded his vision. Sobs broke out of him and he couldn’t supress them. Finally he gave in, let the pain overwhelm him. He rolled himself together into a small ball and let it all out, hoping that it would ease his pain even a little. His omega wailed, thrashed, howled in pain, feeling utterly helpless and useless. Worthless and unloved. 

Rejected. He didn’t want him either. No one wanted him. He wasn’t good enough for an alpha. He wasn’t good enough for anyone. He was such a bad omega that no one wanted to claim him. He was a bad omega. Two alphas had rejected him already. Those were the only thoughts right now. He couldn’t think clearly, he could only think what his omega thought. And those broke him apart further. 

Alone and broken he wailed in his misery, crying himself exhausted and into sleep.

 

Seven days he hid himself in his room. Yuuri barely left his bed, only to relief himself and shower for a short while. Then he would crawl back into his bed. He didn’t have the energy to do anything and the food brought to him was barely touched. He barely ate and barely drank, just wailed in his misery. The pain clouded his mind and he was so deep in his depression that he barely realized that his friends entered the room every day to talk to him and try to coax him outside. It was useless. The second rejection broke him completely. He didn’t know how long he would be able to continue like that, but he realized that he didn’t really care. It didn’t matter what happened to him. He was worthless anyway. 

When he woke up on the eight day, he thought that it would be a day like any other. But then a sweet sweet smell crept into his nose. He wanted to ignore it, but somehow this smell clung to his nose and seemed to coax him out of his misery. If even just for a short moment. 

Yuuri sat up and looked around, trying to find out where the scent came from. Then his gaze fell onto a vase standing on the table. His eyes widened. Inside where violet easter roses. In full bloom and giving out a beautiful smell. 

Involuntarily a small smile crept onto his face and he found himself standing up, going closer to the vase, cradling a flower and inhaling the wonderful scent. They were truly beautiful. Yuuri stared at it for a while longer before he felt exhaustion creeping up on him again and he returned to bed. His eyes started to close, but the paining darkness wasn’t so heavy anymore. 

 

The next morning he woke up, he realized that there was a different kind of smell in the air. When he looked at the table, he realized that there was another bouquet sitting in a vase, this time with different kinds of flowers. Lilys, roses, chamomile, violets. Together they gave an even nicer scent and were beautiful to look at. 

Yuuri saw the teapot next to it and a few sweets and just realized how hungry he was. While he ate, he stared at the flowers, stroking the petals softly and smiling. There was a certain warmth lighting up inside him as he looked at the bouquet and he felt grateful to whoever did it. It was nice. 

The morning after that he didn’t wake up to a bouquet on the table but to a bunch arranged on the window. Yuuri had to giggle involuntarily and stood up, and stepped closer to the flowers being beautifully arranged there. When he looked closer and cradled the buds to smell, he could feel the warmth of the sun hitting his skin through the window and he smiled at it. 

For the first time in days he looked outside. There were humans bustling about, talking and fulfilling their daily duties and activities. It was really nice seeing them like that and he suddenly had the urge to hear their voices. He wanted to feel the sun directly on his skin. Wanted to feel the wind brushing through his hair and carrying different kinds of scents to his nose. He wanted to see more. More light and more nature. 

So he opened the window with a flush and breathed in the clean air. The darkness inside him was slowly starting to dissipate, leaving only a dull ache, pounding in the back of his heart. 

A few servants spotted him and waved at him, cheering and stopping their activities to watch him. Yuuri grinned and waved back. The prince could feel how his life was slowly returning. He felt that he could stand up again. It felt good.

 

Yuuri didn’t leave his room the whole day, but enjoyed the sun hitting his skin and sitting at the window, enjoying the warmth. 

The next day, when he sat again by the window, his friends burst inside, starring frantically at him and when they realized that indeed, he was out of his bed again, he was starting to be himself again, they hugged him fiercely. Phichit had to wipe a few tears away, Chris just laughed out loud and Yurio complained how boring it was without him. The whole day they sat together, enjoying the company. Minami brought them light food, easy to stomach for Yuuri had barely eaten all week and wouldn’t be able to stomach heavier things, and they would all update him on the things happening in the castle. 

So he learned how Igor left four days after the withdrawal. Yuuri could feel the murderous intent from all of them as they talked about him and the omega did his best to change the topic. In the end they talked about mundane things, like who played which prank on whom, who got himself into a tavern brawl and which guard was chasing which maid again. Light castle gossip which led them al to laughter.

Yuuri realized how good it felt. Being surrounded by friends and being able to smile again. The pain still was there and would be for a very long time, maybe forever. And maybe now no one would want an omega like him who had been rejected twice and the wounds would probably never heal and the self-doubt would always be there. But he realized that he couldn’t mope forever. Maybe he didn’t want to even.

 

So when his friends went to bed that evening and he was alone with Minami, he said: “Minami-kun. I wanted to thank you for bringing me those flowers every day. They really helped me getting up and cheering me up every time I see them. So thank you. I love them.” Yuuri smiled, but was confused, the servant shuffled nervously on his place. “What’s wrong?” He asked and frowned.

The beta smiled sheepishly and answered: “Well, it wasn’t me or another servant who brought you those flowers.”

Yuuri rose his eyebrow. “Really? Then who did it?” 

Minami smiled shyly. “The king.” 

At Yuuri’s still confused expression, he explained: “He doesn’t want you knowing this, but King Victor handpicked them from the gardens and brought them to you, decorating your room when you’re asleep, in hopes of cheering you up.” He smiled. “He said they remind him of you.”

Yuuri flushed. It was sweet and a very nice gesture. He could feel something warm blossoming inside him and even his dark thoughts couldn’t suppress them. 

Minami wished him a good night and left them room, letting Yuuri think.

 

The next morning Yuuri woke up feeling utterly refreshed. He had slept good, deep, without any dreams and he felt utterly rested. That’s why he had no problems standing up and stretching. Shortly after Minami-kun entered the room with such a bright smile that one was almost blinded by it.

“Good morning, Yuuri-sama!” He greeted happily and Yuuri rose an eyebrow in confusion.

“Good morning, Minami-kun. What left you in such good spirits?” He asked and the servant grinned even brighter. If that was even possible. 

“Yuuri-sama, do you feel fit enough to have breakfast outside? The weather is fantastic! It’s not too warm or cold, the sun warms you, the wind cools you and the fresh air will do you a lot of good.” He asked and Yuuri could only stare.

“Well,” He hesitated, but at seeing the hopeful look on the beta’s face, he just couldn’t refuse. “I suppose.”

The servant grinned again and searched for warm and comfortable clothes. After Yuuri was dressed, he was about to follow him outside the door, but stopped when Minami turned around again.

The servant pressed a finger to his lips. “Please don’t say anyone you have this from me and please don’t let it slip that you know it, but all this was prepared by his Majesty, King Victor.”

Yuuri just nodded dumbly, not knowing what to say.

Then Minami opened the door and Yuuri left his room for the first time in days, entering the hallway. And his mouth dropped. His eyes widened and the only thing he could do was stare.

The whole hallway was decorated with flowers. They hung on the ceiling, on the walls, next to the windows. The windows were open so a fresh breeze flew inside, swirling petals around and distributing the wonderful scent of all those different flowers. 

Yuuri walked through the hallway of petals and flowers, looking around in wonder and following Minami outside into a garden. There, a little back and hidden from view, under the shade of an old tree, surrounded by bushes fully in bloom stood a table beautifully decorated, with beautiful tea service and many different little treats in many flavours, artistically arranged and one wonderful comfortable looking chair. 

Yuuri sat down and he could see that, while he was a little secluded from view, he had his privacy but a wonderful view to the gardens. 

The omega smiled. Warmth blossoming inside him as he remembered which lengths Victor went and what he did only for him. He couldn’t help but be thankful for all he had done for him those past few days. So he sat down and enjoyed his breakfast while enjoying the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? What do you think? Is Victor on the right way? =)  
> Next chapter we'll continue with a little fluff, to soothe your souls and mine from all this pain Yuuri had to go through. =)  
> And I apologize in advance, because no chapter until wedneday or later. My big sister is going to visit me over the weekend and she'll stay over easter. =)  
> And I haven't seen her since ... Christmas ... I just realized that it's been quite a long time. So we're going to catch up and have a little bonding time, before I'll be thrown back into the pit that is university. =)  
> Hope you're not angry. =)  
> Until next time. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


	17. Little Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. =)  
> Sorry for not uploading earlier. I had this chapter done two days ago, but I was busy and hadn't had much time. But I'm done now and this is the new chapter. =)  
> I'm somehow not satisfied with it, but I hope you'll still like it. =)  
> Have fun. =)

Yuuri’s wounds were healing. The knife wound was slowly fading and left nothing but a scar. The prince was glad for it because he now was able to to more freely without having to worry too much about straining it too much. 

The omega walked around in the castle, listening to Yurio rambling about this and that and could ou believe what this stupid noble said? Yuuri only smiled and nodded, supressing a laugh. The prince knew already, if this boy would ever get a suitor, then the suitor would have his hands full and would have to be able to endure a lot. 

“Yuuri-sama!” A voice called him and the prince turned around, seeing his servant rushing up to him. 

“Minami-kun?” 

“There you are! I’ve been searching everywhere for you now!” The boy said, breathing hard as he came to a stop. 

The black haired raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

Yuuri couldn’t help but noticing the bright grin on his face. “I’ve prepared some treats for you.”

The prince stared at him in confusion. “Treats? But I just had lunch three hours ago. I’m not hungry.”

But the beta shook his head. “Oh, they are nothing big. But his majesty had special fruits for you delivered and made into cakes and muffins and wants you to try them.”

The prince blushed at this. 

“Is that idiot doing stupid things again?” Yurio grumbled and folding his arms. 

The servant held up his finger, waving it as if reprimanding the young lord. “Yurio-sama, this is not stupid. He’s just showing Yuuri-sama appreciation.”

The blonde huffed. “Kind of late, don’t you think?” 

Now the servant frowned. “Well, that is for Yuuri-sama to decide, don’t you think?”

Both turned to him and the black haired blushed harder. “Well, it’s not like we’re courting or something like that. I think he just wants to apologize for everything and that’s it.”

It was true. Victor had appeared a week ago after the whole flower ordeal and had apologized for everything bad happening to him until now and said that he would try to make up for everything in the best of his abilities. So even though Yuuri had seen the soft look on his face and maybe a bit of longing, he wasn’t that delusional to think that more would come out of it. And he wasn’t even sure he would want it. Too much had happened. And since then he hadn’t seen Victor once. If he would have liked to court him or something like that, which he doubted the king would do every again, he would have appeared in person more often.

Yurio and Minami stared at him as if he were especially stupid and sighed. But before anyone could retort anything, the prince hurriedly said: “Anyway, if it’s true that he ordered those fruits especially for tasting, it would be rude to refuse.” He turned to Yurio. “Would you want to share those treats with me?”

The blonde blushed and averted his eyes. “… Well, if you can’t eat them all by yourself, I’ll have to help you. Wouldn’t want them go to waste, right?”

The black haired laughed. “Of course.” He answered, mirth in his eyes. The prince knew that Yurio looked forward to something sweet but would never admit it in fear of appearing not manly enough. It was said for it was cute.

So they went to the garden, sitting down at the beautiful decorated table and enjoying their fruit cakes. It was beautifully prepared and the treat was perfectly sweet and seemed to melt on their tongues. Perfect. They enjoyed it and both looked forlorn at the plate when the last bite was eaten. It had been really good cake.

 

The next day Yuuri enjoyed a nice stroll through the garden and relished in the feeling of being cleared of bed rest. 

The day went on, he talked to his friends and enjoyed the sun on his skin while he was reading. In the evening, when he was about to prepare for bed, someone knocked on his door. It was Minami again.

“Yuuri-sama? Are you very tired?” He asked and the prince shook his head. 

“Not much.”

The beta grinned. “How about a nice bath? You’re cleared for them, right?”

Yuuri was stunned to hear it, but smiled nonetheless. “Yes, I am. A bath sounds great.”

So with that he followed the blonde who lead him cheerfully to the bathroom. Inside, Yuuri’s eyes widened. Warm water was in a big bathtub, rose petals swam on the surface, the whole room smelled wonderful and the room was dim but lightened by candles. 

Before he could ask anything Minami explained: “In the water are bath salts which are good against muscle tensions.” He grinned. “The king ordered them especially for you. But don’t tell anything.”

Yuuri smiled and nodded. After he cleaned himself, he glided into the water and groaned when he felt the warm water on his skin. Perfect temperature. His muscles started to loosen and he felt the stress practically pouring out of him. It felt wonderful! The smell of the petals calmed him down and he closed his eyes in appreciation. Heavenly. He almost didn’t want to get up.

But after a while he knew he had to and reluctantly he left the bathtub, drying himself and dressing again. He returned to his room and as soon as he touched the covers of his bed, he fell asleep. 

 

Afew days later Yuuri sat in his room, when someone knocked on the door again. Confused he looked up from his book and stared perplexed at a group of three women, bowing before him.

“Please excuse us, but we are here to measure you for new clothes.” The omega was dumbfounded. Where did that came from?

“I can’t remember ordering a new set.” He said, but the women giggled. They seemed to be betas, Yuuri couldn’t smell any scent on them. 

“We know that. But his majesty ordered them. He said that your clothes had been damaged in the last few weeks after all that happening and he would like for you to have new ones.

Before he could retort anything, the women ushered him in front of the mirror, taking his measurements and nodding to each other.

“We’ll prepare the clothes with the finest fabric. His majesty had ordered them just for you. They’ll be ready in a few days.” They said and before Yuuri could say anything, they were out of the door and he was alone again. 

… Well, that was unexpected. And confusing.

And just as they said, three days later the three betas came into his room again, fitting the clothes to his body. 

Yuuri could only stare as he felt the cloth against his body. It was soft but sturdy, some light for warm weather and almost feeling like water and some more heavy for colder weather but just as comfortable. And he knew with one look that they were very expensive. He couldn’t just accept them!

But the women refused to take them back and just answered that they had been ordered from the king personally and that they thought it was an honour to tailor his new clothes.

Yuuri sighed and let them do their work. But he knew he couldn’t just continue to accept those gifts. They weren’t courting. It wasn’t proper to continue like that. 

 

So after the tailors left and he was alone again with his new robe, he sighed and started to walk to the king’s office. 

When he stood in front of the door, he sighed deeply and knocked. Yuuri was a little nervous to be honest, because he hadn’t seen him for a few weeks now. Even though he had gifted him with a lot of little treats and things, he was never there to deliver them personally and Yuuri hadn’t had the confidence to talk to him about it. 

So now would be the first time he saw him in a while and he was nervous. But he calmed himself down and knocked. 

He was called inside and saw Victor sitting on his desk, documents all around him. He had obviously been working. Georgi stood next to him, holding a few papers and seemingly taking the role as an assistant.

“Yuuri?” Victor called in surprise.

“Hello Victor.” The omega greeted shyly and waved. “Can we talk for a moment?”

“But of course,” The king smiled and waved Georgi away. The servant bowed and left the room. The door closed behind him and Victor beckoned him closer. “Is there a problem? Does something bother you?” The alpha asked and Yuuri hesitantly shook his head. Silence.

Finally the king said: “Those new clothes suit you very well.” Surprised Yuuri looked up and his breath got caught in his throat. Victor stared at him with a small but beautiful smile, his eyes so soft like never before and in them was a flame of desire. Subdued but there.

The omega blushed. “Y-Yeah. Thank you.” He was silent for a minute before he sighed and continued: “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

The alpha rose his eyebrows and motioned for him to continue. 

“Victor,” Yuuri sighed, “What are you doing? All these presents … they are nice. Wonderful even. But with how they are presented, they belong to a courtship. And ours ended ages ago. I … You said they were something like apologizes, but apologizes don’t go so far. Please … stop this. I appreciate them, really. But this isn’t right anymore.”

The silver haired king was silent for a moment, studying Yuuri. But then the soft smile returned. “You might be right. With how they are presented, one might confuse them for courting gifts. But,” Victor stood up, rounded the des and came closer, “I’m not courting you.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but flinch at it. He felt his inner omega cowering at this, knowing that he wasn’t wanted. But he looked up in confusion when Victor grabbed his hands and lifted them to his lips, pressing soft kisses onto his knuckles. He smiled sweetly at the omega.

“I’m simply appreciating you. Those little gifts are for you to enjoy because you deserve them. You deserve to have wonderful things, to feel wanted and beautiful. Because you are beautiful. I can’t and won’t deny it and I’m honoured to have you here. You are warm and bright, turning this place into a home and lighting every room you enter.” The alpha stroked his cheek softly, Yuuri’s omega purring in delight at the praise and he fought hard not to blush. Which he failed spectacularly. 

“Yuuri,” The alpha continued, “I would love to court you again. And this time I would like to make it right. I would appreciate you, shower you in gifts and treat you like you deserve, being the wonderful person you are. But I know you are not ready and still hurt from everything. So I won’t. I will let you decide. I you would give me the honour of courting you again, I’ll do it in a heartbeat. But if you decide to refuse and want to return home, I’ll accept it, wish you joy and help you return.” He smiled sadly. “I hurt you too much to be given the decision. It is alone yours. But until you decide, I’ll continue to appreciate your mere presence and do everything to make you happy again.”

Yuuri could only stare. It had been such a heartfelt answer and the omega couldn’t help the warmth blossoming in his chest. This. This was what he had been craving. This feeling was what he had hoped for in all his life. He wanted to. But something inside him rebelled, being afraid of hurting again. So he closed his mouth and looked down. “I … I need to think about it.”

Victor smiled in understanding and nodded. “Of course. Take all the time you need.” 

The alpha lifted his face, looking him directly in the eye. “Until then, is there something you would like to do or have? If it’s possible I want to make you feel at home here.”

Yuuri shook his head. “But I already feel at home here. Really.” Victor smiled warmly.

“I’m happy to hear that. But I know you must be missing your home country. Is there something I could do for you to ease this pain?” He asked.

The omega blushed and looked down again. Actually there was. It would soon be time and he wouldn’t be at home to participate. Something he looked forward to every year but which he would miss. He hadn’t been sure how he would have brought it up, just thinking that it would be impossible after all and he would just have to wait until next year. But now that he was asking …. Maybe.

So he mumbled: “The Spring Festival.”

Victor stared at him in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Yuuri looked him in the eyes and repeated louder but still as red: “In my country the Spring Festival would be soon. It’s my favourite festival of the year and if it’s not too much trouble … do you think we could celebrate it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We'll continue with the fluff. =)  
> I'm actually not really happy with it, but I don't know how to write it better. -.-  
> So I hope you'll like it. =)  
> Next chapter will come out around friday I think. University started again and while there's still not much to do, we already have protocols to write. And do you have an idea how much physics protocols suck? -.-  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. =)  
> Until next time. =D  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D  
> Bye =) ^^


	18. The Spring Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi?  
> Okay, I know I promised a new chapter on friday and I'm really really really sorry that I didn't upload. Some may have realized but I have a lot of problems right now. My family is in a pinch at the moment and I'm more or less acting as a messenger and translator in one. There's so much going on at the moment that I don't really know where to start. Then there's university and even though it's less stressful right now because the semester just started, it doesn't mean there's nothing. I still have papers to write and protocols to complete and to study of course. So even though I thought that I would have more time right now, I don't. The thing with my family cme unexpectly and even though I promised you more and frequent updates, I just can't. Family comes first. Also, my head is always full with this and that and even though I try to sit down and write, even though I have the plot for this chapter or that chapter, I just can't write. The words just refuse to come out.  
> I struggled a lot with this chapter but I forced my brain to write it because I know I promised you and I didn't want to dissapoint you. However, I'm dissapointed in myself because I really didn't like how this chapter came out.  
> I won't stop writing of course, I'll still do my best. I'll try to upload at least once a weak, but I do hope you have sympathy if there's a whole week without chapter. The same goes for my other stories for those who read them.
> 
> Regardless, even though I personally have some kind of hate at this chapter, I hope you'll like it more than me. =)

The castle was preparing. Victor had ordered for the celebration and now the whole castle was buzzing with people and servants running around, decorating and cooking, all for the big day. Yuuri was often with the organizers, explaining special customs and traditions, helping decorate as to make it realistically as possible and as close to the original festival at home. 

Of course it wasn’t that easy. More often than not they had to find a compromise and think about how to replace certain things in certain decorations or certain dishes. Because as much effort as they put inside, they just couldn’t change the fact that the climate was a completely different one from the rain kingdom. The vegetation was a different one, leading to missing ingredients or decorations. 

But Yuuri wouldn’t be Yuuri if he wouldn’t be able of think of something. He compromised certain flowers with others uniquely to the Sun kingdom and tried different dishes and ingredients until he found something which would be able to act as an replacement. 

Phichit asked him every few hours if they could use this or that, showing him the most outrageous decorations he had made, grinning brightly. The omega laughed every time and shook his head good naturally, but at the crestfallen look of his friend he often changed his mind and used them for different decorations, trying his best to blend them in. 

Yuuri had to smile every time he saw small Yurio running around, trying to help with an almost rosy glow of excitement. Every time he was asked about it, he would huff and deny that he was looking forward to the festival, just stating that it looked like they needed help and that he just didn’t want them to struggle so much. Of course everyone knew better, but no one said anything about it, thinking it was just too cute. 

Chris was often running around, rubbing his temples in frustration because he was responsible for everything ending up smoothly. But more often than not someone came up to him to complain about this or that. Yuuri really wasn’t eager to do his job and he did feel a bit guilty about it, but every time he brought it up, the alpha only laughed and told him that it wasn’t a problem at all and that they all were looking forward to celebrate it.

Victor was actually the one asking him if there was something special that was needed. Yuuri hesitated, but finally relented.

“There is actually a tradition from the royal family. There is a special song one from the immediate family is allowed to sing, accompanied by dancers. It’s always the highlight of the festival” Yuuri blushed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Victor smiled encouragingly and waited for him to continue. Finally the prince explained: “Well, one of us is always chosen. It’s a big honour and … well, it’s a song to welcome the spring which lets the plants grow and the nature waking up. The singer is chosen beforehand and being able to sing it is always special. But … but I’m the only one here, so I’m not really sure about it. And it’s not like I would do a good job doing it and-“

“Yuuri,” Victor interrupted him, “If you know the song, we’ll prepare for the show obviously. We’ll prepare a stage and the costumes and the dancers and everything you need.”

The omega was about to protest, but closed his mouth when he saw the soft yet firm look on the alpha’s face. So he just nodded. 

 

Soon enough Lilia Baranovskaya, the country’s former best dancer, now royal dance instructor and wife of Lord Yakov Feltsman was called to prepare the show with them. Yuuri knew the song by heart, having heard it year after year and helping his cousins and sister prepare and sing for it often enough, and knew also the steps of the main singer. Unfortunately he didn’t know all dance positions of the others, but that wasn’t a problem, as Lilia decided that, even though it was a tradition of his home country, it was held in the Sun kingdom, meaning that they should incorporate their own dances in it. And just as planned, the two dances were mixed with each other, making a beautiful program. 

Madame Baranovskaya was extremely strict and ruthless regarding training. And even though she didn’t know how to train him in singing, she, as soon as she saw his steps and his dance, trained him in those until his feed were full of blisters and bled. She wanted nothing short of perfection. 

Yuuri didn’t mind, it had been a while since he last danced and he had really missed it. Those two had been his passions after all. Singing and dancing. Unfortunately he didn’t have many possibilities to do it since he had arrived in this kingdom, so he was more than happy to finally indulge himself again. 

But he did change since he had arrived here. So he wasn’t surprised when he laid in bed at night and felt self-doubt creeping up at him. Yuuri knew it was mostly because his inner omega had been mistreated and hurt so often, but his insecurities got stronger and more often than not he doubted himself. His anxiety often got the better of him and he sometimes was short of jumping out of bed, running to Victor and begging him to stop the festival, just so he wouldn’t have to perform. 

Worse was that in the last years he had never been chosen to sing. Of course he knew that it was because he was the youngest and there was kind of a rotation and he knew that this year he actually had been chosen, but the engagement stopped him from ever fulfilling his duty, but it was enough to feed his insecurities and reassure him that he would mess everything up. The closer the day came, the worse it got.

 

When the day finally arrived, Yuuri woke up with dread in his stomach and terrible anxiety. He was scared of even leaving his room and his friends threw him worried looks. But Yuuri didn’t even realized it. 

After breakfast, where he just rolled his food around and just ate a few bites, Victor ordered him to go into the city and mingle with the townsfolk, enjoy the first day of the festival. Even Lilia agreed, but ordered him to be back at least two hours before his performance for one last review and walk through of the whole show. Yuuri just nodded dumbly.

Yurio had decided to go with him, walking around excitingly and dragging him from one food stand to the next, playing different games and just enjoying himself in general. The omega could see that the younger tried his best to distract him and the prince had to smile at that. He really was cute if he wanted to be. But of course Yuuri could never say that to his face, he would be in so much trouble if he did.

While they walked, they realized all the other children running around, eating candies and other things, laughing and smiling.

“There’s going to be a show this evening!” They heard one boy saying to the other.

“Yeah! I heard the rain prince is going to sing!” The other said.

“I heard that his voice is amazing!” The next yelled, throwing his arms up.

“Of course! Didn’t you know? He’s the prince who can control the sky! His singing controls the weather!” Another boy explained, wagging his finger.

“Really? I wanna see that!” The next called and they all broke out into excited murmur.

Yuuri smiled. He remembered the children in his own kingdom. They too were always excited for the festival and the show and he had loved watching their happy and glinting eyes at the show. Children were like that everywhere. 

He loved children, he really did. Maybe it was because he was an omega, but the urge to protect and nurture and fuss over them was strong. And the urge to make them happy was stronger than his anxiety. Somehow he wanted to impress them. He suddenly wasn’t afraid of the show anymore but he wanted to show those children the beauty of the world. And if he had to sing his best, he would.

“You’re going to be fine!” Yurio suddenly said, tugging at his hand. The prince stared at the boy in confusion and the blonde blushed. “You’re beautiful when you sing or dance, so don’t worry about it. You’ll be great.” The young noble looked at the ground, fiddling with his shirt. The rain prince smiled.

Yuuri was glad that he had visited the town. 

 

In the afternoon they returned to the palace and Yuuri was immediately ushered away to the training rooms for one last rehearsal and then back into his room for dressing him into his clothes. 

Finally the moment came. They were brought to town and Yuuri could already see the townsfolk standing in front of the stage, waiting impatiently for the promised show. Now Yuuri did start to get nervous, but Victor, who sat next to him, just smiled encouragingly at him.

While they prepared themselves backstage, the king stood in front of his people and held a speech about the festival, how they held it to honour the arrival of the spring, who brought life back to their fields and gardens, how everything started to grow and wake mother nature up from its deep slumber. He was met with loud applause when he was done. The alpha bowed.

“And now,” He said, “Please welcome Prince Yuuri Katsuki, who will show us how this season is honoured in his country. He’ll show us the beauty of the world and his own and welcome the spring as it should be in his country.”

Loud applause welcomed Yuuri as he entered the stage and he waved around shyly, a small smile adorning his face. He was so nervous. The other dancers entered the stage and waited for him to start. His voice would be the signal. 

Yuuri breathed deep in and out. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Complete silence greeted him when he opened them. Finally he raised his hands and looked up into the sky. Clear blue without one cloud was upon them. The prince smiled and began.

His voice was clear and loud, his movements fluid. Yuuri was lost in the song. His voice called out to the world, to the sky, the ground, the air, the nature. And the nature responded. A calm wind rose itself and flooded around, bringing with it flower petals and the freshest smell. A calming but beautiful scent filled the air and the petals danced in the wind with perfect synchronicity to the dancers. The air seemed to caress the prince and by extension everyone else. It seemed to show him how much he was cherished by the sky and the wind, how loved he was by the atmosphere.

Yuuri raised his hands and called the sky. His song was like a prayer, calling out to it and waiting for a response. The wind raised and clouds formed in the sky, pure white and soft looking but not enough to block out the blue and the sun. Raindrops started to fall, soft, small and glittering. The water reflected the sun beams and it looked like pure light was falling down to earth. 

Yuuri danced and danced, in perfect movement to the others, integrating himself with them perfectly, weaving through them and dancing with such light feet, it seemed like he was floating. The omega looked ethereal. 

The last note ended, the last movement danced and the last rain drop fell. Above him a big rainbow shone brightly, all clouds gone and the sky a bright blue, as if it looked down at them in happiness.

It was silent for a moment. Then everyone broke out in roaring applause. Yuuri bowed together with the others and waved happily. 

When they exited the stage, he couldn’t help the giddiness in his chest. It had been a complete success. And everyone had looked so happy! 

The dancers clapped him and each other on the back, congratulating themselves on the successful performance. Yuuri changed clothes and soon was confronted with happy and excited friends.

“You were beautiful!” Phichit exclaimed, shaking his shoulders in excitement. 

“That was a great performance!” Yurio grinned and laughed.

Chris just clapped him on the shoulder and grinned widely. 

Yuuri saw Victor looking at him with warm and adoring eyes, a soft smile playing around his lips. The prince smiled sheepishly before he turned back to the others.

After that he walked around with Yurio and Phichit who just couldn’t stop gushing about him and the performance, Yuuri smiling and laughing with them. 

The success felt good, really good. And maybe his omega did feel pleased with himself, feeling how he was worth something. How he was a good omega by pleasing so many people.

Suddenly a group of young boys stood in front of them. Yuuri recognized them as the group from the morning and smiled at them.

“You were amazing!” One boy said.

“That was incredible!” The next exclaimed.

“That looked so beautiful!” Another yelled. 

And suddenly they were all talking at once, completely excited and happily praising him with glittering eyes and sparkles on their faces. Yuuri blushed and smiled.

It really was a good feeling. Children were always so honest and said what they thought. And especially his inner omega was happy and contented because he made the children happy. The proof that he was able to care for children pleased him and maybe he did feel more confident now. If everyone was praising him so much, that had to count for something, right? 

So he let himself be dragged around by his friends and the children, indulging them while he played with them and feeling happy and calm for once. The feeling that he made so many people happy calmed his inner omega and his anxiety and he smiled, watching them all enjoying themselves. 

He couldn’t help but laugh and maybe he did feel good when he realized how Victor watched him with adoring eyes the whole time, smiling at him. 

And his inner omega purred in delight, knowing that he was indeed still desireable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was really weak. It was nothing like I wanted in the beginning, but i just couldn't write anything better. I do hope you're not too dissapointed in me and forgive me for it. I'll try to have better ones in the future.  
> Like I said, there's a lot going on in my private life right now and I hope you're not angry when I can't write and update that often anymore. So sorry I am, my private life does come first and as sad as it sounds, with the whole stuff going on,I just can't concentrate enough to write. -.-  
> So I hope you'll find it in yourself to forgive me and aren't mad at me.  
> So until next time I hope. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =)  
> Bye =) ^^


	19. Strong Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Okay, I know this is getting out of order, but I apologize again for not updating for so long. As you know a lot happened those last weeks and I really didn't have the nerve to deal with all of that. Family is way harder to deal with if they are all acting like little childre, so either ignoring each other or screaming at each other like little children. And I had to play translator. Nice.  
> Anyway, I did a bit of thinking those last few weeks and decided to make a shedule for all my fanfictions. As you may know or not know, with 'Melody of the Sky' I have more than one fanfiction which I all plan to end at some point. But I can't keep my schedule up from a few months ago where I updated every story sometimes twice a week. i just can't. So I decided to work out a schedule. I tried to update everything once a week, but that's currently impossible for me.  
> So this fanfiction will probably update twice a month. But when, I still haven't decided. I'm still working it out.  
> I hope you aren't agry that I needed this long again and stuff and hope you'll still stay with me until the end.  
> So, let's start on the new arc. =)
> 
> By the way, some people told me someone translated my fanfic to another language. Yes, I know. And this person did it with my explicit PERMISSION and I'm really honoured that this person did it. =)  
> It's translated to portuguese and even though I don't speak this language, I'm happy someone puts this much effort in doing it. =)  
> So THANKS Matsu_Megurine for your hard [work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10939173/chapters/24339462) =D =D =D

The following days Yuuri spend a lot more time in the city. He soon became something like a fixture within the orphanage and he got to know the children well. The prince was well loved and adored and it felt good to be surrounded by things and people who appreciated him. It was balm for his soul, being appreciated and well loved by all those children. 

As omega he was very receptive to any reaction children may have to him and seeing that they liked him helped him a lot. His confidence rose and the darkness shrouding his inner being started to slowly vanish. 

Sure, he would probably be scarred for life and always be self-conscious and won’t have any confidence regarding relationships, but he thought that, except this part of life, he would get over it with time.

Still, Yuuri was thinking about returning home. He had stayed here for so long now and he knew that his engagement to Victor had stopped months ago. So he didn’t really have reason to continue staying here. The only thing keeping him was his friends.

But also still lingering feelings for Victor. Yuuri wasn’t completely stupid. He knew that he still held affections towards the king and that some part of him still wanted to be together. But he also knew that in their state, they both weren’t ready. 

Yuuri was still terribly hurt and would need a lot more time to get over everything and Victor? He needed to grow himself. As it was, Yuuri didn’t trust the alpha. As far as the prince knew, they were both not ready for anything. So Yuuri was still thinking about it. Returning home that is. And he knew it would probably be a good idea to do so. Return home and let the pain be soothed by his family and friends in his own kingdom.

The omega missed his family dearly. His big sister, his cousins and everyone else. His father, his mother. Especially his grandmother who taught him everything. The black haired smiled. 

The prince remembered fondly the hard training he had to go through to be able to sing. His grandmother had been way harsher with him than anyone else, but she was also the one who showed him what his voice was really about. It was about making people happy. About showing them the beauty of the world and bringing joy upon them. 

Yuuri grinned. If his grandmother knew for what exactly he had used his powers for those months ago, he would earn himself quite a scolding. His sister and cousins would probably laugh and high-five him. But his grandmother would be so angry. 

The prince sighed. Thinking about his family really did make him miss home. Maybe he really should return. But then how would he return? If he would leave, he wouldn’t really have a reason to come back. The rain kingdom was quite a place away after all. But still, he really missed his family and he knew he just needed their comfort. On the other hand, how high was the possibility for him to return? Inside his heart those two sides battled and Yuuri just didn’t know what to do. 

It was this thinking that he didn’t realize how something very crucial was stolen from him on his way back to the palace.

 

The last few days he had started to close the relationship with Victor. He knew that the king waited for him to make the first move and waited for him to be ready. The two slowly got closer again. They talked, hung out and sometimes went on walks together, just enjoying the other’s company. It was easier now that Yuuri could set the pace and him regaining his confidence back. 

The day before, Victor suggested going on a ride, just the two of them. Yuuri had hesitated, but agreed to it in the end. He did want to spend more time with him after all. Even if he knew that he wouldn’t stay permanently and sooner of later he would still return. But nothing against indulging and making memories, right?

They settled for riding in the afternoon, seeing as Victor had a council meeting in the morning and Yuuri had decided to go into the city and play a little with the children before going back. 

When he arrived at the castle, he greeted the servants as always and went to the kitchen, fetching the basket of food the chefs had prepared for their ride. After he asked a servant to bring it down to the stables and prepare two horses, he went to his room to refresh and change clothes. 

Somehow, when he was in his bathroom, he had the urge to clean himself a little more, not really understanding why. He just had to. SO he did and when he was done, he walked to the stables where one servant already waited with the horses. Yuuri smiled and sent him away. 

It wasn’t long after that Victor finally joined him, smiling brightly when he laid eyes on the omega and soon enough they were on their way to the forest. 

Yuuri didn’t know why, but had Victor always have this delicious smell on him? He didn’t know, but it was nice. 

The two were alone in the cool forest after a while, but somehow Yuuri felt warmer than usual. He didn’t know why, but somehow, the heat was starting to get to him.

When they sat down in an open field, they talked, but Yuuri still somehow didn’t feel alright. He felt way too warm and even though the food was delicious, he couldn’t bring himself to eat more than a few bites. 

Victor was currently the one leading their talk and even he had realized that something was wrong with Yuuri. He stared at him in worry and sat up straighter.

“Yuuri, aren’t you feeling well?” He asked and Yuuri shook his head.

“It’s probably nothing. It’s just unusual warm, don’t you think?” The omega tried to convince him, but Victor stared at him and shook his head.

“You don’t really look good, you know? You’re all red faced and you look like you are going to collape any minute now.” Victor frowned, putting his hand on the other’s forehead. Yuuri unconsciously leaned closer, by some urge wanting to be near this alpha.

Not a few seconds later he withdrew it and cursed. “Yuuri! You’re burning! Why didn’t you tell me you were sick? We could have cancelled our picnic!”

But the prince just shook his head. “No! I’m fine! Really! I was just fine this morning!”

The king however wasn’t convinced. “No. We’re going back. You look terrible and ready to collapse.” He stood up and helped Yuuri and put their mostly untouched food back into the basket. Then he helped him get onto his own horse, him sitting behind him, one hand steadying the prince and holding the reins and with the other the reins of the second horse. Slowly they made their way back.

However, Yuuri starting to feel really weird. He wasn’t just warm but he felt fuzzy and his whole body burned as if in fever! Which couldn’t be because he really was fine just this morning!

Victor however was looking worriedly at the sky. It has begun to get darker by the minute now and he just knew that they were going to get a storm soon. They didn’t get storms often and they never got rain, but their storms were full of thunder and lighting and howling wind, destroying everything in its path and seizing everything within its path which wasn’t nailed down.

And the king realized it wouldn’t be long now until it would start. He tried to hurry. 

Yuuri however started to whimper and moan, his body feeling strange and being near and alpha made everything better and worse at the same time. Better because the smell of a strong and virile alpha soothed him but at the same time made everything burn because the fire inside his body was getting hotter.

Victor cursed. The weather was getting worse! They would need to find shelter soon or they would be in big problems. As it seemed, they wouldn’t be able to make it back to the castle on time. 

The king remembered a small abandoned cottage close. He had found it a few years ago and sometimes used it when he needed to snuck out and be alone for a while. The alpha made a decision and changed directions.

Soon enough they arrived at an old but still stable cottage built of wood and stone. He lead the horses to a small stable and made sure that they were comfortable and that they at least had access to food and water before he grabbed the now very hot prince and dragged him into the house. 

The inside was dusty but still usable. Victor laid the prince down on a bed and decided to make a fire to at least heat this place up. He looked at the omega worriedly every few minutes and hoped that it wasn’t something bad. 

Yuuri however was already shuddering, his whole body burning and he wanted nothing more than ripping his clothes off. He had already realized what was wrong with him and he hated himself for it. Of course this would be happening to him. Why not? He was already branded for life as it already was with bad luck. 

Victor had produced a washbasin with cold water and a towel out of nowhere and wishing the sweat from his face carefully. 

“Yuuri? Are you alright? I’m sorry, but it seems that we will have to stay the night here. Please, tell me if there’s something I can do for you.” Victor asked worriedly, not knowing what exactly was going on. However, he had realized that Yuuri had started to smell exceptionally good. Victor unconsciously leaned closer, wanting another whiff of this intoxicating scent. 

He didn’t know why or how, but this scent! He couldn’t get enough of it and it drove him insane! He had never smelled something even close to this delicious and he wasn’t aware of how he was licking his lips and letting his eyes roam the beautiful body of the omega. He somehow just wanted to join the other in this bed and burry himself in him, in his warmth. But his logical part of his brain held him back and scolded him for even thinking about taking advantage of the poor omega who was clearly not feeling well.

“Victor,” Yuuri whimpered and the alpha’s head snapped back to Yuuri, feeling arousal welling up inside him and he bit back a growl. His voice was like music to his ears and he wondered what other sounds he could coax out of him. 

Finally Victor pinched himself hard to focus again and he smiled shakily. “Yes? Is everything alright?” He hoped that his voice didn’t reflect how he was feeling and hoped that it was even.

“Victor,” Yuuri sobbed and the alpha suddenly just wanted to comfort this omega. “I-I lost my bracelet.”

The king was confused. “Your bracelet?” He asked and Yuuri nodded. “Is … is that something bad?” Victor had no idea what it meant but there was something in the back of his head which told him that losing this bracelet was something bad. He just couldn’t remember why.

Yuuri sobbed again. “I-it’s my suppressant bracelet. It-“ Yuuri shifted and moaned again, shooting another jolt of arousal through Victor’s body at hearing it and throwing him almost into a frenzy at realizing that the delicious smell was getting thicker and started to cloud his thinking. 

“It prevents me from getting into my heat.” Yuuri explained and whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes. Victor was starting to understand, but at the same time he was scared of what this now meant. 

In some part of him he knew what this meant, but another part of him was fiercely denying it.

“When-“ Victor gulped, “When was the last time you went into heat?” He asked, scared of the answer.

“Before I came here,” Yuuri answered. So almost a year ago. So much time had passed since he came and not once did he have to go into heat. The bracelet obviously prevented it.

“B-But now that the bracelet is gone, it means that …” Victor started not knowing if he wanted to continue this thought,

“I don’t have anything to supress it anymore. I probably lost it this morning, but I hadn’t realized, the magic should wear off any minute now.” Yuuri explained.

Victor gulped, now knowing what he now should do. He was afraid of the answer, even though he knew it already. 

“So … so that means …” Victor fumbled, not wanting to say it.

Yuuri nodded and sobbed, tears flowing down his face. “Yes, I’m going into heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm ... I somehow didn't like it as much as I wanted it to be. You see, I had this particular scene in my head for a while now, but somehow it didn't end like I wanted it to be. It's just ... it really isn't as good a scene as I thought when i was done writing. Maybe it's because I haven't written this fanfiction for a while now? I don't know ... this whole chapter just feels ... off. Am I the only one?  
> Anyway, the next chapter will definitely come out this month, so don't worry about that. When however I still have to look in my schedule. You see, we still have discussions in the family, even though it has calmed down a little now, but I have my first exam next week wednesday and after that I'm going on a vacation with a friend over the weekend. Just to get away from all ths stress, to calm down and rejuvenate before my big block of exams start again. Probably more at the end of the month, but still this month, don't worry about it. =)  
> I hope you like the chapter more than I did. =)  
> So until next time. =)  
> And remember, comments and kudos make me very happy. =D


	20. Explanation

Hey guys.

First of all, I’m really really sorry. I know you guys have hoped for a new chapter, but currently all my stories are on hold. You may have realized that I haven’t updated in very long and I really regret that.  
As to why, well, let’s say my life really hates me right now. I think it’s not fair to you, who are still waiting, to just leave you without an explanation, so I’ll try to explain my situation.

If you ignore my exam situation and my stress situation, and remember how my update schedule was before, you might have realized that I was always really invested in my stories and even exams couldn’t stop me from writing. It was a great outlet and relief for me and I loved writing, still do. 

But then my situation changed. I had to go through 2 huge losses. 2 deaths in close proximity and I wasn’t handling it well. One loss was a long time coming as the first person was diagnosed with cancer and was slowly dying. The other person died suddenly without warning and we were left with the sudden grief of not one but two losses. I couldn’t write because I was a mess.

After their deaths my family started to argue and fall apart. For my sister and me it was hard because my parents acted like children around the rest of the family and my sister escaped, throwing herself into her studies and moving back (or away) again. I don’t fault her for that and I can understand her very well. But now I was left with taking the brunt of my parents’ anger and I had more or less front seats to the spiralling madness. It changed for the better after a while, but still, it took a big toll on me and I was emotionally drained, leaving me unable to write and concentrate.

Then the exam time drew close and our professors were probably in a bad mood or something like that because the exams were suddenly ten times harder than before. Seriously! We had several exams were no one, NO ONE, or only max. 10 passed. The norm was 4-8 students who passed on the first try. In a course of 150 students!!! The course is hard already as it is and then the professors throw something like that us. I had barely time to sleep and was emotionally drained as it was and had absolutely no time at all to sleep. So not writing continued.

Finally everything calmed down and I thought I could finally breathe again. But life continued to fuck with me. It seems like whatever higher power there is they love making me suffer. 

Around 2 weeks ago a tumour was found inside my body. We still don’t know if it’s a malignant or benignant one and honestly, I’m terrified. They have to cut it out, but before we know for sure what it is, we’re sitting ducks. I’m so scared of finding out that it’s a carcinoma instead of an adenoma and I really don’t wanna go through therapy. Currently I’m sitting at my laptop, trying not to cry because my life is just a mess. I saw what cancer can do to you and I’m scared of having to go through the same. I’m terrified of this prospect.

That’s why, I’m so sorry that I haven’t been updating or even writing, but I just don’t have the energy for it. My life really hates me right now and I’m scared and terrified and more often than not I just wanna crawl into bed and cry. I don’t know what I did wrong in my last life, but I must have been a person to kick puppies or something like that because otherwise I can’t understand why I have to go through all this shit. It came so suddenly, one moment everything was okay and the next everything came crashing down. 

So all of you, treasure your life and take care of yourself, enjoy those moments of peace and be thankful for your healthy bodies and happy family. Never take it for granted, because it can end in a moment’s notice. 

I really don’t know what to say right now except I’m sorry. But I just can’t write right now. I love all my stories and I really want to continue, I plan to. But I hope you can have a bit more patient until I have a clear head again and get my life back to normal and peaceful. I thought it would only be fair of letting you know why I suddenly stopped writing and updating and I really feel bad every time I see a comment, asking me when I’m going to continue. You are all such loyal readers and you’re the best for sticking with me and I’m really sorry for letting you down. 

Maybe I’ll be able to write again next month or the moth after, but I really want to complete all my stories. I hate unfinished ones and I don’t want to become such an author myself. So please forgive me for not telling you earlier. 

I do hope I still have a few readers out there who are still with me. 

Until then, bye. =)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I still don't know how I will go with this story. I have a plot in mind but I have also exams. On the other hand after them I have holidays for a few weeks so I can continue writing. And if my brain continues to give me this many ideas I may write faster than I think. Hope you had fun reading and maybe see you next time. =D
> 
> Bye. =D


End file.
